Sensual Seduction
by Ebony-Knight
Summary: Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kagome, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''Remind me again why I'm doing this?'' Kagome asked her best friend.

''For the children, dummy.'' Sango replied.

''Exposing my body is not my idea of charity.''

''It's called modelling, Kagome. You're beautiful and you have a body to die for, what are you afraid of? All the rich men and important people have come to watch us. If we give them a good show, they will make more donations. All you have to do is cat walk, remember.''

''I know that. But do we have to model in so little clothing. I feel naked. I've never done something like this before, I don't know if.....'' Kagome began to say.

''Calm down, will you! We have gone through this a lot of times. It's to save those children from living out on the streets. Imagine what it would be like to have no roof under your head, no clothes, have no idea where your next meal will come from. All those people out there, are here because they want to help save the children's home from closing. We are here because we want the same thing. It only for today, let's do our best, shall we?''

Kagome sighed. ''Okay!'' she gave in.

Sango had lost her parents when she was still young and was forced to live in the same children's home that was going to be soon closed down. She'd wanted to do everything in her power for the sake of the children but her efforts alone as an individual were not enough.

She turned to Kagome with the problem and that's how she came up with the idea of a fashion show and they sent out invitations to VIP's and friends. They also advertised on the internet and the newspapers about the reason for the fashion show to attract more people to come and watch, stating when and where it would be held.

They had both contacted all their friends, that they could think of, to help with the show but they didn't have enough people to model. They had needed at least thirty women. Things were not look up but slowly by slowly some young women began to volunteer to do the modelling. Sango had asked Kagome to join them as well but at first she had hesitated before she was finally convinced that it was for a good course.

Today was the big day and Kagome was nervous as hell. She had never done any modelling before, let alone walk in front of so many people. She had peeked to see the number of the people who had turned up and they were hundreds of them.

Of course, she had done some practice with the other volunteers but practicing was different from doing the actual thing, walking with all those people out there watching. All eyes on her. This was going to be a day she would never forget that was for sure.

_It's only for a while then it will be over_, Kagome thought.

''Get ready girls, the show is about to begin. I hope all of you have had a makeover because once you begin, coming back here will only be to change clothes and back on the runway again!'' said Keith.

Sango had asked Keith to come and train the girls on how to cat walk because he worked for a modelling agency and had years of experience. The girls had met all together in the evenings for two hours every three day of the week to learn how to cat walk. With their determination, everyone learned very fast and had a lots of fun.

''Let's line up, Kagome.'' Sango held out her hand to her best friend. Kagome took it and they lined up behind the other girls.

''Aren't you nervous, Sango?''

''Of course I am, everyone is nervous and excited but this is it. We cannot make mistakes. We have to give it all we got, okay?'' she gave Kagome a hug. ''You can do it. I know you can. Just believe in your self.''

''I can do this..I can do this.. I can do this..'' Kagome started to chant.

''That's the spirit.'' Sango encouraged her.

''It's time girls.'' Keith shouted again.

''Well, here goes nothing!'' Kagome murmured.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru sat on the front line, waiting for the fashion show to begin. He had received an invitation about the charity show and was here because he wanted to make a donation. This was the kind of life he chose. He was here because he wanted to be. He was a billionaire and had everything he could ever wish for. Giving some of his money to charity was something that he did gladly. But nobody knew about this side of him except for Jaken.

Jaken had been in the family for a long time. He had served Sesshomaru's father and now Sesshomaru. Because of his loyalty, Sesshomaru had decided to keep him around. Jaken did everything he was told to do without question, without hesitation. They understood each other and got along just fine.

Many people thought of him as a cold and ruthless man but he didn't care much to correct them. Let them think what they want. He was one of the most eligible billionaires around and he loved it. He had dated so many women before, he'd lost count. Love em' and leave em'... that was Sesshomaru's mantra.

His reputation as a playboy allowed him more women than never. Women practically threw themselves at him because they wanted just to be given a taste of what he was made of. Of what he had to offer. He had not yet met a woman that was suitable for him and he was not in a hurry. His thoughts were interrupted when a man started speaking.

''Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Keith, I welcome you to our show today. May I remind you that we're are having this fashion show for the sake of the Children's home. Hopefully, with your help, we can give those kids something to live for, something to look forward to. And that is hope. Thank you all, once again, for your presence here today. We shall now begin the show. Enjoy.'' Keith beckoned the DJ to start the music.

_Peace up! A Town Down! _

_Yeah, (Yeah!) OK! _

_(Usher! Usher! Usher! Usher!) _

_Lil' Jon! _

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah! _

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

-

As the show began, Sesshomaru watched as the models started walking on the runway. _Nice music_, he thought.

_  
Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is. _

_I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me. _

_So we decided to chill _

-

One by one the girls poured themselves in sexy bikinis. Sesshomaru loved to see some skin. And that was a lot of skin.

_Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow! _

_(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!) _

_She's saying "Come get me! Come get me", _

_So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go", _

_That's when I told her I said _

The models were all tall and beautiful. They all did a great job cat walking. Sesshomaru wondered whether they were professional models or not. They were very good at what they did. But, it would be so hard to find professional models in a place like this. Most of the top models he knew were self centred bitches who only thought about themselves. This ones must be normal models who had not yet reached the top.

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me _

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me _

_Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies _

_Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: _

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah! _

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah! _

-

Sesshomaru looked at each model as they walked but none of them fascinated him.... yet. He looked further, as if waiting....

_So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me, _

_'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave) _

_But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey._

-

Then she came out. Sesshomaru held his breath. The woman was tall and slim. She had long black hair and a bangin' figure. Her blue eyes and her bright smile lit up the room. Everyone started cheering. All eyes were on her.

_Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead, _

_But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me. _

_The way she (get low!) _

_I'm like yeah, just work that out for me. _

_She asked for one more dance and I'm _

_Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave? _

_And I said_

-

Who was this woman? The way she swayed her hips and cat walked with such grace, made Sesshomaru lean forward on his seat. Of all the women who had walked by she was the only one that caught his attention. She was a real beauty. She looked so exotic. Fresh.

_Hey, Luda! _

_Watch out! _

_My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous. _

_And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow. _

_Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits. _

_So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes. _

_I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol. _

_How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand, _

_Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double D's. _

_Me and Ursh once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say _´

-

''Interesting.'' Sesshomaru didn't realize that he'd spoken out loud. The woman had definitely captured all his attention. She was in a sexy red bikini suit, that made her stand out. And those high heels... damn! He loved it when a woman walked in high heels. It was such a turn on for him.

_Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap) _

_Take that and rewind it back, Ursher got the voice to make ya booty go (clap) _

_Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make ya booty go (clap) _

_Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)_

-

The DJ changed the music as the model continued with the show. Sesshomaru waited impatiently for the raven-haired woman to come out again. This time she was in another attire. She had an innocent look about her but still managed to look so sexy. Maybe he should wait and talk to her after the show. Maybe invite her out for a drink or something. Or something sounded better. He would mind having a piece of her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome held up her glass of champagne as they toasted to a successful show. She had so been nervous before the show, but once she was on the runway she had forgotten all her fears and did her best. She had been aware of the eyes on her but that was what modelling was all about. You were supposed to model and people check you out. The audience had to look at what she was wearing, how she presented herself, every step that she took. To say the least, It was breathtaking experience and she had lots of fun.

''Sango, I'm going out to get some fresh air.''

''You did well today, Kagome. I'm so proud of you.''

''You did well too! And you were right, it was fun.''

''I'm glad. Come back soon when you've had enough air, because I would like to make an announcement later, okay?'' Kagome nodded and walked out of the building.

It was already dark outside and there was a cool breeze which she loved. After that show, this is all she needed to cool down and relax. Never in her twenty-three years had she thought that she would one day model for anything. In front of anyone. It was just unheard of. It wasn't something that she would normally do. She didn't believe in showing her body to the world to achieve anything but today she did it for Sango's sake. For the children's sake. No matter, it was already done and it wasn't that bad.

Kagome was fresh from University and was job-hunting at the moment. She had just started applying to many companies and was still waiting for their responses. She hope she could get something to do soon so that she could continue supporting herself. The rent didn't pay itself. She had moved out from her home, a year after entering the University and was not about to go back and be mummy's little girl again. While she was still studying at the university, she used to have part-time jobs but now she needed something stable now that she had graduated.

''May I join you?'' said a voice behind her. She turned around to see a tall man with long silver hair. Kagome didn't know him and had never met him but he somehow looked very familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Where had she seen this man before?

''Sure.'' she told him completely aware of his eyes on her.

''You did great today. That was a nice show.'' Sesshomaru tried to make conversation.

''Oh no! You saw me? Were you in there too?'' she asked horrified. To think that the man saw her in that bikini, was enough to make her blush.

''Yes, I saw you. Are you a profesional model?''

''No I am not. Would you believe me if I told you that this was my first time to model? My first time to walk in front of such a big crowd?''

''Could have fooled me. You were so natural, I would never have guessed.''

''Well thank you, kind sir!'' she was now blushing at the compliment.

''My name is Sesshomaru Taisho. Maybe you've heard of me before.....'' Sesshomaru told her his name intentionally because it always did the trick. When the girls heard his name they always came running.

Kagome put two and two together and her eyes widened in recognition. ''The Billionaire?'' he nodded. ''Oh my God!'' she exclaimed. ''My name is Kagome Higurashi. What are you doing here? What is a millionare like you doing here?'' she couldn't believe she was standing next to the man himself. That was why he looked so familiar to her. she felt as if she had seen him somewhere before.

''Actually, I came to ask you, if I could take you out sometime, for a drink or something.'' he waited for her response.

''Out as in a date?'' she looked into his molten amber eyes. She had never seen eyes with that colour before. They were very unique.

''Yes.'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome considered thoughtfully. ''Why would you want to go out on a date with me? I'm not your type of girl. I have seen the women you dated in the newspapers and magazines. I am way, way not of your class. Thanks for your interest but I'm afraid I have to decline.''

''Why? Is there a reason for your refusal?'' Well, this was new to him. She was the first woman to ever refuse him. He deserved at least to know why.

''Because....'' she stopped herself. ''Just because!'' she finished.

''Hn! Is it because I am a billionaire?'' When she didn't answer, he continued. ''So you don't like billionaires?'' he looked into her blue eyes.

Kagome pulled herself together. It was difficult with golden eyes wandering over her in leisurely appreciation, but she managed. ''What's to like?''

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted wickedly. ''Is that a challenge?''

She hadn't meant it as a challenge. Kagome had one rule: You never, ever run away. Her chin lifted. ''Take it any way you want. The bottom line is that I'm not going out with you. End of story!''

He nodded. ''You know, you interest me.''

''Oh gosh. You really know how to flatter a girl.''

''That's no use. What I need to know is how to get you interested in me,'' he said coolly.

''I am not interested, okay! I wouldn't go on a date with you if you were the last man on earth. Now, if you will excuse me, I have better things to do.'' she walked past him and disappeared into the night.

What the hell just happened? Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Kagome had just turned him down and walked away. No woman had ever done that to him. Of course they said, there was a first for everything but to be turned down like that was just so humiliating.

What was it about her that intrigued him so much. She wouldn't get away with it. He would have her dammit. She had even dared to challenge him. The great Lord Sesshomaru. Nobody ever did that and lived to tell about it. But times had changed. His already had his mind set only on her. Sooner or later he would have her as a lover, begging for his touch. He reached for his cell phone.

''Jaken, get a pen and a paper now.'' he waited.

''Yes, milord. Right away.'' Jaken replied. ''Go ahead.'' he said when he already had the pen and paper in hand.

''I want you to find out all you can about a Kagome Higurashi. Dig into every single thing you can find out about her. I expect a detailed report, first thing tomorrow morning, is that clear?''

''Crystal.'' Jaken replied.

''And Jaken?''

''Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.''

''Have my dinner ready by the time I get home. I am famished.''

''Right away, milord.''

Sesshomaru hang up. ''Prepare yourself, Kagome. It's payback time,'' he smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**This is my first, first SessKag fic, tell me what you think! **

**I do not own Usher's song or the Lyrics. **

**I just thought it would be great for the cat walk.**

**Ebony-Knight. **

**PS: I have edited this chapter, 10/07/2009**

**but no big changes that would affect the story, so no worries. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru sat on his balcony enjoying breakfast while reading the report he had requested about Kagome. Jaken had done a very good in such a short time. He didn't have him around for nothing. He knew better than to disappoint his master. Sesshomaru looked up to see Jaken still waiting for further instructions.

''So she lives alone and is looking for a job?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Yes, my lord. If you must know, she recently applied for a position in one of your companies.''

Sesshomaru smirked. ''Wonderful! Get Miroku on the phone right now!'' he commanded.

''What will you do, Lord Sesshomaru?'' Jaken asked when he saw the smirk. His lord never did that and when he did it only meant trouble. Trouble in capital letters. He was curious to know why his master was so interested in that woman. A human!

''Do you dare to question me, Jaken? Should I remind you of your place?''

''No, my lord. I'll get Miroku on the phone right away!'' with that he scrammed.

Miroku was his Human resource manager. He had also worked for Sesshomaru for quite some time now. He was very good at his work and loyal too. He was one of the few people who Sesshomaru mingled with freely. Jaken came back again holding out the phone to Sesshomaru, who took it. Jaken then excused himself.

''Miroku, I need you to do me a great favor.''

''Yes, go ahead.'' Miroku wondered why Sesshomaru was calling him so early in the morning. This must be really important because it was still so early in the morning.

''Someone by the name of Kagome Higurashi applied for a position as a Financial Adviser. Am I right?'' he sipped his orange juice.

''Just a moment, let me get her file.'' Miroku paused then spoke again. ''Yes I have her file here. What is this about? What do you want me to do?''

''I want you to send her an invitation for an interview today. Have someone deliver it to her house immediately. You will hold the interview in three days and give her the job. Don't tell her that I will be her boss or anything at all about me. I want her to start immediately after the interview. She will work directly with me. Have someone clear the office next to mine and have it furnished with the necessary equipment. Is that understood?''

''Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Um, pardon me for asking, but why do you want to hire someone who has very little experience in this area of work? This is a big company and we don't need an inexperienced person as her. If you want I can advertise for the position and get someone who is more experienced and has better knowledge of what goes on here.''

''My mind is made up already. She has to start somewhere. So I am giving her the chance to proof herself. No more questions now. Do as I have asked, Miroku. Today! I want the invitation sent within the hour. Make a copy of the letter for me too and send it to my office. I'll come to the office later in the day.'' he hung up.

Now that that was taken care of, all he had to do was wait. He had all the time in the world. He was a very patient man and he would wait for that woman. A woman who rejected him without good reason. He couldn't explain it, but somehow, he just couldn't let the matter go. He had to be close to her, to get to know her better, to understand her. Funny enough, he found her to be a very interesting woman.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That evening Kagome arrived home from the gym tired as usual. It was routine for her to exercise. She loved eating and so she had to keep her body fit. She checked her letter-box and found only one letter. She went inside her small apartment, put her bag pack down and opened the letter and read.

''What the hell? Three days?'' she couldn't believe her luck to be called for an interview but three days was not enough time to prepare. Well, it's not like she had a lot to do, with all the free time she had, but still, three days! A week would have been adequate... But she was in need of the job and she would take the interview even if they had told her to go tomorrow. Without a job she could do nothing. She wouldn't be able to provide for herself and would even have to stop going to the gym.

She removed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. All she needed was a long shower. Her thoughts wandered to yesterday's events. The fashion show was very successful. Just as predicted, the donations were overflowing. She was so happy that the children's home wouldn't be closed. Happy that the children would be able to have a roof over their heads and food and clothing.

Sango had told them about the large amount of donations made and had thanked everyone for all their hard work. The other young women were also very happy for a job well done.

Afterwards, as they were going home, she had told Sango about her encounter with Sesshomaru.

_**Flashback**_

''Why did you turn him down?'' Sango rolled her eyes.

''Duh! Because he's a playboy. I'm not interested in being played. You just have to hear his name to know what kind of person he is. All he wants is for me to grace his bed then go to the next woman and then the next. I will not give him my body, my time or day.''

''Baka, baka! If I were you, I would have jumped at the opportunity. I heard he's very good in bed. What woman wouldn't want to get a taste of his touch. What he has to offer. You don't know what you're missing, gal. But then again, I can't blame you.''

''What do you mean by that?''

''You're still a virgin, aren't you? That's why I'm saying, you have no idea what you're missing. Who better than him to teach you the pleasures of lovemaking, how wicked and seductive a man could be.'' Sango said smiling.

''No, thank you! It's true that I am still a virgin. But I would like to be with a man who will still want to have me after we become intimate for the first time and not someone who will run away to seduce other women soon afterwards. I would feel used and dirty. That is the kind of man he is and I will not give him the satisfaction.''

''You're so naive, Kagome.'' Sango just shook her head.

''Whatever. You can have him for all I care. I' will call you soon.'' she gave her friend a hug.

''Thanks Sango, for choosing me to take part in the charity fashion show. It means a lot me now that I look back and think about it. It was great.''

''I am glad. Goodnight, Kagome.'' with that she walked off in the opposite direction.

_**End of flashback**_

Kagome couldn't believe her friend's reasoning. She was a virgin by choice. If she wanted she would have given it up along time ago to any Tom, Dirk and Harry. Men were always ready to fuck anything in a skirt. All a woman had to do was offer and wham! They come running.

She wanted to save herself for that special someone. If there was a special somone out there, she would wait. She wasn't going to throw herself to any man that comes her way. It's true that it was hard to find that special someone but she wouldn't give up hope. She was still young and had more that enough time to experience whatever pleasures awaited her.

She had refused Sesshomaru not just because he was a billionaire, but because he was a billionaire with a reputation. The way he changed his women was not something she approved of. She wouldn't want to be in the position as the many women he had dated before. Didn't they know that he would drop them in a flash after he had his fun? She pitied those women. Actually she didn't know who was more naive, her or them!

Kagome finished showering and put on a robe. She went to the kitchen to made herself a sandwich. She then sat down to read again the contents of the letter that she had just received. She was getting excited by the moment. She couldn't wait for the day of the interview to come. Three more days! She would do her best just like she did at the fashion show.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha finished his day's work and decided to go see his brother. It was late but he knew that Sesshomaru would still be in his office. He didn't want to call to warn him that he was headed there to see him because he knew, Lord Fluffy would refuse him entrance. Better to surprise him and be able to talk to him.

Miroku had told him of the weird request he had made earlier. What was his brother up to? None of it made any sense at all. Well, he would get the answers he needed and he would get them in just a moment. He was the only one who was able to stand up to his brother and lived to tell about it. If anybody else tried, they would be dealt with. For Sesshomaru could be totally ruthlessly sometimes.

Inuyasha knocked at the door and entered. ''Hey, Fluffy!''

''What do you want, half breed?'' Sesshomaru wasn't expecting to see his half brother.

''Aren't we in a bad mood? Is it that you didn't get laid last night or what?''

''Get out, you're only making my mood worse.'' Sesshomaru spat.

''I came to ask about your plans with that woman.'' he ignored his brother.

''What woman?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Don't play dumb with me. You know very well who I'm talking about. Kagome Higurashi.''

''Who told you about her? It's Miroku isn't it?'' _Damn that Miroku and his big mouth. Gossiping like a woman. He would have to talk with him and remind him of his place,_ Sesshomaru thought.

''It's not important how I got this information.''

''Then go and ask the person who gave you that information. Gossiping is not one of my hobbies.''

''What do you want with her? Why do you want her employed immediately?''

''That's none of your business, half breed. I'm the President of all my companies and I am not answerable to you or anyone else! Do you understand?''

''Why do you want to work directly with her?'' Inuyasha persisted.

''Know your position half-breed. Don't question me anymore on that matter. I will do as I please. If you interfere, I will make your life a living hell. Now, get out!'' Seshomaru almost lost it.

''I will find out what you're scheming, Fluffy.'' Inuyasha walked towards the door. ''You can count on it.'' he banged the door shut.

_Damn, that half breed. Getting on my nerves. He will not interfere with my plans or else I will make him regret ever being born_, Sesshomaru thought. Thank God, it was Friday! He planned on having a relaxing weekend, with no half breed around to torment him. But it would not relaxing enough. For he would be thinking about Kagome and what a long weekend it would be as he counted the days until he could see her again.

Soon she would get the job and they would be working together. Soon he would be able to stare into her deep blue eyes. Feel her nearness next to him. Soon.

He reached for the phone and dialled. '' Bring the car, Jaken!'' he roared. He might as well go home. He didn't think he would be able to get any work done with that woman still on his mind.

''Yes, my lord.'' said a humble Jaken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thank you all, for your reviews! **

**I love and really appreaciate them! **

**I have edited this chapter, 10/07/2009**

**No big changes, so don't worry**

**Won't affect the story at all.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me, will you? **

**Ebony-Knight.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Early on Monday morning, Kagome walked into Silver Towers for the interview. She was stopped at the door by security and asked to show her ID and her reason for being there. She produced the letter that was sent to her and was allowed to go in. She went to the receptionist to inquire which floor she had to go to. Of it was indicated in the letter which floor she was supposed to report to but the building was huge and without further guidance she wasn't going to get anywhere.

''Excuse me, I'm here for an interview.'' Kagome told the woman who sat there.

''Of course. Sign here please.'' she wrote her name and signed. Jeez, _what's with all the formalities, _she thought. But she smiled at the woman nevertheless. It was just a guest book that every visitor signed when they entered the building.

''Will that be all?'' she asked impatiently.

''Yes. Go to the eighth floor, please.''

Kagome hurried off to the elevators. She prayed that all would go well with the interview and that she would get the job. Working here would be the chance of a life time. A great start for her....The elevator stopped and she walked out. Another receptionist???? Argrr! she cursed silently.

''Good morning, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I have an interview at nine.'' she said.

''One moment, please,'' the woman pressed the intercom and spoke. ''Miss Higurashi is here, sir!''

''Send her in,'' was the reply. The receptionist led her to the end of the floor and opened the door to the office and left her to go in alone.

''Come in, miss Higurashi.'' Miroku said smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miroku looked up as the young woman was ushered into his office. So this was Kagome! She was breathtaking. No wonder Sesshomaru was after her. For him to go to such great lengths to get her to work close to him, he must be obsessed with her. And who could blame him? He wouldn't mind asking her out himself. But first things first. He would interview her and maybe...

He introduced himself and shook her hand. ''Have a sit Miss Higurashi and let's get started, shall we?''

After taking a seat Miroku asked her questions as procedure requiered and listened while she answered. He had never fascinated by a woman talking like the way he did now. Her voice alone was like music to his ears. Very soothing indeed. This was the first time that he held an interview without being so keen She could talk to him the whole day and he would just sit and listen to her like a good boy. He just stared at her throughout the interview.

What was Sesshomaru thinking hiring a young woman with so little experience? This was one of the biggest companies in the country and no place to joke around. He would have to sit down with Sesshomaru and only when he explained to him what was going on, would he begin to understand.

But that would be wishful thinking because _the_ Sesshomaru he knew would never explain himself to anyone else what was going on in his mind. Miroku was no fool though, he had a pretty good idea of what was going on and if what he thought was true, then there would be a whole lot of problems. He spoke finally when he realized that Kagome had finished talking and was waiting for his response.

''When do you want to start?'' he asked her.

''Oh my God! Does that mean I have the job?'' Kagome asked excited.

''Yes. Congratulations,'' Miroku said giving her one of his killer smiles.

''Thank you. I can start immediately.'' Kagome tried to compose herself.

''That will be very good because we do need you to start immediately. You will be working directly with my boss. But before that, how much do you expect to earn?'' he asked.

Kagome had done some research about how much a graduate like her would earn and told him a figure, expecting him to reduce it.

''You will get double that amount!'' he said and Kagome gasped. ''You're getting that amount because we expect you to deliver. I have high expectations on you, Miss Higurashi.'' Miroku warned.

Sesshomaru had called him again and told him to offer her a good package deal. He'd wanted to protest but knew it would be in vain for Sesshomaru's words were final. At the end of the day, he didn't have a say in anything. He was after all the employee and Sesshomaru his boss. And the money being thrown away was also not his so he shouldn't care less but still.....

''If you will please sign these papers,'' he gave her some papers and a pen. ''I will send someone to show you around the building and take you to your new office.'' While Kagome read the contract through, Miroku made the phone call. When she finished signing, she handed him back, the papers and the pen. He made copies of the contract and gave one of them to her as someone knocked at the door.

''Come in,'' Miroku said. A beautiful woman walked in and closed the door. ''This is Kagura Wind. She will show you around, answer any questions that you may have and take you to your office.'' He then turned to look at Kagura. ''This is Kagome Higurashi, she will be working with _the_ boss from now on. Will you please assist her?''

''Yes, sir! Miss Higurashi, lets go.'' Kagura said and turned around to leave. Kagome picked up her bag and followed her.

Miroku picked up the phone once the two women were out of his office and the door was closed again and called Inuyasha. ''You will never guess who just left my office!''

''Fluffy's newest obsession, Kagome?'' he asked.

''You got it. She officially works here from now on. Kagura is showing her around the building first then will take her to her office. I wonder what her reaction will be when she finally meets Sesshomaru.''

''I would give anything to witness that scene. He told you specifically not to mention to her that he is the boss, right?''

''That's right. Which makes me believe that they have already meet or they know each other from before. This is going to be very interesting.'' Miroku grinned sheepishly.

''Feh! Let's just sit back and enjoy the show. We will interfere a bit later, when need be.'' Inuyasha smiled. He loved to piss his brother off. He also needed answers about what his brother was doing but had to wait and see where all this was going.

''We'll find out all in good time, my friend. Let me get back to work. Meet me for lunch, okay?''

''You bet!'' Inuyasha said then hung up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagura showed Kagome all the necessary place she needed to know in the building. Who was this new woman who got to work directly with Lord Sesshomaru? He had never needed someone working on the same floor as him. He was all alone on the presidential floor. Nobody stepped foot there unless authorised.

What was going on? Who was this Kagome Higurashi? Was she someone she should be afraid of? Was a threat to her chances of being with Lord Sesshomaru? She didn't seem like competition enough but there was just something about her that troubled Kagura. She would get close to Kagome and find out her intentions.

Lord Seshomaru belonged to her and nobody else. Kagura had been working in the company for a while now and she came face to face with the boss whenever he needed documents sent up to him or needed someone to pick something from his office. Her work allowed her to meet him often.

It was not very difficult to seduce the stoic lord, apart from the fact that he never paid attention to her when she went to his office. He always looked up when she entered spoke a few words and then dismissed her when she was finished. It was irritating but she had to try harder. Maybe she should put on less clothes and show more skin. Yes, that was what she would do.

She would not lose to the other woman. Kagome already had an advantage over her because she would be in the same floor as Lord Sesshomaru. Why now? She would have to watch Kagome closely and if she felt that she was any threat she would have to find ways to get rid of her. Nobody would mess her plans to be the future wife of Lord Sesshomaru. She would own everything, his heart and his wealth. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kagomes voice.

''Will we be working on the same floor, Miss Wind?'' Kagome asked.

''Oh no, you will be in the presidential floor. Too bad, I like you already and would have wanted us to work close by. But that should not stop us, we can still be friends, right?''

''You're so kind, Miss Wind.'' Kagome relaxed around her.

''Call me Kagura, will you?'' Kagome nodded. '' Come, I will show you your office right now.''

They took the elevator and went to the presidential floor where she would be working. Kagura opened the door to her new office. It was huge and spacious. She loved it already. Kagome asked a few questions that were easily answered to her satisfaction.

''I will leave you now, Miss Higurashi. I have to go back to work. If you need any help you can call me. My extension number is on that list on your desk. I wish you a nice time on your first day at work.'' she smiled.

''Thanks, Kagura. It's only fair that you call me Kagome, if I'll be calling you by your first name.''

''Will do. Excuse me!'' with that she left.

Kagome familiarized herself with her new environment. She couldn't believe her luck. She actually got the job. Of course she had been hoping to get the job but to get one so fast and with the pay that was offered to her! It was just incredible.

''What was it they said? Oh yeh! When the deal is too good, think twice.'' she murmured to herself.

Who cared about the deal. It was too good to be true but where in the would she get such an opportunity ever again? This was her chance to proof herself. She would work hard and do a good job. She had an accounting degree from the university and would come in handy as she worked here.

The presidential floor was so quiet, she wondered who else worked there with her. Her boss would surely be working on the same floor, wouldn't he? She hope that they would get along. She noticed another door in her office. Where did it lead to? Why have two doors in here? She decided to see where it led. She tried it and it open.

She walked into what seemed like another office only this one was more luxurious than hers. It had almost everything you would find in a house, a small kitchen, a bar with drinks, a dining table and a big leather sofa. She moved further into the office until she came to another adjoining door. She opened it and gasped. The man sitting behind the computer desk turned around to face her completely.

''Well, well, well! If it isn't, Kagome who rejected me. So we meet again!''

''W.. what are you doing here?'' she asked confused. She never thought she would see this man so soon.

''I should ask you the same thing. But if you must know, I work here.'' Sesshomaru said.

''What do you mean? There must be some kind of mistake. I work here too. You couldn't possibly be working here too.''

Sesshomaru smirked. ''There is no mistake. I work here!''

''Then one of us will have to leave, because I will not work with you!'' she spat.

''If any of us has to leave, it will have to be you, because, I am the president of this company and your new boss.'' he watched her reaction as she took in his words. _Take that Kagome_, he thought.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. Looking at his handsome face, ever stone faced, she realized he wasn't bluffing at all. What was she going to do. Just moments ago she was very happy to be here. Right now she wanted to be a miles away. As far away as possible from the presence of this man. She was here to work and that was exactly what she would do. She would not give this man the satisfaction of knowing that his very presence disturbed her.

''I _will_ not give up my work because of you. I'll concentrate on what brought me here in the first place. If you will excuse me.'' she turned around and left.

Back in her office, Kagome sat down because she wasn't sure her legs would support her any further. _Calm down gal, don't let him get to you,_ she told herself. Something wasn't right. She just couldn't pinpoint the problem. She was here to work and that is what she would do.

The fact that Sesshomaru was her boss shouldn't and wouldn't affect her work. Did the fact that she refused going out on a date with him bring her problems? She had no idea of what he was thinking about or even what was going on in his mind.

How was she going to manage through the days to come, working close to him? This was going to be a challenge but she would somehow survive. After all, she loved a good challenge!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thanks guys for the reviews! **

**Keep them coming! **

**They lift me up! **

**Some of you are asking me not to let Sesshomaru hut Kagome. **

**But hey, it's the only tactics he know and has to use. **

**It's just a story so sit back and enjoy. **

**Edited 27/07/2009. No big changes that would affect the story.**

**Ebony-Knight.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During lunch break Kagura called Kagome and asked her to meet for lunch. They went to a restaurant nearby and talked while they waited for their food to arrive. Kagura was especially curious to know how Kagome got her job. How she got to be close to Sesshomaru.

''So, have you met the boss?'' Kagura asked.

''Yes, I have?'' Kagome replied.

''Are you friends with him?'' Kagura asked carefully. ''Not a girlfriend or anything?''

Kagome shook her head. ''No why?''

''Oh nothing. It just makes one wonder that he let you work so close to him. You're the first person to have an office on the same floor as his.''

''Oh!'' Kagome said.

Their food came and they ate. They talked about things in general and then went back to the office. It was a long time since Kagome had put in a full days work, and she had never worked in an office before, so by the end of the afternoon she was absolutely dead on her feet.

By going-home time, she had learned to use the complicated phone system and got to grips with the computer terminal.

It was extremely bad timing that after working non stop, a shadow fall over her desk as she was preparing to leave. Kagome blinked as narrow hips swam into her line of vision and she looked up into a pair of amber eyes.

His gaze was cold and distinctly unfriendly- but then, why should it be otherwise? She was just an employee, someone who he despised. Kagome realised that she might never have his affection, but that she was damned well going to earn his respect. The question was how?

''So how was your first day at work?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously. ''I've really enjoyed it.''

''Not quite modelling, though is it?''

''No. But it's rather refreshing to be judged on what you do, rather than how you look''

He frowned. ''I thought you participated on the fashion show because you enjoyed yourself?''

''Well, sort of..'' she said.

''Don't tell me you were shy! That's it, isn't it?'' She nodded. ''You're a very sexy woman, Kagome. I wouldn't mind looking at you more often.'' His mind played out an aching sexual fantasy.

''Um...'' Kagome blushed steeling herself against the sheer potency of his appeal. ''Was there something you wanted?''

''I wanted to inform you that there is a business party this coming Friday and you will accompany me.''

''What? Isn't that the work of a personal secretary?'' Kagome complained. She wasn't going with him to anywhere let alone a party.

''Normally, yes. But since, this concerns the firm financially, your presence is needed. Don't disappoint me. Put on something formal. Be ready at six-thirty in the evening, I'll pick you up from your apartment.''

''Wait a min....'' she protested but was cut off.

''There will be no room for discussion, understood? This is also part of your work and you want to do it well, don't you?'' he raised one eyebrow.

Kagome signed. ''Yes. I understand.''

''Good. Now that we have that out of the way, have you eaten something yet?''

''Yes, I ate something during lunch break.''

''You must be hungry again. Want to grab a sandwich with me?''

''I...'' she was ready to turn him down. Again.

He sensed her hesitation ''We don't have to go out of the building. I have everything in my office, follow me.'' he started walking towards the door.

It wasn't the most alluring invitation she had ever received, but her curiosity was aroused. Why would he want to have a sandwich with her?

''Why not?'' she shrugged and followed him.

Kagome didn't see his irritation at her non committal response. Once in his office, he narrowed his eyes as he watched her accept the sandwich. Was she flirting with him? He has to say that she wasn't. Maybe it was just some unconscious message she sent out that had most red-blooded men fawning all over her.

They sat down. ''This is very delicious, Sesshomaru,'' she murmured.

''Yes, I know. I had them made by my own chef. He makes the most delicious meals.'' he said proudly.

''Great. You have you own personal chef?'' Kagome asked surprised.

''Yes, I do. Maybe I should invite you to my place, so that you can have a taste of what am talking about.'' he looked deeply into her eyes as he said this.

_What is he talking about? Food or something else?_ Kagome wasn't sure. Suddenly the temperature in the room rose. She looked away from him when she saw the raw desire in his eyes.

Why was she getting uncomfortable? They were just sharing a sandwich. She had not changed her mind about going on a date with him and she wouldn't think in that direction because he was now her boss.

''Why do you hate me?'' Sesshomaru broke the silence.

''I don't hate you.'' she said.

''But you don't like me either. Should I apologize for being a billionaire, for you to go out with me?'' He was rich, so what? He was not used to apologizing and he wasn't about to start now. Especially not to this woman who was beginning to figure in his dreams. ''How old are you?'' he

asked.

Kagome blinked ''Twenty-three. Why?''

''That's too young to be set in your ways.''

She stiffened. ''Set in my ways.'' she echoed stunned.

''This prejudice against rich men,'' he drawled. ''What have we ever done to you?''

Her eyes narrowed to slits. ''Employed me,'' she said literally. ''And been a damned nuisance about it.''

Sesshomaru was thoughtful. ''That's all? Or has tycoon dumped you in the past and the rest of us are getting his punishment.''

Her body twitched. For a moment he thought she might break into a little war dance. But she did not. She gritted her teeth so hard that he could see the muscle working in her jaw.

''Nobody dumped me,'' she said grandly. He looked skeptical. ''Look, Billionaires come in two types right? Those who got lucky- Boring. Those who worked for it. Obsessed. Not a lot I can do with either, professionally.''

Sesshomaru absorbed this. There was more truth to it than he liked. He began to see that this was a battle he might not win. ''And personally?'' he murmured and knew he made her shiver, no matter how much she didn't want it to.

Indeed, Kagome shivered and stopped herself and glared. ''None of your business,'' she said curtly. Sesshomaru gave her a slow, intense, up and under look that had brought more experienced women than Kagome, out in a cold sweat.

''And if I make it my business?'' he purred.

She met his eyes. No cold sweat. Not much of anything at all. He had a feeling he had opened the door into a vast ice room.

''Then I quit.'' Kagome said

He pursed his lips in a soundless whistle. ''You're serious.''

''Believe it,'' said Kagome sounding a lot older than twenty-three.

He was silent for a moment. Then he said abruptly, '' Okay, you win. But I would like to give you a taste of what you'll be missing out on.'' With that he leaned across, took her chin in firm fingers and brushed her lips with his in a demanding kiss.

She should have seen this coming. His kiss was warm and firm just as she had expected. _Wait!Just as she had expected?_ _Where did that come from?_ Kagome asked herself. But there was something unexpected about it, as well. And that was her reaction.

She kissed him back. She had to, right? Her self-respect demanded it. Maybe even depended on it. So she slid her hand around his neck and drew him into her. She let her mouth soften voluptuously and her eyes drift shut and concentrated....

She couldn't think.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't do anything but ride the unexpected tidal wave that threatened to drown them both.

There were too many clothes between them. She scrubbed at his shirt. She felt dizzy. She knew this was crazy and utterly un-cool and she didn't care. Her blood thrummed in her ears, his breath filled her mouth and she was desperate not to fall off that surging, frightening wave.

And then he let her go.

Kagome shot back in her seat, disbelieving. Her eyes flew open. If fainting was out, so was a sensuality high.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagura called Kagome's office several times but there was no answer. She wanted to walk with to the train station and see if she would be able to get more information out of her..

Where the hell was she?

Had she gone home already? Maybe that was the case.

She picked up her handbag and left. She still had time to find out more about the bitch. She would ask all about her activities with Lord Sesshomaru.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks......

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru leaned back on his seat and smirked after Kagome left. She had left after recovering from the kiss without another word. He didn't try to stop her for he knew he had accomplished the effect he wanted.

He had given her something she needed. Needed badly. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. The kiss they had shared was very innocent yet intoxicating. He had stopped the kiss before he lost all control. No woman had ever made his do that.

The control he had exercised left him with a painful erection. He was not on to steady just by a kiss, what was he, sixteen? But that was just what she did to him. He clearly felt like a sixteen year old. He looked down between his thighs.

He still had an erection so he unzipped his pants and pulled himself free. He took his arousal in his hand and squeezed. He fantasized being with Kagome as he did this. He stroked his shaft up and down. He thought of how his big cock would fit into her tight pussy.

This was just torture! He pumped himself faster. He would have her soon or it would be the end of him. Fire like sensations started shooting throwing him off. His breathing coming in rapid sessions now. His eyes turned red as he exploded.

Very few people knew that he was a demon. He was able to mask his demon features so that he would appear normal to everyone. There were demons all over the world and few humans knew about about them. Some demons had taken human mates and had to reveal themselves to their spouses. It wasn't easy for them, because they never knew what reaction they would get.

If the human partner agreed to be with the demon then it was good. On the other hand if they refused it made matters worse. Of course no one would believe it if someone started saying that he has seen a demon! People would think that they're nuts. So far, Sesshomaru had never had that the secret of their existence had been leaked.

Of course, he had had very many humans as his lovers but he had never once revealed his true self to any of those women. He didn't trust them enough and he had not yet found a woman whom he could share his secret with. Maybe...........

What was he thinking! He hardly knew Kagome let alone trust her. She was just someone he wanted to fuck. That was all. After he got what he wanted from he, he would cast her aside like all the others. He didn't need someone clinging to him.

After a while, he cleaned up the mess he had made and called Jaken. He answered after the first ring.

''Yes, my lord?'' asked Jaken.

''I want you to go and talk to Kagome's landlord. Make up whatever excuse you can come up with, so that he will make Kagome leave her apartment. Give him whatever amount he wants if need be. What I want are results by tomorrow evening. Good results.''

''But my lord...'' Jaken started to protest.

''You will do as you're told. Do I need to remind you that you work for me?'' he asked.

''As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru. I will do as you've asked.''

''Good. Now, send the driver to pick me up.'' he drawled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**To answer your question, Sesshomaru is a demon!**

**I hope this answers those of you inquired about it. **

**If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. **

**Sorry I've taken long to update. **

**Ebony-Knight.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Sesshomaru got out of his limo the following morning, a voice stopped him. ''Hey Fluffy, may I join you?'' It was Inuyasha. He knew before the half-breed even spoke. He had caught his brother's scent as soon as he opened the door to the car and was rushing to avoid any confrontation early in the day. He didn't want a headache and that was exactly what he would get if he spent even a minute in the presence of his brother.

''What do you want?'' he didn't bother to turn around.

''I would like to come up and meet the new girl.'' Inuyasha said.

''Mind your own business. I don't want you snooping around her. Stay away.'' he roared.

''Feh! A little over-protective, don't you think? You can't prevent me from meeting her. I will go up and meet her. After all she is a free woman!'' he waited to get a reaction.

Sesshomaru remained as stoic as ever. He didn't show any hint that he was affected by his half brother's words. He knew exactly what Inuyasha wanted. That was what the hanyou wanted and he wouldn't allow him to find out his intentions.

''Yes, she's a free woman. I just don't want to breath your filthy scent as I work. If you show up in the presidential floor you will suffocate me.''

''You like her that much?'' Inuyasha ignored the insult. He was used to hearing such words from his brother. They had always been fighting since he could remember. When Sesshomaru didn't answer he continued, ''So you're not together?''

''No.'' Sesshomaru murmered.

''Feh! Then you wouldn't mind if I take her to my bed?'' Inuyasha food himself pinned to the closest wall, his feet off the ground. ''Let... me... go... '' But Sesshomaru only tightened his hand around his neck.

''Say that again half-breed and I will snap your neck.'' he felt his temper flare even as his stomach twisted in knots. Ridiculous. Who was to say that Kagome would even be interested in Inuyasha. Sesshomaru loosened his hand on Inuyasha's throat.

''I was only kidding. Put me down.''

''I want you to beg. Take those words back and beg.''

Inuyasha knew that his brother was mad at him for his comment and he didn't want to anger him any further. ''Please. I'm sorry. I take them back.'' Sesshomaru let him go.

''What's wrong with you? You've been this serious about a woman.'' he said rubbing his neck.

''Get to work and don't interfere in my affairs or I won't take it easy on you next time.'' with that he left.

Inuyasha went to Miroku's office, knocked and let himself in. ''Hey, Miroku.''

''What's up!'' Miroku looked up from what he was doing.

''I just with Sesshomaru right now and he almost killed me.'' he rubbed his neck again.

''Are you okay? What could you have possibly said to make him go that far?'' asked a worried Miroku.

''I asked him if he liked Kagome and he said no, but when I suggested that I would take her to my bed, he strangled me. I've never been afraid of him but the look in his eyes today, were those of an obsessed man. He would have actually killed me.'' Just remembering made shivers run down Inuyasha's spine.

''I would stay out of his was, if I were you. He's playing a very dangerous game and you shouldn't let yourself get caught in the middle of it,'' Miroku sighed. ''Look at us gossiping like women, let get back to work, shall we?'' he smiled.

''Feh! I will go and meet her before lunch today, then I'll let her be.'' Inuyasha said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome decided to take a little break from her work. She stood up and stretched before going to the window. She had not seen Sesshomaru since she arrived this morning. That was good because she didn't want to face him yet. She wasn't ready to see him again but it was inevitable because they worked together. What would he think about her when they came face to face again?

Her hand touched her lips. Why had he kissed her? It's not like she didn't like it. She had. She had enjoyed the kiss and he was the one who stopped it. He was probably laughing at her for being drawn in like she was. If he hadn't stopped it she didn't know what would have happened afterwards. That was the past. She would make sure that it didn't happen again. The sound of a a knock interrupted her thoughts.

''Come in.'' she called. A man came in who looked like Sesshomaru.

''Hi, my name is Inuyasha. Are you busy?'' he asked.

''It's okay, come in,'' she smiled at him. ''I am Kagome. Pleased to meet you.'' She offered her hand to shake his.

Inuyasha was mesmerized by her beauty that instead of only shaking her hand he kissed it earning a gasp from Kagome. ''The pleasure is all mine.'' Bingo! So this was the woman driving his brother crazy? Hmm... ''So do you like it here so far?''

''Yes, I love it! This is my first time working in a big company and I love it so far.''

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. ''Oh, really?''

''Yes really. You see I am fresh from the university and I've worked before but nothing big just to support myself. I guess I should call myself lucky to have secured a job in this company.''

''Feh!'' Inuyasha said before he could stop himself.

''I beg your pardon? Did you say something?'' Kagome asked.

''Nothing.'' _That was close,_ he thought. If only she knew that his brother had pulled strings to get her a job here, she wouldn't be having that smile on her face. ''Yeh..welcome aboard. If you have any questions fell free to contact me. I would be happy to guide you.''

''Thanks I will.''

''Actually, why don't we have dinner tonight so that I can tell you all you need to know about the company?''

''You don't waste anytime, do you?'' Kagome couldn't believe the man.

''Why waste time? You only live once.'' Inuyasha shrugged.

''I guess you're right. Why can't you tell me about it in here?''

''Tell you what?'' asked a voice from the door. They both turned around to see Sesshomaru at the door. He didn't look pleased at all.

''Don't you ever knock?'' Inuyasha accused him. Kagome's mouth opened. Why was Inuyasha talking to Sesshomaru like that? Didn't he know that he was their boss? Wasn't he afraid of getting fired? What was going on here? She looked from one man to the other.

''What are you doing here, little brother?'' he looked directly at Inuyasha as he asked this.

''Little brother?'' Kagome asked. ''Are you two brothers?'' Just when she thought things couldn't get more interesting.

''Indeed. But he's my half brother.'' Sesshomaru walked further into the room.

''Feh! Just because we're brothers doesn't mean we get along. We hate each other.'' he glared at Sesshomaru.

''Half brother,'' he corrected again. ''You have not answered my question, what do you want here?''

''I came here to met Kagome.''

''So you have met her, leave this instant.'' he said curtly.

''But I've just offered to tell her more about the company.'' Inuyasha complained.

''She doesn't need you to...'' Kagome interrupted him. She didn't like where this was going.

''Actually I do. I've heard enough of this sibling rivalry. Inuyasha, I would love to go to dinner with you and here all you have to say about the company.''

''You're not going anywhere with him and that's final.'' he roared and left. Why did she have to interrupt him. He was very disappointed in his brother too. He would have a small talk with him and settle this once and for all.

''What was that al about.'' Kagome asked after Sesshomaru left.

''Just ignore him. He always wants to have things done his way.''

''But he can't make decisions for me. I am a grown up woman, for God's sake. I can't believe the nerve of him.'' she said seething.

''I'd better get out of here before I get you into more trouble,'' he walked to the door. ''I will give you a call later, okay?'' he left when she nodded.

Kagome couldn't believe Sesshomaru's outburst. Why was he angry that Inuyasha was in her office in the first place? What did it matter if Inuyasha told her about the company? Was it possible that he was jealous? Jealous that his younger brother was going to have dinner with her and not him? She shook her head. It didn't matter anyway. She wasn't interested in any of the two brothers.

_Better get some works done_, she thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as Sesshomaru heard the door to Kagome's office open, he was there in a flash. ''Come with me half breed.'' Inuyasha followed him obediently to his office, knowing what was to come. Once inside he turned to Sesshomaru.

''What is it now? If you think you will make me change my mind about taking Kagome to dinner, think again, Fluffy! Because I intend to dine with her tonight.''

''You will not and that _is_ final. You'd better obey me or you will find yourself on the streets.''

''I will too. What are you going to do about it?''

Sesshomaru smirked. ''Don't underestimate me half-breed. I can make your life miserable by firing you and making sure you don't get a job in another company. I have connections all over.''

''You can't do that, I am your brother.'' he stated stubbornly.

''Mark my words. I can and I will.'' he threatened.

''You would go to such great lengths because of her? Something is changing in you brother. You just don't see it.''

''What do you mean?'' he knew what Inuyasha was talking about but he played as if he had no clue.

''I never thought the day would come, when the great Lord Sesshomaru would fall for a human. How the mighty have fallen.''

''I have not fallen for her. I just want to sleep with her.'' Oops! Too late he realized that he had given too much information to the hanyou.

''Aha! I knew it,'' Inuyasha smiled knowingly. ''You just want to fuck her. But something must have happened if you haven't slept with her yet.''

Inuyasha was finally catching up. He was alway slow to grasp the things happening around him. Sesshomaru had to give it up to him for understand this fast. Might as well come clean.

''I want her to grace my bed and you will stay out of my way, understood?''

''But what should I tell her about dinner?'' he gave in.

''Here's what we'll do...'' Sesshomaru had already formed a plan for the situation at hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome waited in the parking lot after work. Most of the employees had left it seemed. She could tell by the few cars remaining. Inuyasha had called her and asked her to meet him at the parking at after work.

She looked at her watch. It was already quarter past five and he had said to meet at exactly five. Where the hell was he?Just then a limo drove by and stopped next to her. The driver got out and opened the back door.

''Good evening to you,'' the man said and bowed. ''Your limo awaits, miss.''

''Did Inuyasha ask you to pick me up?'' Kagome asked him.

''Yes, miss,'' he said but she hesitated. You never know with strangers.

''And where is he right now?'' she wasn't going to get in until she got some answers.

''He's in the car waiting for you.''

Relieved, Kagome got in saying, ''Why didn't you say so from the beginning.'' The driver shut the door once she was inside.

''Inuyasha, why did you...'' Kagome stopped in mid sentence. She was about to seat but the sight of the man sitting across from her caught her of guard. She had not expected to see him to be in the car. ''What are you doing here? Where is Inuyasha?''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well that's it for today. **

**I'm currently watching Death Note, Devil May Cry and Darker than black. **

**Oh, they both begin with D. I had not noticed. **

**I had ignored Death Note for a long time thinking it was boring. **

**I mean ..really.... who would want to waste their time watching a notebook that kills people.**

**But when I finally watched the first episode, I got hooked. **

**If you haven't watched it, give it a shot. You'll not want to stop. **

**You will not regret it. I like to watch a good anime. Dark, Yaoi, action.**

**Has any of you watched Hellsing, Trigun, Night Head Genesis? Are they good animes? **

**If know some good animes please send me a private mail with your recommendations. **

**Or if you're too lazy you can just tell me on your reviews which I look foward to.**

**Ebony-Knight. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 6

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''Good evening, Kagome!'' Sesshomaru said.

''Where is Inuyasha?'' Kagome asked still confused.

''He had something he had to take care of urgently, so instead of cancelling the dinner, he asked me to come in his place.''

''You're lying. Why didn't he call me personally? I'm getting out of here.'' she tried the door but it would not open, ''Let me out!'' she cried.

''Calm down, Kagome,'' Sesshomaru pulled her back to seat next to him. ''I don't bite... and if I do, I do it gently.'' he muttered.

''Let me go.'' she persisted.

''Is it so bad to be in my company?'' he asked.

''No. It's not that. I just..''

''We're here already. Why waste our efforts? Let's go have that dinner and I will tell you what you wanted to know. Then I will take you home, okay?''

Kagome didn't like this at all. Going out to dinner with him was like going out on a date with him and she had told herself that she wouldn't do it. But he made her seem like the villian here. She was so mad that she couldn't find the words to speak. She decided to keep quiet until she had her temper under control.

They arrived at his favourite restaurant and were let to a private area for VIP's only. A waiter came and took their drink order. Kagome didn't believe the luxurious life her boss led. Just being able to afford dining here was a privilege she had never thought she could have.

Sesshomaru didn't miss the look of admiration in Kagome's eyes. ''Are you pleased to be here? Do you like the place or do you wish to go somewhere else?''

''Everything is fine and I like it, thanks. It's just that I've never been to such an expensive restaurant as this one.''

''I'm glad.'' was all he said.

The waiter came back with their drinks, took their food orders and left. They talked about the company, Sesshomaru answering any questions that Kagome had until their dinner came. To her surprise, she was actually enjoying his company. He made her laugh and she felt at ease talking to him.

They ate slowly and silently. The meal was really delicious and she savoured every bite of her meal. When they finished, the waiter brought them expensive wine, poured it in each of their glasses and left.

Kagome sipped her wine fully aware of Sesshomaru's gaze on her. She didn't know what to say to him until he spoke. ''Why are you avoiding my eyes, Kagome?''

''I..I'm not avoiding you, see?'' she looked up at him as if to prove her point.

''That's better. Are you still upset with me?''

''I'll get over it.'' she shivered.

''Are you cold. Do you want tea?'' he asked concerned about her.

''Tea won't do,'' she said with a ghost of a smile.

''I know what would.'' The drawl was very pronounced.

She gave a little laugh knowing what he had in mind. It broke in the middle. ''Not sex. It won't work.''

''I was thinking of talking,'' he said mildly. ''Though if you prefer sex, I guess I could be persuaded.''

Kagome jumped. Her eyes flew to his. ''We have already talked. I would like to go home now.'' Sesshomaru paid and they left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks......

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they arrived at Kagome's apartment, Sesshomaru insisted on walking her to her door. She didn't feel like arguing with him, so she let him. Why did this suddenly feel like she was being dropped off, after a romantic date? Maybe they would even share a long kiss....

''I just want to thank you for this evening.'' she looked at him then to the keys in her hands.

''Thank me?''

''Yes.'' Her quick grin looked impish. ''I actually had a lovely time, despite all the ups and downs. It's been so long...'' Her voice trailed off and her grin faded.

He caught the note of pain in her voice and looked at her curiously. ''Are you dating anyone special?'' He hated to admit how closely he was watching her face for her reaction to that question.

''I'm not dating anyone at all,'' she said firmly, her chin high. ''And I don't plan to at the moment.''

Turning toward her, he couldn't resist touching her cheek. ''Who hurt you, Kagome?'' he asked softly, searching her eyes. ''What happened?''

She lowered her gaze, avoiding his scrutiny. ''That was along time ago. It's irrelevant now.''

He frowned, wondering why he felt such a strong, irrational desire to get revenge for her. The impulse was ridiculous. She wasn't his, after all. The elevator arrived.

''I'm glad you had a good time,'' he told her as he escorted her aboard. ''Even though I had to go force you to come along with me.''

She laughed, her mood changing like a summer day. She led him into the hallway. ''Here's my apartment.''

''I guess this is it.'' he said. The urge to kiss her grew in his chest and he started toward her,

hungry for another taste of her warmth. She moved away from him. ''Come here'' he commanded her holding out his hand.

Kagome didn't trust him but her legs moved of their own accord betraying her. She put her hand in his. Did she really want this? ''Are you going to kiss me?'' she asked it shyly.

''Yes. I would like to show you how much I yearn for you.''

''Then show me.'' To hell with her morals. She wanted to feel his lips on hers once again.

His gaze dropped to her mouth. His own opened as he breathed deeply, his hand tightening on hers. And then she was against him, pulled to her tiptoes so that her body meshed with his from knees to chest and Kagome could only think _wow!_ as his hot mouth settled on her startled lips.

Without reservation he kissed her deeply, his tongue wicked and warm and oh-so-talented, tasted her, teased her. Kagome clutched at him and when he finally lifted his head, she licked her lips, struggled for breath. She was captured by the heat in his eyes and the intensity of his purpose.

''You're a man-eater,'' he whispered right next to her ear, making goose bumps ride up and down her arms.

''You don't mean that, do you?'' her voice was also a whisper.

''Indeed, that describes you.''

Her thighs rested along the long hard length of his. His cheek against her own was tantalizing, his scent surrounding her. She felt how muscular his arms were, every female fantasy. But feeling those arms around her now had an all-new effect. She could feel the acceleration of his breath, Sesshomaru's heartbeat thundering against her.

''I've dreamed of being with you like this,'' he breathed against her ear, making her own heartbeat riot. ''I love the way you talk, the way you walk and your attitude. So sexy.''

She laughed at that, the sound tinged with excitement. ''Only you would think so, Sesshomaru. Everyone else thinks I'm an oddity.''

''No, not odd, just intimidating. Most guys don't like that.''

''But you do?'' He kissed her neck, startling a gasp from deep in her throat. She'd had very few kisses in her life. A kiss on her neck.... well, she's never realized how sensitive that area was.

''I like a woman with guts,'' Sesshomaru murmured, ''a woman with her own mind.''

She hadn't received that many compliment in her lifetime and never on that touched her so deeply. ''Oh Sesshomaru...'' She almost felt ready to cry - an aberration all in itself.

''You have no idea of all the things I'd like to do to you.''

''Tell me.'' she dared him. She knew he was trying to get into her pants but she let his speak his mind this once. She wanted to hear what he thought of her.

''Everything a man does with a sexy woman. That's what I want to do.'' Sesshomaru nuzzled her nape, making her shiver despite the warmth of the day. ''You're so oblivious to your appeal.''

''Maybe that's because I don't have any. Appeal, I mean.''

''You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You hold yourself back, and refuse to know anyone. You've got caution signs painted all over you. You're unique and special. It takes guts to be different, to do what you like best.''

Kagome twisted t look at him. ''And I'm good at what I do.''

''There's no doubt about that. I bet all the guys you've met wonder what it would be like to have you in bed.'' Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome blinked hard. ''What the heck does that have to do with anything?''

''Kagome, where men are concerned, everything has to do with sex. Guys wonder if you have that much energy to do it.''

''I think you're teasinG me.''

''Nope.'' His arms squeezed her closer still and his voice dropped to a rough growl. ''I know, because I've been thinking the same things.''

Everything in Kagome tightened. She looked up to see his face, to try and determine if he was serious or not. But the second she did, Sesshomaru kissed her. And if his earlier kiss had been a scorcher, this one positively burned her up.

She ended up tilted against his arm, her head ached back while he took her mouth and taught her a lot about the pleasures of a deep kiss. She eagerly accepted the lesson, but all too soon, Sesshomaru released her. Stunned, Kagome slowly managed to open her eyes.

''You okay?'' he asked, his voice gruff, his fingertips rough on her cheek.

She sighed. Oh, she was fine. Real fine. She smiled. ''You're an incredible kisser.''

''You know what I think we should do now?'' There was a wealth of suggestion in his tone.

''Make out with me at the drive-in?'' she offered knowing very well what he had in mind.

''What?'' Sesshomaru's voice was low and rough she barely recognized it. She nuzzled her head against his hard, comforting chest. ''Is that what you want to do?''

''I was only kidding! I don't want to make out with you.'' she laughed nervously.

''Have you ever made out with anyone before?'' his question threw her off. She moved a step away. The action answered his question.

''No I haven't.''

Sesshomaru brought her back against him and kissed her. ''I told you, you're intimidating.''

''I don't intimidate you,'' she pointed out.

''No.'' He drew a deep breath. ''We'll make out soon, Kagome. I promise you.''

Kagome smiled. ''I can't wait...'' _Like hell will, I allow that to happen_, she thought. Looking away, she quickly fumbled for her key and fit it into the door. ''Well, goodnight,'' she said brightly, gave him one last smile and disappeared into her apartment. Sesshomaru stood staring at the closed door, uttered a low oath and finally turned back towrd the elevator.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sesshomaru arrived at his mansion, Jaken was there to greet him. ''Good evening, my lord.'' he bowed to his master.

''Good evening. Did you do as I asked?''

''Aye, my lord. I managed to convince the Landlord to give her a three day notice to evacuate the building. He refused at first but when I showed him the money, he took it gladly and agreed to the deal.''

''What would be the reason to make her leave?'' he asked curious how they'd manage everything. Sesshomaru listened as Jaken explained to him the details. ''You have done well.'' he said.

Jaken smiled. ''I am yours to command, my lord.'' He loved it when Lord Sesshomaru praised him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thanks guys for the reviews. **

**I'm really happy that you enjoy my story. **

**Keep them coming. They lift me up.**

**Ebony-Knight. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 7

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Kagome woke up and got ready to go to work. She checked her mail box and sat down to have breakfast. Two of the letters were rejections from the company she had applied to for a job. The third though, wasn't what she expected. It was a letter from her Landlord.

She read the letter again and again. She tried to call her Landlord but his line was busy. She looked at the time and realized she would be late if she didn't leave soon. She had lost her appetite already, so she decided to just go to work.

What was she going to do? She had only till the weekend to get a place to stay. She couldn't go to her mum's place because they didn't live in the same city. She also had her job to think about. She needed to find a place nearby and soon. But three days? That was a very short notice. There was nothing she could do but move out given the conditions.

At work she kept her self busy but she couldn't help but be worried. She had a lot of work to do but she had to look for a place. She browsed through the internet but most apartments were still occupied and would only be free by the beginning of next month. Suddenly, the intercom buzzed.

''Yes, please,'' she said.

''Come into my office, Kagome.'' Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome went and knocked at the door then let herself in. Sesshomaru did not look up as she entered the office. That he didn't acknowledge her presence really pissed her off. Who the hell did he think he was treating her like this? Wasn't it just yesterday, that they shared much more that a kiss? He was like a chameleon. She had no idea what to make of this man.

''I want you to go over these returns,'' his pointed to the files on top of his desk but he still didn't look up. This annoyed Kagome even more. What the hell? She picked them up to go back to her office but he stopped her, ''I didn't say you could leave, you will stay here and work on them here.''

''B...but..I can do it in my office.'' She cried.

''You will do as you're told. Now sit!'' he commanded.

What was the matter with him, why was he in a bad mood? She went through the files her thoughts still on her housing problem. She thought of friends that she could ask, for to take her in for a while but only Sango came to mind. She was her best friend and the closest person to her.

But she didn't want to impose because Sango lived with her younger brother, Kohaku, who also depended on her. The apartment they lived in was also small not enough for three. Of course Sango would never turn her away when she needed her help but Kagome understood the situation she was in.

They had met at the university and clicked. Since then they did almost everything together, from studying, to partying, to hanging out together. Sango was a lively and open person who always shared her experiences with Kagome. She sighed heavily.

''What's wrong, Kagome?'' Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

She looked up. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sigh like that. It's nothing really.''

''You can't fool me. You look so tense. Something is obviously on your mind.'' he insisted.

She dropped her hands to her sides and looked away. Tears dampened her lashes and ran down her cheeks. She sniffed. ''I'm sorry.'' she said again.

''Stop apologizing and tell me why you're crying.''

''I just got a letter from my Landlord saying I have to evacuate my apartment.''

''Did he give a reason why?'' he knew very well but played the innocent.

''Due to safety reasons, the whole building need to be renovated. It's such a short notice and I don't know whether I'll be able to find a place soon.'' she burst out crying.

''Hey, come here.'' he said gently standing up. She also stood up and went into his arms. He held her close as she cried her heart out. She stayed in those strong arms because she felt safe, because she got the comfort she needed. She calmed herself and looked up at him.

''How am I going to get a place in three days? I can't even afford to stay in a hotel at the moment, this is just cruel.''

''I can help you, if you want'' Sesshomaru offered.

''How? Don't you see, it's impossible for me to get a place so fast. I have checked the internet and most apartments will only be free from next month. Where will I stay in the mean time?''

''You can move to my place. I have enough room and you can stay until you get your own place, how's that?''

''I don't want to impose.''

''You will not. Like I said, I have enough room and you're in trouble. It's only logical that I help you.''

Kagome pause to think about it. Living under the same roof with her boss was not a good idea. Not only because he was her boss but because he had made it very clear that he was interested in her sexually. But what was she supposed to do at this desperate time. She was indeed, desperate. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

He was offering her a roof over her head until she could find a place of her own. A small part of her mind told her to forget the idea but her heart told her to accept his help. After all, it was only for a while until she got a place which will be soon. She would look in the newspapers too, to see if she could find a good apartment. She was going to be earning well so she would find something more to her liking.

''But you're my boss. We work together, what will people think?'' she tried to deny her feelings.

''No one has to know, Kagome.'' Sesshomaru coaxed.

Kagome nodded. '' Thanks. I really appreciate it.'' she hugged him.

''You're welcome. If you need anything else, feel free to ask me. I'll organise for a track to pick your things up on Saturday. Is that alright?''

''Yes, I will have everything ready by then.'' she smiled. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Kagome thought. Sesshomaru released her and they got back to work. Whenever Kagome would look up she would find Sesshomaru looking at her. Finally, she decided to speak.

''What? Do I have something on my face?'' she asked.

''Nothing. I wasn't looking at you. Though my eyes were on you, my mind was very far from here.'' he lied. ''I'm just thinking.'' he said. She decided to let it go but she still felt his gaze on her as she continued with her work. By lunch time she had finished working on the files. She excused herself.

''Well, I'll be going back to my office.'' she told him.

''Stay and have lunch with me. I have something that my chef made.''

''Okay,'' she agreed. She wasn't planning on going out for lunch anyway. So she decided to crush. They sat at the bar and enjoyed the meal together. ''This is really delicious.''

''I told you so.'' he said with a lot of pride. ''Tell me about your family.''

She sipped her apple juice. '' There's not much to tell. I have a younger brother, Souta, who still lives with my mum. My dad died when I was ten so my mum struggled to raised us alone.''

He frowned. ''I'm sorry. I didn't know that.''

''It's okay. I don't remember much of my father because he travelled a lot because of work and was never home. I have to give it up for my mum though, she did her best to raise her by herself.'' Her mouth softened into a tender smile. ''She's the best.''

''What about your brother?''

''He just finished high school and is already a fresh man in university.''

''Are you close to them?''

''Of course, we're very close.'' No doubt in her mind, families were supposed to stay together, to care about one another. His world was a different world from the scene she had witnessed between the two brothers. She would have also wanted to live close to her family but the circumstances hadn't allowed her.

''Do you miss them?'' he asked.

''Very much.''

''Do you often visit?''

''They don't live in the same town as I do, so it's difficult to see them as often as I wish. When I was at the university I couldn't travel much because I also had a part time job that I had to do to support myself. But during the family holidays, I go visit them.''

After lunch Kagome thanked Sesshomaru and went back to her office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Kagome entered her office the telephone started ringing. Who could it be? She hurried and picked the receiver up.

''Hello?'' she asked.

''Hi, its Kagura. How have you been?''

''Fine, thanks.''

''I've been trying to call you in your office since before lunch but there was no answer. I wanted us to go have lunch together.''

''Sorry, I wasn't in here. I was working in Sesshomaru's office.''

There was a pause. ''Oh really!''

''Yes, really. I had to work on some account files and he insisted that I do it in his office.''

''So did you go for lunch alone?''

''Oh no, Sesshomaru had a packed lunch and invited me to share it with him.''

''Sounds cozy.'' Kagura said disgusted.

''Well, I was hungry and wasn't planning on lunch so when he offered, I dug in. The food was very delicious.'' she said.

''I bet it was. Too bad though, maybe we'll meet again soon. Take care, Kagome.''

''You too, Kagura.'' she hung up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagura hung up the phone with a slam. That bitch! How dare she? She had just started working here recently and now she was sharing a meal with Lord Sesshomaru. What else will she do next? Move in with him?

She knew of Lord Sesshomaru's affairs with humans, his lust, making him use all the beautiful women he had dated. Those women had never a threat because she knew sooner or later they would be disposed of.

Lord Sesshomaru was a demon like her. Of course he wouldn't go as far as take a human as his mate. That is why Kagura was there. She was waiting for him to get tired of those women and ask her to mate him. Kagome wasn't really a threat but it made Kagura jealous that she was spending time with Lord Sesshomaru.

Now she had a good reason to get close to her and find out what the bitch was up to. Maybe she wanted to seduce Lord Sesshomaru? She had better give that idea up because there was no way in hell that Kagura would allow her. She would have to get the bitch out of the picture if she felt threatened again.

Once Kagome was out of the picture, she would make her moves and make it clear to her Lord that she is what he needs in his life. That she is the perfect mate and could produce a pure blood heir unlike any human.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On Friday evening, Kagome rushed out of her apartment to the waiting limo outside. She had packed her things and was ready to move the next day. The chauffeur opened the rear door for her and she climbed in. Sesshomaru was inside the limo waiting for her. She sat across him.

''Hey!'' she greeted him.

''Hey!'' he replied. ''Come sit next to me.'' he looked into her eyes then slowly down her body. The look left her shaking so much she thought she might drop.

She moved closer to him, her eyes intent on his face. ''So.... what now?'' she asked.

''I plan to show you a good time.''

''What does that involve? I thought this was business.''

''It is. But I wouldn't mind mixing it with pleasure.'' he smirked.

Kagome gave him a piercing glance. ''Don't get silly ideas.''

He cursed. ''Damn it, Kagome, why are you playing hard to get? I know you want me as much as I want you. What games are you playing?''

He was so handsome even when angered. ''Why are you upset? I told you from the beginning it isn't a good idea. And now, you're my boss. The more reason for me to stay away from you.''

''But I don't want you to stay away. I want you close to me like this.'' he said with a maddening calm. ''Who are you saving yourself for? Can't I be that person?''

Her lips thinned in a hard line. ''I don't want to be used for just a day. I want much more than that. I deserve a man who will stay after our first night together. I don't think you can do that.''

He backed away from her a little. ''I don't have time for this.'' he was a patient man but she was proving to be a hard nut to crack.

Watching his reaction she said, ''I knew it.''

He turned to her again and his hands shot out to grasp her upper arms. '' We can be good together, Kagome. I don't know about the future, Kagome, but I know this much. I want you. I've never wanted a woman so much like I want you.'' His golden eyes glittered with a strange light and colour.

She was trembling so hard. ''What colour are your eyes?'' her voice throbbed.

His chest heaved. ''Don't change the subject. What do you think you're doing to me now?'' came a tortured whisper....

''What am I doing to you?'' she knew she was playing with fire.

He took her hand and put it on his arousal. She gasped. ''Feel it, Kagome. Feel how hard you make me. Feel how hot I am for you.'' Kagome felt the his hard cock twitch in response to her touch.

''I......'' she tried to say something but no words came out. _Oh my God! It's getting hot in here_, Kagome thought. She looked into his eyes. There was no mistaking his need, or his desire. He wanted her.

Her breath caught, but before she could speak, he lowered his head and kissed her. Kagome was in heaven. His warm, tender lips teased hers with a sensual gentleness that made her want to melt against him. He tilted his head slightly, then brushed her lower lip with his tongue. Instantly she parted for him.

He claimed her - passionately.

''Please Sesshomaru...'' She begged from every sensitized cell in her body, so on fire.

Long, deep sensual kisses that went on and on. He crushed her against him, melding her curves to his solid frame. Their hands roved frantically as if in disbelief that they were in each other's arms. His mouth stifled her moans of ecstasy, transporting her to their kissing encounters from before.

This was even more intoxicating. Much more.

''Please don't stop,'' she begged when he unexpectedly wrenched his mouth from hers, holding her at a distance while he struggled to recover from the passion that had left them so aroused and was now threatening to consume them.

''You want me?'' she asked when he sat back.

He gave her a smirk that spoke of male confidence. ''Yes, and I mean to have you. Only not tonight,'' he said rubbing her lower lip with his thumb. ''We have other priorities tonight, the party, remember? Let us concentrate.'' The limo came to a halt. He glanced at the door as it opened.

''But soon, my Kagome. Soon.''

He put his arm around her and led her out of the car. Kagome's head was spinning from what they had just shared. What was she going to do about the desire that burned through her? She was saying one thing and doing another? She had never been so undecided before in her life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**There you go, folks. Tell me what you think! **

**I thank you all for the nice reviews. Keep them coming. **

**They are received and much appreciated.**

**They are like the air I breath. I need reviews, reviews!**

**Ebony-Knight. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 8

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On Saturday morning, Kagome woke up and packed the last of her things. She really didn't have a lot of stuff and for that she was greatful. Moving was a headache. Just as promised Sesshomaru sent two men to come pick her stuff up. Since she had packed everything in cartons, it was very easy for the men to carry. She wanted to help too, but they asked her to leave everything to them. She let them do their work as she went to clean her small kitchen.

Vivid memories of last night haunted her mind. Sesshomaru had been a gentleman the rest of the evening at the party. She had met some of his acquaintances who were also people with higher ranks. At first she had felt out of place but Sesshomaru noticed her nervousness and had assured her. Only then did she relax. One of the transport men spoke to her.

''We're through here. Sesshomaru asked that you call him on this number,'' he gave her a piece of paper, ''once we were finished loading your stuff.'' he said.

''Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it.'' she smiled at him.

''No problem. It's our job. Well, goodbye.'' he turned to leave.

Kagome looked at the piece of paper. It was Sesshomaru's private number. She called him and he told her that he would pick her up in two hours. She needed some time to clean up the place before she left for good. She hung up and called her family, then Sango. She wanted to meet her best friend and tell her what's been going on in her life so far. And it was a lot.

She had let it go too far last night. To think that she wanted him to continue kissing her was just unbelievable. To be honest with herself, she enjoyed his company more than she would like to admit. No one had ever let her lose control like that. She craved for more yet she wanted to hate him. Hate him for making her feel so hot, so alive.

And when he let her feel how aroused he was... God! She had never touched a man's penis before but when she felt his, she got really excited. Hmm.... She wondered.... _Don't think about things like that gal,_ Kagome stopped her line of thought.

She would be very strict from now on. It's true that she wanted him for herself but she would be strong from now on and not give into her desires. He had told her that he planned to have her soon and Kagome knew that he meant every word. He was someone who went after what he wanted and what he wanted was her. He would not give up until he had his way with her.

Well...if it was up to her he would wait forever, because she was never going to give in to his seduction. Kagome was no fool. She wondered if getting a job in his company wasn't his doing. Wasn't it fishy that just after meeting him, she would get a job and work directly with him?

But she had been interviewed by another man and she believed she got the job because she was capable of performing her job and was qualified for it. Rich men always liked to play dirty after all and he was no exception. She wouldn't put it past him to do things like that but she gave him the benefit of a doubt.

Sesshomaru was her boss and she wanted that they have respect between them. To know the boundaries. She had to make it clear to him that she didn't want any intimacy between them. But was she strong enough to resist his advances? She always thought she was until she met him. So much had happened in such a short time. The sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. It was Sesshomaru, so she let him in.

He gave her a peck before she could protest. ''Shall we go?'' He took her case from her while she locked the door. What's inside the case. I thought you would let them men take all your things?''

''Those are important documents and my schools certificates.'' She said and settled herself into the leather-lined luxury of his car. ''Great! Today you're driving yourself.''

''Yes, sometimes I just want to move around alone.'' He shot her a brief look as he turned the ignition key, but forced his eyes back onto the road immediately, his hands tightening around the wheel.

''You didn't have to pick me up, you've done already enough for me.''

''No problem.''

''I would like to go meet a girlfriend of mine at her apartment, if you don't mind.''

''Sure. I will drop you off then will come pick you up later.''

''What? You won't come with me? It's not that I don't want you to come with me...'' she tried to explain.

''I have to go to meet someone at his office. Call me when you're through, okay?'' After giving him directions, he dropped her at Sango's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome was very happy to see her so she gave her best friend a tight hug. ''It's nice to see you again, Sango.''

''Come in, Kags. I've just finished baking a cake, maybe you'd like to try it.''

''Sure. You know I love your cooking. Where is Kohaku?''

''He didn't sleep here last night. I think he has a girlfriend. He told me he wouldn't come back so I wouldn't be worried. But I am. Just the other day I was taking care of him and now it's like he doesn't need me anymore.'' Sango explained.

''He's a man now. There's nothing you can do but let nature take its place. And he needs you very much. You're all he's got so don't take it to heart if his attentions are somewhere else. He will always turn to you because you're his family.''

''I guess you're right. But tell me about your new job. Do you like it?''

''I do. But you'll never guess who my boss is!''

''Who is your boss?'' Sango asked curious.

''Seshomaru Taisho.'' she said and watched her friend's reaction.

''_The_ Sesshomaru Taisho?''

''The one and only.'' She explained how she got the letter and was called for an interview in such a short notice.

''Don't you think it's a little weird that you got the job in his company just after meeting him and refusing to go out on a date with him?''

''I've thought the same thing but then it doesn't really matter. I have a job that I'm qualified for and I will do it to earn a living.''

''You're so lucky. What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes! So has he made any moves on you again?''

Kagome blushed. ''How should I say this...'' she looked for the right words.

''He has hasn't he? So what have you tow been up to? Has he shown you the pleasures of love making yet?''

''Oh, no. We've only kissed. Well, he kissed me first.'' she defended herself.

''It doesn't matter who kissed who. What matters is, did you like it?'' Sango stared directly into her eyes.

''Yes, I did. Very much.'' Kagome said dreamily.

''Go for it girl. I don't know why you won't allow yourself to be free. Let yourself go. Relax and enjoy what comes your way. Life is too short.''

Kagome followed Sango into the kitchen and they sat down to eat the strawberry cake. It was very delicious. Kagome thought about what Sango had told her minutes before. Maybe she was right. She had to relax and enjoy herself. But..

''I am very scared, Sango,'' she told her friend.

''I can imagine. You're afraid because of his reputation. I will tell you what, Kagome. I always dreamt of being with the same man who took my virginity. I thought he was the one for me, the one who would marry me, the one who I would spend the rest of my life with. But now if I look back, I am glad that we're not together.''

''Why?'' she asked.

''It didn't work out and I accepted it. What I don't regret is that he took away my virginity. He was very gentle with me that I soon forgot about the pain. It's very painful at first but then the pain goes away after a short time. I'm sure you've heard about this often, so I'm not trying to scare you. I just want you to be prepared. I never had anyone to tell me such things.''

''Even though my mum is there for me, I've never asked her of such an embarrassing matter.''

''It's a good thing one experiences that only once, for I don't know if I could survive another painful experience like that. I've been with other men after him. It's not like I knew it wouldn't work out, on the contrary. You can never tell in a relationship. You don't know what will happen tomorrow if you don't live for today. That's why I want you to do what your heart desires. Don't judge him because you thinks he will sleep with you for a day. Just enjoy your time together, okay?''

''Thanks Sango for sharing that with me. There's something else I've not told you. I'm going to be staying a his place for a while.''

''Wow! That was fast.'' Sango exclaimed.

''Don't misunderstand, please.'' she explained the circumstances.

''Why didn't you ask me? You know you can stay here if you want.''

''I didn't want to impose. You already have too much in your hands and when he offered I accepted because it would be only for a while until I get a place of mine. I'd better call him now. Give me a moment.'' she called Sesshomaru and told him that she was ready.

They talked some more until he arrived. He came up to Sango's apartment so she introduced them. ''Nice to meet you.'' Sango said.

''Same here.'' said Sesshomaru.

''Take good care of her, or you will answer to me.'' Sango threatened.

''Sango!!!!'' Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru smirked. ''I will. Be sure of that.'' With that they left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the car Sesshomaru looked at the stiff, uptight set of her shoulders and wondered what had happened to the fire that had once burned so brightly within her. Was she scared of living with him? _A woman's heart is the only thing that never does what one expects,_ he thought. Women thought that men did strange things but that wasn't true. They drove in silence until he drew up in front of a large and elegant mansion.

''We are here!'' he announced.

Once inside the luxury of his home, reality began to hit home and Kagome realized just where she was, and with whom. Had she been out of her mind to agree to live in such close confines with a man like him? ''What a nice house. I've never seen anything like it before.'' The mansion was really huge and she would need a guide to know her way around.

As if reading her mind Sesshomaru said, '' I will give you a small tour after we have dinner.''

''That will be nice, thanks.''

The went into the dining and had their dinner. Sesshomaru introduced her to Jaken and his chef. They were the only other people who lived here with him. Kagome loved a good meal and the rump steak with potatoes was really delicious. She would have to remember to compliment the chef for dinner well done. They had wine with their dinner and talked for a while.

Afterwards, Sesshomaru showed her around to get her familiarized to her surroundings. Kagome looked around her, longing for the escape of sleep. ''Where will I be sleeping?''

His mouth hardened. As far away from him as possible. But the pert thrust of her breast reminded him of something very elemental indeed and he felt the hardening of desire.

''I will show you'' He beckoned for her to follow him to the guest bedroom, where a huge bed seemed to dominate the entire room and as he slung the suitcase down, he wondered if she slept naked or with clothes on.

Kagome looked around, anything to avoid his eyes. ''This is lovely, thank you.''

''Do you want to go to bed right away?'' he questioned silkily.

Caught in the cross fire of his eyes, Kagome stared across the bed at Sesshomaru and reality spun her mind into confusion. ''B...bed?'' she gulped and felt her heart accelerate.

''Yes, bed?'' he responded.

''I..'' Kagome was a nervous wreck. The thought of sharing a bed with Sesshomaru made her heart beat faster with a delicious, illicit kind of pleasure.

He smirked. ''You think I want to share the other half of the bed? Is that what's worrying you?''

Kagome's cheeks flamed as her mind cruelly conjured up a forbidding sensual thought. ''I..'' she tried again but the words wouldn't come out. So she gave up trying to say anything.

Sesshomaru looked at her. _Was she always this edgy?_ he wondered furiously. Would she resist him if he pulled her into his arms and began making love to her right now? ''It's getting late,'' he turned to walk away. ''Goodnight, Kagome - I'll see you in the morning.'' He shut the door very quietly behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru went to his bedroom immediately. He was glad he had left when he had, for he wasn't sure he would have been able to let her go if he touch her.

He didn't even stay long enough to give her a goodnight kiss.

He didn't trust himself and his beast anymore. Just knowing that she would so close to him, left him yet again, with a painful erection.

What he need to do was to take a cold shower. But he wasn't sure the shower would help at all.

For he was at his limit. His beast was raging to come out. Screaming for him to take her.

This was the first time in centuries that his beast had wanted him to take a woman in haste. He didn't understand any of it at all.

All he wanted was to fuck her to oblivion but for his beast to interfere like that, was something that scared even him, the great Lord Sesshomaru.

''Consider yourself lucky, Kagome.'' he said as cold water poured down his body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Someone asked me when the lemon is coming. It's coming sooner that you think!**

**I will try to update tomorrow but its not a promise. **

**Thanks you for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. Keep em coming!**

**You guys are the best, love ya all. **

**Ebony-Knight. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 9

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a largely sleepless night, Kagome woke up late the following morning. All she had thought about was Sesshomaru and his behaviour last night. Why had he left so abruptly?

It's true that she was nervous but him being in the same room as her discussing the bed, but his sudden departure wasn't what she had expected. Maybe he had already given up on her? Why did the idea bother her so much?

Because she was enjoying the attention he was giving her. She was going to have to be careful if she wanted her virginity still intact by the time she left his mansion. All she had to do was be strong and not give in to her desires. It was going to be hard but she was going to give it her best shot.

_I'd better go get a shower,_ Kagome thought. She removed her night dress and covered herself with a towel and opened the door. She wished the bathroom was inside her room but unfortunately it wasn't.

She scanned the corridor not wanting anyone to see her in nothing but a towel before she walked out toward the bathroom.

She took her time in the shower, washed her hair and enjoying the feel of hot water on her skin. When she finished, she dried herself and decided to rush back to the safety of her room.

She opened the door to make a run for it only to collide with someone outside the bathroom door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weekends were going to be the worst, Sesshomaru decided. At least during the week, the days were filed by going to the office and the evenings spent catching up on the million and one things he needed to do. But Kagome's first Saturday in his mansion had him feeling like a caged tiger with nowhere to go.

His room was just next to hers, which made him have a sleepless night. If he wanted he would just go to her right now. But he restrained himself. In as much as he wanted her, she was still a guest in his home and he would treat her with some respect. He had already had a shower and was all dressed and ready to go have breakfast.

He collided with Kagome outside the bathroom and his blood pressure shot through the ceiling. She had no clothes on but a short towel which undid itself and fell due to the impact. He steadied her before letting his eyes roamed slowly over her body.

Long pale limbs still glistening with tiny beads of water, and hair streaming in rivulets over her shoulders to cling erotically to her pout breasts. His gaze fell between her legs.... How would he feel if he reached out and touched her there? Would she scream for him? The temperature in the corridor suddenly rose.

**Claim her now! **his beast wanted to take control again.

''Silence! This is not the time nor place. She is not ready for us... yet.''

_''When will she be ready? As far as I can see she is ripe and ready to be plucked.'' _

''Soon. But I want her to submit to me, with all her being. Only then....''

_''She is our soul mate, claim her now.''_ his beast persisted.

''Claim her? I can't claim a human as my mate. I only want her body end of story. Don't get stupid ideas like that. She is only a toy, nothing more.''

_''How long do you intend to lie to yourself? You must have felt it already. She is the one. She is the one we have been waiting for. Don't deny our mate just because she is human. She is a very strong woman, have you not noticed?''_

''We'll continue this conversation later. I still have a naked woman in front of me that I have to deal with.'' Sesshomaru said his thoughts back to the woman standing in front of him.

''Cant you put something on?'' he snarled. It took all he had to be a gentla man.

''I was just on my way to do exactly that,'' she retorted, but her cheeks turned tones of red. She hadn't missed the sudden darkening of his eyes, nor the fleeting look of hunger that had crossed his face. '''If you wouldn't mind letting me pass.''

''Delighted,'' he said sarcastically, but even though he pressed himself against the wall, he could still feel the warmth emanating from her body.

''Thank you,'' she said, the close proximity making her only too aware of his raw masculinity, the rugged features, the muscular shafts of his thighs, which rippled through his jeans.

She picked up the towel, covered herself and made it to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her with a shaking hand, feeling the guilty sting of blood to her breasts and knowing that he wasn't immune to her, nor she to him. Deep down she despised herself for wanting him so much.

Sesshomaru was drinking his coffee in the dining room when she finished dressing and he looked up as she walked in. What in heaven's name was she wearing? She looked neat and sweet -astonishingly enough - extremely efficient. She was wearing a blue mini-skirt with a brown spaghetti top, which brought out the colour of her eyes. He fought for something to say when she gave him a bland smile.

''There's coffee in the pot. If you prefer to have some orange juice you can get it from the refrigerator. And here are some muffins and beacon. Help yourself to whatever you want.''

''Thanks.'' was all she said. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down to eat in silence.

''So are you sulking?'' Sesshomaru murmured leaning forward only to be punished by the mesmerizing vision of her breasts gloriously outlined through the spaghetti strap.

Kagome looked up and frowned. ''I am not sulking.''

''Are you still mad that I got to see that sexy body of yours?'' he smirked. Her silence infuriated him. He wasn't used to women giving him the cold shoulder, he was used to them eating out of his hand. ''Are you still mad about that?''

Kagome gave him a chilly stare. Of course she was! He had seen her completely naked as the day she was born. It wasn't his fault that they collided but he wasn't supposed to look at her like she was a tasty meat that he couldn't wait to devour.

She forced herself to eat something thought it wasn't easy, not with Sesshomaru's long legs stretched out underneath the table, only a whisper away from hers. He noticed how neatly she avoided answering the question. ''I wouldn't mind another show of that body.'' he said.

Kagome stood up and left the table. He watched as she walked away from him and forced himself to stifle a groan. That skirt did nothing to disguise the high, hard curve of her bottom. He felt the stir of longing deep in his groin. He drank the last of his coffee and put the mug down. He had to find something to occupy his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once in her room, Kagome unpacked her things. She put her clothes in the closets and arranged everything the way she wanted. By the time she was through, evening was approaching fast. The growl of her stomach reminded her that she had not eaten anything since breakfast. She went down to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

''Are you hungry?'' a voice asked from behind her.

''Don't scare me like that!'' she turned around to face him. How did he manage to do that? She had not heard footsteps as he came into the kitchen.

''If you're scared then let me comfort you.'' he put his arms around her. She saw the way his eyes darkened and something deep inside her began to melt.

''Wh..what?'' she whispered as he stared down at her. Her lips trembled and he traced their shivering outline with the tip of his finger. He moved his finger to smooth the curve of her jaw and from there to her neck and then still to the swell of her rounded breast, and shaking uncontrollably, she let him.

''Kagome?'' his voice was very low.

''Hmm?''

''Are you hungry?'' he asked.

''Yes.'' she whispered.

''Me too. But not for food.''

''Sesshomaru...'' she swallowed, because his face was ablaze with hunger. If he wasn't hungry for food, what then?

''Eat something, Kagome, then we'll go somewhere.''

''Where are we going?''

''You will see!''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks......

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After she finished eating, she asked ''Should I change my clothes? I'm not sure whether these are the right clothes for where we are going since you won't tell me.''

''Don't worry. Your clothes are perfect for the occasion.'' The drove out. It was already dark by the time they reached their destination.

''The drive-in??'' Kagome asked surprised. She knew what it meant. She had only made a joke about wanting to make out and he had taken her seriously. Yet she wanted to make out at the drive-in.

''Yes. We will have lots of fun.'' he assured her his eyes still on the road.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do. The drive-in was already crowded as they looked for a parking place. The movie would probably start in about ten minutes. Sesshomaru maneuvered the car to the back of the lot, up close to where a border of trees kept anyone from parking behind him. A red Opel was to his right about four rows down, and there was no one to his left. It wasn't the best spot to see the screen, but then, he didn't care about that.

He turned to Kagome. ''Let the games begin.''

''Sesshomaru??'' she asked nervously.

''Hey, calm down. I haven't been able to stop thinking about.'' he said to ease the tension.

Now that was nice to hear. She knew that they would be terrific together and he intended to show her they'd be even better together sexually. But he had to move slowly with her. Kagome was new to this and the last thing she wanted was to feel used.

Sesshomaru caught her face and held it still for his kiss. At first the kiss was gentle and tentative that had the windows steaming up just minutes before the speaker came on and the screen lit up.

Ignoring the movie, he continued to kiss her, taking and giving pleasure until Kagome started panting in his arms. Then it became hard, full of need and fast leaving them both breathless.

Taking his cues from the way she moved against him, he slowly dragged his fingers over her shoulder, down her chest and across one stiffened nipple. Her loud gasp made him pause and he asked, ''Do you like this?''

''Yes.''

He shifted a little, releasing her long enough to move his seat back, then pulled her over the gear and onto his lap. Kagome clutched his shoulders, her eyes wide as he took her lips again.

A moan on the screen drew her attention. They both looked up. Kagome straightened, causing Sesshomaru to moan too, as her rounded behind pressed against him. ''What are they doing?'' She sounded breathless, fascinated and Sesshomaru stifled his impatience. He tried to focus on the movie.

''I'd call it heavy petting.''

Looking at him again, her expression devoid of any guile, she asked. ''Do you want to do that with me?''

His breath caught. ''Oh yeah. I want to touch you everywhere, Kagome.''

''I didn't know ...''

Sesshomaru stroked her mouth with a fingertip while Kagome put her hands on his chest. Her fingers spread on his chest and she gave him a small, curious caress, feeling his muscles, which Kagome knew were rock-hard in anticipation. He cupped her face and drew her closer. She felt his hard arousal pressing

''Do you want to touch me?''

Kagome knew exactly what he meant. ''I want to touch you but I've never... you know..... touched a guy there.''

''Are you still a virgin, Kagome?'' he asked.

''Yes. Are you disappointed?''

''No. I knew you were inexperienced but I never expected you to be a virgin. May I give you your first lesson?''

He didn't wait for her answer he took her hand and put it on his arousal. Kagome glanced back at the movie, watched intently for a moment then with the bottom lip caught between her teeth she curled her hand around him through his jeans. His entire body tightened and he cursed low.

''Does that please you?''

''Yes it does.''

''And this?'' She stroked tentatively, causing him to break out in a sweat.

''I'd like it more if you'd kiss me.'' Kagome kissed him hungrily.

The night air was balmy and warm so she asked without hesitation. ''Can you take off your shirt Sesshomaru, I want to look at you.''

''Only if you take off yours too.'' he suggested roughly.

Kagome shook her head. ''If I do, you'll probably get distracted and I won't get to what I want.''

''What is it you want, honey?''

''To touch you. To make you feel the same way you make me feel.''

His golden eyes were a dark glitter in the knight, watching her, calculating. Finally he nodded. ''All right. But I will get my turn.'' He adjusted his seat so that it was lying flat.

''We'll see.'' Sesshomaru's hand slid up the outside of her thigh, making her gasp and go still.

''Yeah,'' he growled. Moving before his fingers could make her forget her intent, Kagome shoved him flat then leaned over him until their noses almost touched. He caught her hips and help her still. His thumbs rubbed her waist gently, convincingly. There was no apology in his tone when he admitted., ''I want everything.''

''Oh, Sesshomaru.'' she leaned away. ''You say you want everything. Her fingers trailed over his cheek, down his throat to his chest. ''Well so do I. And right now, I want to touch you.'' She scooted back to sit near his knees and looked him over from his abdomen to the top of his head.

''You're a witch.'' He sounded hoarse and she could feel the tension in his muscles as he finally removed his shirt. Kagome spread her hands on his chest which was thoroughly trained, enjoying the feel of hot skin and solid muscle.

''Relax, Sesshomaru and tell me if I do anything wrong.'' The sounds of their combined breathing filled the car. ''I love your strong arms, how caring they are.'' She leaned down to kiss his collarbone, the hard rise of a pectoral muscle, one small nipple.

Sesshomaru gasped. ''I can't believe this.'' She couldn't either. She had never done this before but she wanted to try what she had seen on videos.

''Shhh,'' she told him. Her tongue glided over his nipple, earning her more gasps and the additional straining of his large frame. She inhaled his scent then had to admit, ''you smell good enough to eat.''

Her own body throbbed with sharp awareness, with need. Sesshomaru's hands, against her orders, tangled in her hair. He cradled her head, guiding her mouth over his flesh while murmuring what sounded like encouragements.

Inspired Kagome stroked him all over, from his rock-hard shoulders and taut abdomen, to his straining thighs - and then in-between. Sesshomaru's hips lurched, his fingers tightened. ''Kagome,'' he said, his voice shaking, ''This isn't wise - ''

Before, he had been so sure he would be able to handle it but now he didn't think he could. What was it about this woman that made him lose all his control? She was just like the women he had had before but somehow different. He didn't just want to make out but go all the way.

''You're so big.'' Kagome said touching him again.

Sesshomaru jerked away from her. His chest heaved, his gasping breaths were ragged. He pulled her down beside him and squeezed her close, his face in her throat, his body trembling. Seeing him like this, excited her unbearably. Kagome crooned to him, kissing his shoulder and rubbing her hands over his broad back.

She was overwhelmed with so many feeling, shaken with new awareness, finally admitted that she wanted to get to know this man better. He wanted to make love to her, she knew that. She wanted it too. But would it be enough when she wanted forever? When she wanted happy-ever-after?

Maybe, she thought, feeling the press of his warm mouth on her throat, tonight would be the best she'd ever get. Tonight would be all he could offer. She'd be a fool not to take what she could get.

''Let's go home.'' she said heart pounding.

''Anything you want, Kagome.'' Sesshomaru whispered. And he meant it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Phew! That was a long foreplay. **

**Tell me what you thought of it. Was it good? Bad?**

**I like hearing from you guys. Hit the review button and tell me wsuup!**

**Ebony-Knight. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 10

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they arrived back at the mansion, they went and sat in the dining room. Sesshomaru poured Kagome a glass of wine and handed it to her. She held her glass up to make a toast. Sesshomaru brought his up to hers.

''To a beautiful night.'' She said clanking her glass with his.

''To a beautiful beginning.'' Sesshomaru whispered back as he took a long sip from his glass, afraid to look at her reaction at his words. He took Kagome's glass away and put it on the table. He saw that her eyes were fixed on his. She leaned across the table and he met her halfway as their lips met in a slow kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled her out of her seat and onto his lap as he deepened their connection. She sighed into his mouth when their tongues met. His hand traveled down her thigh, pulling her closer while his other hand wrapped into her hair. He wanted to devour her at that moment but she pulled away.

''Are you hungry?'' Kagome asked.

''I'm only hungry for you.'' he growled and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

Kagome stood up and went into the kitchen, Sesshomaru behind her. She stuck her head into the fridge, looking for anything edible. That's right, drown your nervousness in food. Forget the romance. ''How about chocolate? Want to try something dark?''

''Um...sure. Fine.'' Sesshomaru had no idea what she was babbling about but he let her have away if only it would help her relax.

_Nice_, he thought, watching her rummage through the fridge.

Damn that butt was beautiful.

And damn it even more that he was really starting to like her. Not that he didn't want to, because he did. But add a little dark chocolate to the mix and it was going to turn into something a whole lot more that simply admiring her backside and merely liking her.

''I'd love something dark.'' he said stepping back as she emerged from the fridge holding a bowl of chocolate mousse. Good grief! The things that were coming to mind......

''It's good with plain wafer cookies,'' she said.

Maybe yes, maybe no, but Sesshomaru could think of other ways it would be good, and they had nothing to do with wafer cookies. She swirled her finger in the mousse and..... Oh, no! She was licking her finger now. And he was seriously aroused.

''It's good,'' she pronounced, smiling. ''So, how much do you want?''

''All of it,'' he murmured. Taking the bowl from her, Sesshomaru dipped his finger into the mousse then ran it lightly over her lips. Bending to her, he traced the chocolate line with his tongue, starting with her lower lip then moving to the upper. ''You taste mighty good in chocolate,'' he whispered, his voice hoarse.

In response, Kagome reached up, coiled her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. ''If you think I taste good in chocolate, just wait until you taste me in strawberry.''

''Strawberry's my favourite.'' He pressed his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss, tentative. A prelude with so much promise of what was to come next. Then he kissed her fast, hard, with full of need. He broke the kiss this time and stood back. ''Come with me,'' he held out his hand and she took it.

''Are you going to make love to me?'' Kagome asked.

''I'm going to worship your body tonight.'' He whispered as he leaned closer and placed a kiss along her jaw softly and pulled back to see her bottom lip jut out into a pout. ''So impatient little one? Let's go.'' he said.

Kagome groaned loudly as he pulled her closer again and lifted her up so that her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He carried her upstairs through the hall and pushed open the door to the master bedroom. A shiver ran through her body as she looked his huge bed.

Sesshomaru found her mouth again and kissed her more intensively, before setting her on her feet. Kagome felt all the waves of desires that she had been holding back washing over her. Her fingers danced across his chest as she undid all the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders_. _

_Just be brave. You can do this gal_, Kagome encouraged herself. She pulled back and Sesshomaru felt the loss of contact. He reached for her again but she placed her hands on his chest pushing him back until he was sitting on the bed.

Sesshomaru watched in awe as Kagome removed her spaghetti top and let it fall to the ground. She kicked off her shoes and let her skirt slid over her slender hips. She stood before him in little black satin and lace panties and a matching bra. Sesshomaru had never seen anything sexier.

He reached out for her and she stepped into his embrace. He placed kissed along her stomach, her hands in his hair. She pulled his head back and looked at him. ''Sesshomaru?''

''Hmm??'' How he loved hearing his name roll off of her lips.

''Make me your woman.''

Sesshomaru's heart soared at this magnificent woman asking him to take her. He nodded and kissed her lips softly. He kicked off his shoes and pulled her down on top of him as he slip up the bed with her, never separating the kiss.

Their legs were a tangled mess as Sesshomaru ran his hands down her back. He undid the clasp of her bra and she pulled a fraction and let it fall on his chest. Hurriedly, she pulled her arms out and tossed it to the floor, returning her mouth to his and pressing her hardened nipples to his chest.

Her mouth became more persistent and he kissed her harder, their desires building in intensity. She pulled her legs up on either side of Sesshomaru and sat up. He reached for her but she slid down her body until she had the buttons to his pants undone and he kicked them off in a rush.

She had a wicked smile as she looked at him and hooked her fingers in the elastic of his boxer and slid it from his lean hips. His cock sprung out happy to be free at last. Kagome gasped.

''Oh my God!'' She had expected him to be big but what she was seeing before was beyond her.

Sesshomaru smirked. ''Do you like what you see Kagome?''

''Will that....'' she didn't have to finish her sentence.

''It will all go inside you. We will fit perfectly, don't worry. Kiss my cock, Kagome,'' he ordered her.

Kagome slipped back up his body and Sesshomaru moaned as she laid kisses along his length. She had zero experience and had no idea of what would really please him.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was so turned on by her innocence, so he quickly flipped them over. ''Let me worship you like I promised.'' She nodded pulling him down in a searing kiss.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her eagerness, then proceeded to place kisses down her neck, across her collar bone and down between her breasts. He kissed her awaiting nipple, circling his tongue around it and then pulling back to blow cool air across it. Kagome shivered under him as her nipple hardened even more.

He wrapped his lips around her pebbled flesh and felt it soften with the warmth of his mouth as she moaned softly and buried her hands in his hair. Her skin was so soft under his hands. He traced the curves of her breasts, down her stomach, switching to taste her other nipple. His fingers traced over the last remaining piece of clothing she had on, slipping under the elastic as his mouth travelled down her stomach.

''Please, Sesshomaru.'' She urged, lifting her hips as he pulled them down her legs slowly.

''You are so beautiful, Kagome.'' He breathed against her stomach as he travelled further down her body, his nose running through the soft curls that covered her sex.

She released his hair and he watched as she trailed her hands back up her stomach and over her pert breasts, caressing herself. She moaned as he dipped down and ran his tongue over her heated core. ''Ohh...Ohh....'' Kagome's back arched as he teased the swollen bud, taking it tenderly between my teeth and softly sucking.

Sesshomaru also groaned with need. She tasted amazing and all he wanted was to be lost in this pleasure forever, tasting and smelling her sweet juices as they dripped out of her.

He parted her folds with his finger and carefully traced her opening before sliding it into her.

She gasped at the feeling and he continued massaging her walls and sucking her sensitive bundle of nerves, adding another finger to increase her pleasure.

He curled his fingers upward and found the spot that he knew would bring her quickly to her release. He massaged her G-spot with every stroke inward.

Her breathing came quicker and he got harder thinking about her approaching release. He felt her walls start to contract and let go of her bud to look at her face as she went over the edge.

Her eyes locked with his and she let out a little cry as she rode out the waves of her climax.

When her shaking had slowed to small shudders, he pulled out his fingers slowly and kissed her one last time before crawling up her body.

A lazy smile graced her swollen lips and he leaned in, to kiss her softly. She attacked his mouth, pulling him on top of her until he was settled between her legs. Sesshomaru's throbbing member was pressing into her but he wanted to see her eyes when he entered her.

''Kagome. Look at me.'' He whispered against her lips, causing her to look up at him. He brushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen across her forehead away. Her arms snaked around his waist and her fingers slipped down further, digging into my rear, pushing him further into her.

''Sesshomaru.'' She pleaded with her eyes. He held her gaze as he slid slowly into her.

She was warm and wet for him and he found he had to think of something besides where his lower half was now buried, so he focused on her beautiful blue eyes. When he was fully encased he held still for a moment trying not to lose it like a teenager and whispered sweet words to her.

Kagome felt the pain but only for a moment then it was gone. She smiled sweetly up at Sesshomaru although there were tears in her eyes. When he thought she was ready for more, he kissed her mouth softly as he slowly started to move. Her hips came up to meet his with every thrust forward.

Sesshomaru was lost in the feel of her completely surrounding him.

He broke their kiss and buried his forehead into her shoulder, kissing her collarbone lightly as he picked up the pace. He pounded her tight pussy slowly, then faster until she started screaming. Her breathing became more erratic and he smirked to himself knowing that she was close again. He was a bit relieved because he wasn't going to last much longer either.

He trailed his hand down her body and over her hip until he hooked it around her knee and brought her leg higher over his hip. They both groaned at the angle that he was driving into her. He pulled his rod out completely.

''Put it back on me.'' Kagome begged him.

Sesshomaru slid the bulbous head of his massive cock into her cunt again in one smooth swipe.

Kagome panted.

He rod her hard forcing her body to accept all of him mercilessly. She tried to keep pace with him, slamming against him as the wet sucking sounds of their flesh met her ears.

Sesshomaru kept changing the pace on her, from nearly bruising strokes to sensual grinds that kept her off balance.

After a few more pumps into her he felt her constrict around him in an orgasm.

A smirk touched his lips as he suddenly changed pace, picking up speed and strength. Kagome was in heaven. How she loved being hammered like this. Her juices poured out of her body with every thrust. She felt out of control. Her body ached, her pussy still tingling with tremors after her incredible orgasm.

Sesshomaru pushed on, his climax growing closer that he wanted. Kagome loved the way his cock possessed her, filling her again and again. Kagome began to touch her clit. Still Sesshomaru pounded into her soft flesh relentlessly. She screamed as her body jerked in another orgasm.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back any longer, so he let go, feeling the climax coming hard and fast after fighting it off for so long. They hit their high at the same time, her fingers dug into his lower back as she held him to her and they rode out the waves of pleasure that encompassed them.

His seed spurt from the head of his cock, straight to her womb.

They lay panting in each others arms as he tried to keep some of the weight off of her. She kissed slowly up his neck and pulled him down on top of her. He shifted slightly; pulling out of her so that most of my weight was pressed up against her side.

He opened his eyes to find her staring intently into his. She reached up and stroked his jaw and he grasped her hand, kissing her palm. Any words that they thought to say seemed to diminish the amazing experience that they had just shared so they didn't say anything.

Instead, they lay in each other's arms kissing and exploring one another with their hands and mouths until they were both lulled to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yeh! There you go folks! The long awaited lemon.**

**I think I gave you enough foreplays already.**

**Hit that review button and tell me what you think.**

**Special thanks to all my fans and for the wonderful reviews. **

**Love you all, you guys are the best.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 11

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Kagome woke up alone in bed. She looked around but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. She picked her clothes up and went to her bedroom. It was Monday morning, so she assumed he'd already left for work.

They had agreed that they wouldn't go to work together so that people wouldn't gossip. She covered herself in a towel and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower she got dressed and went down stairs only to be greeted by Jaken.

''Good morning, Kagome! Did you sleep well?'' Jaken asked knowingly.

Kagome's blushed. ''Yes, thank you.''

''Breakfast is already served. Help yourself.'' he turned to leave.

''Ah..Jaken. Did Sesshomaru leave already?'' She tried not to sound to concerned.

''Yes, he's probably at the office now. Will that be all?''

''Yes, thanks again.'' Kagome said and sat down to have breakfast. Why did Sesshomaru leave her alone in his bed? Didn't he want to wake up next to her? Isn't that what lovers did? Last night was wonderful and so romantic. The lovemaking was perfect and the sex was a boom.

It's too bad that they were both tired and sleep soon after. It was the best night she'd ever had. She wouldn't mind going another round. All of a sudden she regretted not doing it sooner. Sesshomaru was a very skilled lover. He had shown her pleasure she'd never dreamt to experience.

Better stop thinking about that and go to work, Kagome thought. She finished her breakfast and left. When she arrived at work, people were looking at her and whispering. What the hell was going on? Didn't they have better things to do than to stand around gossiping. Maybe they were whispering that she was the new employee? She didn't understand them at all.

She went straight to her office and closed the door. She didn't know how to behave should she came face to face with Sesshomaru again since they were now lovers. She hoped that fact wouldn't complicate things.

Just as she sat to get some work done, there was a knock at her door. ''Come in,'' she called.

Kagura walked in not looking too happy. ''Wsuup, Kagura!'' Kagome offered.

''This is what's up,'' she threw the morning paper on the desk for Kagome to see. She gasped.

There on the front page was a picture of her and Sesshomaru together in the car. It read, 'Sesshomaru's new flame!'

''Yeh, what about it?'' Kagome wouldn't give her any information because it none of her business. Luckily, they were not kissing, touching or doing anything strange in the picture.

''Are you his new flame as the paper says?'' Kagura persited.

She was fuming and demanded an explanation. She new something like this would happen. You don't just move around with Lord Sesshomaru without being spotted. He was always on the spotlight and paparazzi were everywhere waiting to get a new scoop. That meant if he went out with a woman, the press would be hungry to know who the woman was and the relationship between them.

''What nonsense are you talking about? Sesshomaru was just giving me a lift since I don't have a car. That is just a picture, nothing more.'' Kagome lied.

''This was taken yesterday. What were you two doing together at the weekend?''

Kagome sighed. ''That is none of your business. What is this, twenty-one questions?'' If Kagome didn't know better, Kagura sounded jealous. Well, she wouldn't give any information. She had to protect herself and Sesshomaru's reputation. That is, if the damage wasn't already done.

''So, are you denying any involvement with him?''

''You came up to my office to question me about that? What's in it for you?''

''I was just surprised and curious.'' she lied.

Kagome lost it. ''Sesshomaru is an adult and can do what he likes. I am also an adult and you're not my mother to question me like that. The next time you bust into my office have something constructive to talk about. Now leave.''

''I'm right, aren't I?'' Kagura would leave it there, she had to make Kagome see that she was wasting her time, in a meaningless affair. ''You are seeing each other, that's why you're so defensive. Well, enjoy it honey, because it will not last long. You'll be history once he sets his eyes on another woman.''

''And I suppose that woman will be you?''

''Maybe, you never know!'' she left.

What the hell was that all about? Did Kagura want Sesshomaru to herself? Why did she come and attack her like that? Kagome remembered the other day when they had lunch together.

Kagura had questioned her too. Was it possible? Had she just made an enemy of Kagura? She wouldn't let that bitch intimidate her.

Now she was sure that Kagura was jealous of her. She worked close to Sesshomaru and now the photo in the newspaper. What would Kagura do when she found out that she was living with Sesshomaru? Well, the bitch can go to hell. She had slept with Sesshomaru because she wanted to and she had enjoyed every minute of it.

Had Sesshomaru already seen the papers already? What would be his reaction? He was probably used to it. Seeing his photos on the newspapers was nothing new to him. He was famous afterall. Kagome rubbed her temples because she was slowly getting a headache. Her life had taken a drastic turn in just a few days. All because of one man. The buzz of the intercom interrupted her thoughts.

''Yes, please.''

''My office, now!'' Sesshomaru roared.

_Well, someone's in a nasty mood, ordering me like that, _Kagome thought. She walked to his office and stood in front of the door. She attempted to smooth her hair and clothing. She took in a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

''Come in,'' Sesshomaru said.

Straightening her shoulders, Kagome walked in to the large office. Sesshomaru sat there, his suit jacket hanging on the chair behind him, him tie loosened, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his fingers tented in front of him. A look of total boredom set on his perfect face but he said nothing.

''You called for me..''

''Yes. You made a mistake on that file. Go over it again.'' he said without looking up.

_Argrrr! How rude,_ Kagome thought. ''Will that be all?'' she stood up to leave.

''Stay.'' he commanded. When Kagome sat down, he looked up. ''You've see it, haven't you?''

''You mean the morning paper?'' when he nodded, she continued. ''Yes, I have. It couldn't be help, you being famous and all.'' she gave a nervous laughter.

''Have you worked out the answer to you question yet?'' Sesshomaru drawled.

Kagome blinked. ''What question?''

''About whether we'd be able to carry on working together now that we're having sex?''

''What a horrible way to put it!'' she said crossly. ''I think it will work out just fine. When I come to work, I'll think of nothing else.'' she lied, then looked at the file.

''Is that so?''

There was nothing wrong with the file. There were no errors. She had worked on it perfectly. She looked up at him again. ''Is that what you called me in here for?'' she asked cautiously. She was making a huge effort of separating the cool Sesshomaru at the office with the hot and passionate Sesshomaru at home. Her mouth went dry.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet, thinking how beautiful she looked when she was nervous. ''No, I called you here for two things. To apologize, for getting you mixed up with the press,'' he walked past Kagome and locked the office door. ''And the second is,'' he was now standing behind Kagome.

Feeling his presence behind her, Kagome stood up quickly. ''The second is?''

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. ''I want you, now.''

Kagome shivered and tried to take her hand away, but he had it locked fast in his. ''Sesshomaru, we mustn't...''

''Mustn't what?'' he murmured, as he bent his head to nuzzle his mouth against her neck.

''You know!!! Must I spit it out?'' She tried to wriggle out of his arms, but unfortunately just at the same moment he pulled her against him, so that the wriggle became a sinous writher against the hard length of his body.

''Hn, I know everything...'' he teased and bent his head to kiss her.

''Sesshomaru, this is going to get out of hand!'' she protested and turned around.

''I intend it to, '' he said, sliding his hand underneath her skirt. Kagome froze. A million thoughts raced through her mind. The heat from his hand, burned into her skin. Every muscle I her body tensed, as a shudder ran through her.

''I won't be able to resist unless you stop it.'' she begged . What the hell was he doing to her in the office? Her brain screamed to push his hand off, to tell him to stop, but her body had other ideas. Her nipples hardened and she clenched her jaw in response. _Traitor nipples._

''Then don't.'' Kagome let out a breath she's been holding and felt her heart pound in her chest. There was a moment that she pretended to struggle but it was faint-hearted as could be, because she wanted him as much as he wanted her. ''Turn around, Kagome.'' he said quietly.

Kagome slowly turned around and meet his eyes. He looked intently back at her. His chest rising and falling, each breath deeper that the last. His thumb began to move slowly sliding back and forth, his eyes never leaving hers. She had never felt this way. Every muscle tensed in anticipation. She could feel the heat emanating from his hand coursing through her body, and the moisture beginning to seep into her panties.

With his eyes locked to hers, he began to slowly slide his hand lower. His fingers ran down her thigh, to the hem of her skirt. He moved it aside, curling his smooth hand around her thigh. As his hand rose up her leg, Kagome's body trembled with power of rage and lust battling inside her.

How dare he tease her so? Making me want much more...

The slow ache between her legs was building, and she could feel the wetness pooling as his fingers inched closer. He reached the edge of her lace panties and slipped his fingers under the hem. He let his fingers slide against her lips and graze her clit before plunging one finger inside her.

Then another.

Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to stifle a groan. When she looked down at him, his eyes were wild with lust and beads of sweat were forming on his brow. ''Fuck,'' Sesshomaru growled quietly.

He closed his eyes and seemed to be waging the same internal battle as she was. Kagome glanced down at his lap and could see his hard cock straining against the fabric of his pants.

With his eyes still closed, he withdrew his finger and fisted the thin lace of her panties in his hand. He was shaking as he looked up at her, fury and lust in his eyes. In one quick movement he tore them from her body, the rip of the fabric echoing in the silence.

He pulled her hips roughly, lifting her up onto the table and spreading her legs in front of him. Kagome felt the heat spread rapidly through her centre, and she gave an involuntary groan as his fingers returned to rub roughly against her clit.

Her body was betraying her; it craved the touch he was giving her. Not the same gentle loving touches she got the day before, but working her body into an animalistic frenzy. Kagome's head fell back as she leaned back on her elbows, feeling an impending orgasm approaching fast.

But then he stopped and removed his hand from inside her. Kagome actually throbbed from the loss. She whimpered loudly as her head flew up to look at him. She sat up quickly taking the front of his shirt in her fists and pulling his lips roughly against hers. He tasted amazing! She bit his lower lip as her hands made quick work down to the front of his pants, undoing his belt hastily.

''You better be ready to finish what you started.''

Sesshomaru growled and unbuttoned her blouse it fast. He gripped her breasts roughly, shooting such a pleasurable pain through her body, and causing her hands to quicken their motions to unfasten his pants and shove them, along with his boxers to the floor. She gripped his thick hard length in her hand and squeezed, feeling it pulse against her palm.

''Oh I intend to do more than that, Kagome.''

The way he seethed her name should have sent a rush of fury through her, but she only felt one thing right now. Pure, unadulterated lust. She suddenly felt her skirt being pushed up her thighs, and he pushed her back on the table. Before she could utter a single word, Kagome felt him take a hold of her ankles and thrust his long hard cock deep inside her.

''Ohhh....!'' Kagome screamed loudly.

''That's right,'' Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth, as his hips rapidly slammed against her, driving his cock deep inside her tight pussy.

''Ohh... Ohhhh!'' Kagome couldn't hold back the moans and screams.

''Take that cock...'' Sesshomaru drawled.

''Ahhhhhhhh........'' Kagome was so turned on. She'd only had sex in bed and it never felt like this. His cock felt so damn good inside her and it was awakening things she hadn't known existed.

''Nobody can fuck you the way I do.''

''Oh, I'm sure if I try other men, they could do it even better..'' Kagome knew she was playing with fire.

Sesshomaru's eyes flared and he pulled out his cock. Kagome growled at him as he let go of her ankles. At first she thought he was actually going to leave her this way, until he grabbed her arms and yanked her up off the table and crashed his lips against hers again. The next thing she was being turned around, her hands on the table.

''You really shouldn't have said that, Kagome,'' he snarled angrily as he pulled away and quickly turned her around pressing her front against the table. ''Spread your legs. Now!'' he roared.

Kagome obliged and parted her legs for him, he grabbed her hips, pulling her back roughly and impaling her on his cock again. ''Ahhhh!''

''You like that don't you?'' he sneered, taking her earlobe between his teeth. ''You love it when I hammer you like this, don't you?'' he pounded her wet pussy.

''Ohhh.. I love it! Fuck me harder...Fuck!'' Kagome moaned, her breathing getting harder with each repeated thrust. She supported herself with the table.

''Do you want to come, Kagome?'' She was in heaven, so she didn't respond. ''Answer me or I'll stop and make you suck me off instead,'' he hissed, driving himself deeper and deeper inside her with every thrust.

''Yes…ohhh yes... oh my god... !'' Kagome exclaimed, her entire body quaking from the orgasm that was rushing over her, leaving her gasping for air. When it finally subsided, he pulled out of her and spun her around to face him, his lips meeting hers again aggressively.

Her hands found his hair and tugged at it, as their tongues. She released one hand and brought it down to his throbbing erection between them and began stroking him briskly, causing his groans to echo in her mouth. She pulled away from his lips, staring at him with hooded eyes.

''Now I want to see your face as I make you come so hard.'' Kagome took his cock in her mouth. His entire body tensed and he let out a deep moan. Kagome looked up at him, his eyes closed tight.

''Oh fuck... There you go.... fuck, fuck, FUCK!'' he shouted, as his cock pulse against her lips. ''Swallow my _cum_, Kagome.'' He began emptying himself in her mouth and she swallowed every single drop.

She released him from her mouth and he staggered back, trying to calm his breathing. Kagome stood up, pulling her skirt back down, and meet his eyes. The seconds ticked by, neither of them looked away. Without saying a word she pulled the front of her blouse together, unlocked the door and walked out, praying her shaky legs wouldn't betray her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagura paced her office up and down. Kagome would pay for interfering with her plans. She knew already that something wasn't right, the moment the bitch started working here.

Working with her man! None of the women Lord Sesshomaru had dated before had ever given her the chills like Kagome did.

The bitch had even dared to tell her it was none of her business. Well it was. Nobody messed with Kagura Wind and got away with it.

The bitch had to go. The sooner she was out of the picture the better her chances of being with Sesshomaru would increase. But how to get rid of the bitch! She started smiling as an idea came to mind. She reached for the phone.

''Hey, Naraku...!''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Another long lemon chappie!**

**Tell me what you think about this fic.**

**Thanks to the fans out there for the wonderful reviews! **

**Keep them coming, coz I love them.**

**Ebony-Knight.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 12

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru sat in the limo on his way home. He had left the office a bit late than usual. He couldn't wait to see Kagome again. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He'd thought earlier that once he fucked her the urge would go away, but that was not the case.

Now he wanted her more than ever. He needed her like the air he breathed. He couldn't get enough of that pussy. She was just too sweet. She was probably home waiting for him like a good bitch.

The limo pulled in front of his mansion and he got out only to be greeted by a nervous Jaken. He could already sense the fear coming from the toad youkai.

''What is wrong Jaken?'' he asked.

''Kagura just arrived here a few minutes ago and insisted on waiting for you. She said she has something important to tell you, so I let her wait for you in the study, my lord.'' Jaken explained.

''What could be so important that she couldn't wait to tell me tomorrow in the office?'' Sesshomaru wondered out loudly. He already knew that Kagura was interested in him. He always tried to ignore her whenever she came by to his office, hoping she would get the message.

''I have no idea, my Lord.'' Jaken replied.

''Well...let's find out shall we?'' Sesshomaru walked into the mansion and towards the study. When he opened the door and entered, Kagura stood up and bowed to him. ''May I help you, Kagura?''

''Lord Sesshomaru, it's a nice evening isn't it?'' Kagura tried to make conversation.

''Cut the crap, and get to the point.'' Sesshomaru roared.

''Can't you be a little nice to me.'' Kagura asked.

''What brings you to my house this evening?'' Sesshomaru insisted.

''I.....umm.....I have a confession,'' she began.

''Shoot!''

''I love you!'' There, she'd said it. She looked at Sesshomaru but there was no reaction. He remained quiet with no emotions on his face. ''Well, aren't you going to say something?'' she asked impatiently.

''What do you want me to say?''

''Maybe, that you love me back?'' Kagura answered.

''I can't say that because I don't.''

''But.....but.... Don't say that. We've known each other for such a long time. I could make you a good wife.''

''Who told you I need a wife?''

''You will need a wife sooner or later in your life and I am the perfect match for you. Just give me a chance and you'll realize that we can be good together. Don't you feel the chemistry between us?''

''Chemistry?'' Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

''Yes. The sexual tension between us so thick whenever we are in the same room. That must tell you something. That you need me.''

''You must be dreaming, because first of all there is no chemistry between us. Second of all I don't need a you. And thirdly I don't need a wife!'' he spat.

''But you do. How long are you going to keep on denying what you feel for me. I have been watching you, play with those human women knowing very well that you were not serious with any of them. But I can't take it any longer. I had to tell you how I feel about you. What you mean to..''

''Enough!'' Sesshomaru roared. Kagura was a little scared. She didn't want to anger him, so she remained silent. ''I suggest you direct your feelings somewhere else because I am not interested.''

''Then let me get you interested,'' she walked to him and put her hands on his chest and massaged in circles. ''You like that, don't you?''

''Remove your hands off my person!'' Sesshomaru warned.

Kagura ignored him. ''Give me this night to prove to you that I am worth being your woman. I am sure we'll have a good time together, that you'll never look at another woman. ''

''Well.....well...well......aren't we desperate?'' Kagome said in the doorway. Both Kagura and Sesshomaru stepped away from each other and turned around to the sound of her voice.

''What are you doing here?'' Kagura asked Kagome confused.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then answered. ''That is none of your business.''

''What the hell is going on? What is she doing here?'' Kagura asked Sesshomaru.

''Like she said, it's none of your business.'' Sesshomaru answered her.

''Damn! I was right, wasn't I?'' Kagura asked.

''What do you mean?'' Kagome asked although she knew very well what Kagura meant.

''About you two having an affair!''

''Nonsense!'' Kagome said. She wouldn't tell her the truth.

''Then tell me what you're in this house.'' Kagura persisted.

''If you must know, Kagome lives here now.'' Sesshomaru answered for her.

''What?'' Kagura was shocked. Of all the things, she hadn't expected this. _The bitch sure moves fast, _she thought.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and sighed. She knew that moving here wasn't a good idea from the start. Now Kagura knew about it and who knew what she could do with the information. She had to expalin to her the circumstances to clear away any misunderstanding.

''I moved here because...''

''Stop it, Kagome!'' Sesshomaru interrupted her. ''You don't have to explain to her. Kagome is here because I want her here, understood?'' He said this to Kagura.

''Why her? You could have me anytime? She's just human. You need a strong woman like me, Lord Seshomaru?'' Kagura cried.

''That's enough, Kagura. Now get out of my house.''

Kagura didn't take the warning seriously and turned to Kagome. ''Enjoy while you can, because he's going to be with me in the end.''

''Get a life, Kagura. Don't be such a soar loser!'' Kagome spat.

''We'll see about that.'' Kagura challenged.

Sesshomaru had had enough. He took Kagura's arm and led her out of the study and to the front door. ''Behave yourself or you won't have a job come tomorrow. If you ever step a foot in here again, I will personally ruin you. Now get out!'' he drawled.

''I will not give up on you, Lord Sesshomaru.'' Kagura said and left.

Back in the study, Kagome paced back and forth. What did Kagura mean by 'she was just human'? Wasn't she also human like her? Why did she refer to Sesshomaru as a Lord? None of it made anymore. She needed answers and she needed them now.

''I am sorry about that, Kagome.'' Sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts.

''What did Kagura mean when she said that I'm only a human?''

''Don't listen to what that woman says.'' Sesshomaru tried to avoid the topic.

''Why did she call you Lord Sesshomaru?'' Kagome sensed that he was hiding something.

''It's hard to explain.''

''Tell me.'' Kagome looked him straight in the eyes.

''You wouldn't believe me if I tell you.'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

''Try me.'' Kagome said confidently.

Sesshomaru paused thoughtfully. ''Promise me first that whatever I tell you, will not leave this room.''

''You have my word.'' Kagome said.

''Where do I start?''

''How about from the beginning would be good.''

''I am a demon.'' Sesshomaru said and waited for Kagome to laugh or scream or run away. But she didn't move so he continued. ''I am a dog demon to be exact and have lived for many centuries. In the past I ruled the western lands and was referred to as Lord Sesshomaru. Some demons still refer to me as a Lord as the employees do too.''

Kagome just stood there and listened. Sesshomaru didn't look like he was pulling her leg so she decided to go along with the story. ''So that's why she called you Lord Sesshomaru?'' When he nodded she continued. ''Is Kagura also a demon?''

''Yes. She is a wind demon.''

''What does that mean?''

''She can control the wind.''

''Wait a moment! The other day your eyes changed into a strange colour. Could it be...''

''Yes. This is partly how I look like. I use a charm to hide my true features, so that I can appear to be normal as all humans. I don't hide the colour of my hair and eyes, though.''

''Okay...'' Kagome was still trying to grasp everything.

''Do you believe me?'' Kagome nodded. ''What are you going to do now?''

''About what?''

''About us?''

''It doesn't change a thing.''

''Do you still accept to be with me even though I am a demon?''

''Yes, silly.''

Sesshomaru let out a heavy breath that he'd been holding, ''You have no idea what this means to me, Kagome.''

Kagome gave him a sexy glance. ''Do you think I'll get to play with my demon tonight?'' She asked as she rubbed her thighs together and bit her lip. Before she could blink he was beside her.

''Dammit Kagome....I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you tonight. And yes, you'll get to play with my beast as long as you want.'' he purred in her ear. Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru was getting harder and harder by the minute. He pushed her against the wall and attacked her mouth. She hitched her leg onto his hips and started to pull at the other one, hinting for her to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. She did and Sesshomaru pushed her back into the the wall, now kissing and licking her neck down to her tits.

He sucked on the portion of her tits that were sticking out of the little shirt she was wearing and thrust his covered cock into her hot core.

''Oh God....Sesshomaru....bedroom....now!'' she panted as she pulled his hair. Sesshomaru pushed away from the wall with her still around his waist and they made it upstairs somehow. He honestly didn't know how because he was kissing Kagome the entire time.

They made it inside his bedroom and he threw her on the bed. He yanked her skirt off to see the sexiest scarp of underwear he'd ever seen. Her see through camouflage thong was sexy as hell and he grabbed it with his teeth before pulling it down her legs.

He raised up and untied her shirt to see it open up and her breasts displayed before him. He moved down and removed her shoes and threw them somewhere in the room.

He then attacked her breast, licking all around her nipple before finally engulfing it in his mouth. He sucked harded and harder, eventually biting her luscious pink nipple and pulling at it with his teeth. Her back arched off the bed and she pushed his face back into her breast.

''Oh Kagome....your tits are so fucking delicious. I love sucking on your sweet nipples.''

''I need to feel...... your body.... now...'' she panted.

''Kagome....before we go on. My beast is threatening to take over.''

''Your beast?'' she asked confused.

''My demon side is what I refer to as my beast.''

''Bring it on! The idea of being fucked by a beast sounds sexy.''

Sesshomaru chanted and returned to his demon form. Kagome gasped. He was so beautiful he'd put a god to shame. She reached out to touch the magenta stripes on his face. Sesshomaru groaned.

''You like that, don't you?''

''Just so you know.... I get very aroused when you touch the stripes on my body.''

He stood up and pulled off the shirt over her head. Kagome rose up and undid his pants, taking then, along with his boxers down to the floor. He stepped out of them and she licked her lips seeing his bulging cock in front of her. She saw the pre cum leaking out the top.

''I want it...'' She mewled.

''Then take it.... suck my cock baby.'' She eagerly nodded her head and her pink little tongue shot out to lick the pre cum oozing from the head of his shaft. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and started pumping .

Sesshomaru threw his head back and hissed through clenched teeth. _Damn that feels so good but I want her mouth on me,_ he thought. ''Put it in your mouth. Suck me hard like the good girl you are.'' He teased her knowing this would get her really going.

''Who say's I am a good little girl?'' she winked then took his cock into her mouth. Sesshomaru let himself hit the back of her throat and moaned at the sensation. She began moaning around him sucking harder and faster. She stopped.... ''Sesshomaru....I want you to fuck my mouth.''

''Oh hell yes, you got it!'' he smirked and weaved his hands through her hair as he started to lightly thrust his cock into her mouth as she grabbed his ass. He didn't want to thrust too hard and make her choke. He felt it coming and so did she because she began to create a vacuum like suction like she was trying to literally suck the cum right out of him. ''Oh Kagome......there you go....don't stop.....I-I'm cumming....oh fuck....yes!'' he roared.

She licked up every drop of his cum before he dropped to his knees and grabbed her by the hips and brought her to the edge of the bed. He took one quick stroke with his tongue and licked up the cream that was seeping out of Kagome's pussy.

''Ah! Sesshomaru....that tongue...ohhh yes!'' she moaned and fisted her hands in the sheets. She raised her head to look down and at the same exact time Sesshomaru started sucking her clit and looked up at her with hooded eyes. She was panting and managed to get his cock even harder, ''You like my pussy don't you?''

Sesshomaru moaned into her swollen clit and raised up and hovered over her face. ''Kagome.... I'll lick that sweet pussy until every drop of cum is in my mouth. I can never get enough of you delicious juice running down my throat.''

Kagome shot back down and he began thrusting his tongue in and out of her pussy so fast she could barely breath. She felt her walls tightening around his tongue and with on pinch of her clit, she came. Sesshomaru sucked her clean and at that point, they were both so far that there was nothing holding them back. He pushed her back on the bed and stayed propped up on his knees.

''Fuck me Sesshomaru....fuck me hard.'' Kagome pleaded.

''Don't worry.....you are gonna get fucked good and hard.'' He teased her.

He pulled of one her legs onto his shoulder and rammed his cock into her tight pussy. They both groaned at the feel of him entering her. ''Fuck Kagome...you're so..... tight.... and wet.''

''Ohhh....Sesshomaru! Pound that demon cock into me!''

Her words got Sesshomaru even harder so he grasped her hip with one hand and held onto the calf that was resting on his shoulder and began pounding into her harder and faster with each thrust.

''You like that? You are such a tease Kagome...I told you that I'd fuck the shit out of you tonight.''

He looked to see his cock disappear into her wet folds....Each time coming out coated in her juices. _Holy fuck...That is so hot I could explode right now, _he thought. He stopped and she whimpered at the feeling of him pulling out of her.

''Put it back on me..'' she cried.

''Oh, I will...'' Sesshomaru promised and leaned down to face her, ''Get on your hands and knees, Kagome.''

She flipped over and stuck her butt out to him, begging him to take her from behind. He thrust his cock back into her tight pussy and grabbed her hips to give him more leverage. She mewled underneath him and he pumped harder.

''Ahhh!....Yes....Hammer that pussy harder.''

''So you like it hard?'' He smirked and started moving slowly then with demonic speed. He thrust in and out her wet pussy making her scream. ''What is this in your wet pussy?'' he asked.

''Your cock.'' she answered. She didn't care as long as he kept giving it to her.

''Do you like my cock?''

''Yes....I love your big cock, Sesshomaru.''

Sesshomaru eyes started turning red and his fangs grew as he continued pounding into her until she started cumming around his cock, milking him in the process. ''Ohhh.....ohhhh....ohhhhhh!'' Kagome screamed.

''Kagome....I am _cumming_. Ahhh.........ahhhh! '' He pumped into her, hard, three more times and spilled his load into her tight pussy as his fangs sank in her neck. Kagome screamed even more both from the pain and the pleasure. Sesshomaru lapped the skin to seal it.

They both collapsed and laid on their sides looking at each other. ''That was amazing, Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said.

''That was the hottest sex I've ever had.'' Sesshomaru admitted.

''But why did you bite me?'' Kagome asked innocently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagura gulped the rest of her gin in her glass. This was her seventh glass and she still planned to go on until she stopped hurting. As soon as she left the mansion she went looking for Naraku.

She had cursed Kagome over and over again.

''You have to stop drinking, Kagura. It will not solve anything.'' Naraku said.

''It will help me forget my problems.''

''You didn't have any problems before but now you're creating them yourself.''

''That bitch is my problem. Kagome wants to ruin me. She slept with my man and now she has moved into my mansion.''

''Why don't you give up, on him.''

''Never! He is all I need. Handsome, strong, powerful and wealthy.'' Kagura persisted.

''Well, I'm strong and powerful too. You can have me.''

''I want only him. Nobody else. Because of her, he threatened to fire me, if I step foot in his mansion. The mansion that is supposed to be my home.! I will never forgive her.''

Naraku had had enough of Sesshomaru. That's all Kagura talked about when they were together. He wanted Kagura to be his woman, but she was always obsessed with the idea of being Sesshomaru's mate. He had tried to give her all he could but it was still not enough. She wanted more. She wanted Sesshomaru's wealth too.

''I am not so rich like him but I have enough for both of us, Kagura. Why don't you think about becoming my mate?''

''Is that a proposal?'' Kagura laughed.

''Yes, if you want. I love you. Even though you are stubborn.''

''I love you too, but now that way.'' she spat.

''Isn't it useless chasing after a man who has his eyes on another woman? He doesn't love you back but you still don't want to give up on him.''

''Don't remind me about that.''

''You have to face the simple truth and move on. Just don't forget that I'll be here to comfort me.''

''You're also persistant, aren't you? Lord Sesshomaru loves me too, he just doesn't realize it yet. Once the bitch is out of the picture he will turn to me.''

''Don't let your imagination run wild. That man will never look at you that way. Why don't you forget about him now? You will only get yourself hurt for nothing.''

''Listen to me. He is the only man for me. I can't get him out of my mind, okay!''

''So you want me to get rid of Kagome, so that you can get that chance, huh?''

''Exactly?'' Kagura siad.

''And what do I get in return?''

Kagura smiled. ''My body. You can play with my body all you want.''

''What if I say that I want your heart too?''

''Forget it. You should be grateful that I allow you to touch this body.''

''You're so beautiful, Kagura. I can't refuse your offer. Now come to papa!'' he roared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That's it folks! Tell me what you think. **

**I am watching an anime called Speed Grapher. **

**It's very interesting. If you liked Death Note you'll definitely love this one. **

**Lots of action in there that will keep you craving for more. **

**Does anybody know any some good animes like Monster, Death Note, Speed Grapher? **

**I would appreciate it, if you sent me recommendations, thanks.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. Peace and love. **

**Ebony-Knight**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 13

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome awoke sometime in the middle of the night, snuggled right into Sesshomaru's chest. She took a moment taking in the sensation of being here warm and safe in his arms. He was sleeping contently under her and she glanced up to study his face for was still in his demon form.

He looked beautiful lying there, his features bathed in the soft moonlight. His face held an air of peace and serenity that she hadn't been given the pleasure of seeing before. She had always known how absolutely breathtaking he was, but had never truly had the opportunity to study his features without intrusion.

She traced her fingers along his jaw, from one ear to the other, carefully and gently studying him. Like a blind woman reading Braille, she engulfed herself in the softness that was Sesshomaru, his skin against her fingertips, as she continued her quest. She memorized the curve of his lips, the magenta stripes of his cheeks, the shadows cast by his long eyelashes. She took all of him in and locked it deep within her, so that she would be able to recall any moment.

Last night was....remarkable...magnificent.....astounding.....life changing. The way they moved together - breathless, sweaty and completely wrapped up in one another, was like nothing she had ever felt before. When he was inside her, it was like the world was theirs.

She had known that sooner or later her feeling for Sesshomaru would start growing. And they had grown into something she couldn't yet explain. Her feelings ran deep that it scared the shit out of her. Was it love? No, it was to early for that. She hardly knew the man. Make that demon, and she didn't believe that love moved so fast. It was something that grew with time. If she were to be honest, she would have to admit that she found him breathtaking the first time they met, until he dropped that line about being a billionaire.

She had never been in love. Lust sure. But, never that all - consuming love that completely envelopes a person. That kind that makes you want to be a better person. The kind you read about in books and watched in the movies. She had never known that kind of love.

She thought back to the sweet nothings Sesshomaru had whispered last night, sending butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. And the bite! God, that was so hot. She had never in her wildest dreams thought about that. When she'd asked him last night he just hugged her tight and making her forget all about it. But there was something about it. She felt more connected to him than ever.

She touched her neck where he'd bitten her. The skin was still a bit sensitive. If only she could be with him forever..... But that was just wishful thinking for he wasn't a man who stayed with one woman for a long time. She would just have to take what he offered and enjoy the rest of the time while it lasted.

She rolled over slightly, away from Sesshomaru and onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. What were these feelings she was having? What was this physical pull she felt towards him be? Could the ache she had in her heart be love? What about the craving for his intellect or his humor or his wit? The constant longing she had to be around him. Surrounded by him, engulfed by him.

Was it love?

She sighed and rolled again to her other side, her back now to Sesshomaru. She needed a little space to contemplate her sudden overwhelming thoughts on everything. Sesshomaru, of course had other plans. As soon as he felt her body retreat from his, he snuggled up into her back, cocooning her with himself, and held her tight. His warm breath washed over her shoulder and goose bumps erupted on her skin. Whether it was love or not, one thing was certain....this was heaven. Her eyes closed and she slept.

Just before sunrise, Kagome woke up a small tickle in her neck. Before she could move her hand to identify the tickle, she felt it again and realized that it was Sesshomaru planting small kisses along her neck and shoulder. It felt so amazing having his lips pressed up against her skin that she immediately melted into him.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to his chest and she felt the hard arousal pressed against her. ''I want you, Kagome,'' he whispered in her ear.

''Rrrrrrrr! You hornie dog!'' Kagome responded, turned her head and kissed him. Suddenly his lips were tugging instantly on hers, his teeth nipping at her, until she automatically opened her mouth to gasp. Sesshomaru took advantage of her parted lips immediately and thrust his tongue inside, kissing her as if he wanted to devour her. She loved every second of it.

Sesshomaru's strong hand found its way her pussy. ''Only for you. My cock is so hard right now, I could explode.'' He pressed his erection into her back as if to emphasize his need. ''Do you feel that? What you do to me? I am going to fuck your hot little pussy you'll be wincing for the next week.''

''Oh, is that so?'' Kagome smiled seductively. ''Judging by how hard you are already, you'll only do a one minute job.'' She was getting wet already.

''Is that a challenge?'' Sesshomaru roared his beast surfacing.

**Mate says we can only last for one minute. Let us show her what an Inu demon can do.**

_I couldn't agree more. But you're yet to explain to me why you marked her as ours. This was not in my plans. _

**Players get played. You were caught in your own trap and there's no escape. You have to accept her and the sooner you do the better for all of us.**

_We shall have this discussion another time. Right now we have been challenged so let us fulfil her need first. _

''No, I was just.....'' Kagome knew she was playing with fire. She was walking on dangerous ground.

''I accept your challenge. You little tease. I'm going to fuck and I will not let you cum until sunrise. Because now you're mine to with as I please. I will take care of you, Kagome!'' his words were very promising.

He lifted her leg up and took advantage of the new angle rubbing the thick head of his cock against her clit, making Kagome shudder. She whimpered in need, the need to be filled, the need to be taken so hard.

''Oh, God....'' Kagome whimpered.

''Seems like you're ready. So wet....'' Sesshomaru grunted. ''Tell me who you belong to,'' he asked still rubbing his rod up and down her core.

What was he talking about? She didn't belong to anybody but herself. If this was just his way of talking then she would humor him. He couldn't really be serious asking her something like that, not the Sesshomaru she knew and yet....

''I don't belong to anybody,''

''Wrong. I will not put it on you until you tell me who you belong to. Try again.'' Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth.

Kagome moaned as the friction on her pussy became torturous, just enough to keep her on edge, nowhere near enough to send her over. She wanted to say it, but her pride wouldn't let her. But oh, how she longed for that cock to slam into her cunt! To hell with pride........

''I am yours, Sesshomaru. I belong to you,'' she said panting.

''You are mine! Don't ever forget it,'' he snarled and thrust into her.

''Ahhhhh!'' Kagome couldn't help but screamed.

He pounded her tight pussy slowly, teasing her, making her want more. He also wanted more and this position didn't allow him to dominate her as he wanted. ''Get on your knees, Kagome. I want to fuck you hard like my bitch!'' he growled.

Kagome did as she was told. ''Please, I want you inside me, now,'' she begged.

Sesshomaru didn't waste any time. He slid his massive cock inside her pussy once again. Kagome panted. Her rode her hard until she started screaming. Her breathing became heavy as pumped into her from nearly bruising strokes to sensual grinds that kept her off balance.

''Can I cum?'' Kagome asked.

''Yes. Let's _cum_ together, shall we?'' He suddenly changed pace, picking up speed and strength.

Hot sensations hit their body's as Sesshomaru sank his fangs into her neck, making Kagome jerk into an orgasm, as he too, shot his seed into her hot pussy. After sealing her skin her pulled out of her and took her lips in a hot demanding kiss just as the sun began to rise. They fell asleep again.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his head further into the pillow as he felt the stirrings of the morning trying to wake him from his peaceful sleep. He breathed in deeply and was immediately greeted with Kagome's scent. He hesitantly opened one eye to peek at her. She was still snuggled into his embrace.

Their bare legs were tangled in one another and their bodies close and their noses still almost touching. He watched as Kagome's eyes fluttered under her lids, indicating her dream state. _I wonder if she's having a naughty dream, he thought_. His eyes travelled down, to memorizing her face. Waking up next to her beautiful face was surreal.

They were definitely connected and whatever they shared now was fucking intense. Kagome was always careful to let him know what was on her mind and for that he was completely and utterly grateful. He was afraid he'd gone past the point of no return. They were now mated which wasn't in his plans in the first place.

What would be her reaction if her told her that they were now mated for life? Would their relationship be able to develop? Did he even want to be in a serious relationship? He knew that she wanted a lasting relationship but could he really be there for her?

The more he asked himself those questions the more scared he got. Everything had happened to fast. Maybe it was time to get away from everything so that he could have space to think. And staying close to Kagome wasn't going to get him anywhere. Just thinking about her hot fucking body did crazy things to him.

Kagome woke up and wrapped her hands around Sesshomaru and nuzzled her face in his chest, kissing the smooth, bare skin that was in front of her. She felt him shift his hips imperceptibly and could feel the stirrings of his morning wood. She trailed kisses slowly up his chest to his shoulders, before moving her way towards his neck. She paused and sucked lightly, earning a barely audible whimper from Sesshomaru.

She smiled against his skin and continued her way up his neck. She felt his arms tighten around her and heard him mumble her name. She pulled her head back slightly and placed it on the pillow where it was when she woke and stared at his face.

''Kagome,'' he breathed with a contented smirk on his face.

''Mmm,'' she muttered before closing the distance between for a soft kiss then pulled back and stared into his eyes. They were heavy with sleep and his face looked completely peaceful.

''How did you sleep?'' He asked, his eyes searching her face.

''Perfectly,'' She sighed, completely content.

He smiled at her then, a genuine smile and responded. ''Seems like I slept perfectly too, then.''

''This is the first time I've seen you smile. Very sexy. You should do it more often,'' Kagome said returning his smile and leaned in for another kiss, this time taking his bottom lip in between hers and sucking gently.

He responded immediately, running his hand up and down the length of her back. She brought her hand around to tug his hair and traced her tongue along his lower lip making him groan slightly as he opened his mouth to her. Their tongues swirled effortlessly together in a slow caress.

_The things this woman does to me with a single kiss! _Sesshomaru thought.

It was clearly evident the things she was doing to him from this single kiss as she pushed her hips closer to his, feeling his arousal and causing him to moan in her mouth. His hand travelled down to the small of her back, pausing briefly before he continued his way down to cup her ass, squeezing gently.

Kagome's mind wasn't racing with thoughts of what they meant to each anymore like she had before. She now knew where they stood. She felt as if she they really belonged to each other. He even made her declare it out loudly. No more doubts. No more insecurities. No more questions.

Suddenly her stomach started to growl and she started laughing her cheeks reddening.

''Let get you some breakfast,'' Sesshomaru said. When she insisted on going to her bedroom to put on some clothes, he insisted that she put on one of his long t-shirt and nothing else under, then led her to the kitchen to look for something to eat. ''Is there anything special you want for breakfast?''

Kagome smiled at him. ''I'll eat whatever you're going to have.''

''I want to have you for breakfast.'' he teased.

''Be serious.'' Kagome sat down.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and quicker that she could register, he was standing in between her legs, his hands on her hips and lips against her ear. ''I could feast on you all day.''

Kagome shivered against him and laughed slightly before playfully pushing against his chest. ''For God's sake, you are insatiable! You just had me an hour or so ago!''

''What can I say? I can't get enough of you.'' Sesshomaru leaned in for a quick kiss and heard her stomach rumble once again. ''Alright, alright - I get it. You need nourishment.''

After asking Kagome what she wanted to drink, he grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge, got some glasses and placed them on the table. They sat down and ate eggs with toasted bread as they had a conversation about things in general that flowed freely.

After having her fill, Kagome excused herself and went to her bedroom. She had to get ready because it was as work day. She went through her closet to look for clothes when she heard her open. She turned around to see Sesshomaru shut the door and face her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

She quickly looked around the room before returning her eyes to his and started backing towards the bed. Sesshomaru smirked at her then, causing her to try and retreat faster. ''I have to get ready for work, what are you....''

Before she could finish, he lunged at her, grabbing her around the waist and pulled her to the bed, both of them falling on their backs next to one another. He still had his arms around her and she was giggling uncontrollably. He turned and looked into her eyes, completely filled with happiness.

_What is she girl doing to me?_ Sesshomaru asked himself.

He leaned in and took her mouth into a hot searing kiss. The kiss grew more heated as their hands moved more freely. Kagome trailed her nails down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxer briefs and slid a finger barely under it, running it from hipbone to hipbone - brushing along just the tip of him as she passed.

She felt Sesshomaru squeeze her ass closer to him and then his hand trailed up under the t-shirt, feeling the bare skin of her back. Slowly, he made his way to her side, rubbing upwards and caressing the skin there. As he went higher, he allowed his thumb to brush the side of her breast, causing her to arch her back and tug slightly on his boxers.

"God, Kagome," He rasped, his voice heavy with lust.

This just spurred her on more and she dipped her hand fully into his boxers and found him hard and ready. She gripped his shaft tightly and felt his body stiffen next to hers as his head dropped to her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, we can't. . . I can't. . . I won't be able to stop. . ." Her voice was strained and gritty with need.

"Mmm, I know. That's kinda the point," Sesshomaru said quietly in her ear before flicking his tongue out to lick the outer shell.

Sesshomaru knew she was fighting to remain in control, but she needed to say goodbye to that right now. He also knew that he needed to reassure her so that she wouldn't be nervous about getting late to work. So that she was certain this was right for them.

''Kagome," he whispered, "look at me." He waited for her to lift her head before he continued. "I am your boss, remember? I allow you to be late for today because I want so bad."

He saw the questions in her eyes as they darted back and forth between his. His breathing became ragged his cock still hard as a rock in her hand. He tentatively moved his hand and felt her wetness. He closed his eyes in response and let out a breathy moan.

''Kagome.....'' it was a strangled plea.

''I need you too,'' she said and kissed his lips gently. ''Only you.''

As soon as the words left her lips, Sesshomaru intensified the kiss and brought his hand around to cup her breast, running his thumb over her already hardened nipple. Kagome moaned in his mouth as their tongues pulsed against each other. Her grip on him tightened and she started stroking him gently.

Sesshomaru grew impatient quickly and reached down to the hem of my t-shirt, attempting to pull it off. Sh lifted her body slightly, arms over her head, and allowed him to remove it. Her hands went back to his boxers, pushing them hurriedly over his hips and down his legs until he was able to kick them off with his feet. His fingers slipped to her hot core.

Then they were skin on skin, their bodies pressed close - with absolutely no barriers in between them. Their kisses grew urgent, their hands gripping and caressing and exploring each other's bodies, their moans and sighs of pleasure filling the room and Kagome was silently thankful that she had agreed to be ravished.

Both of them still lay on their sides, not wanting to give up the intimate position it put them in. Sesshomaru trailed his hand down over her hip, to her thigh and under knee, bringing it up to his side by his waist. His hand retreated back the way it came, and made contact with her wet centre.

He groaned in Kagome's mouth when he felt how ready she was for him and his finger traced her entrance before it slowly slid inside. Her hips bucked in response, causing him to go deeper and moaned loudly, getting lost in the sensation.

Her hands found their way to his hair, grabbed fist full and tugged, trying to say wordlessly that she needed to feel him. He, however, was not taking the hint and continued his slow finger torture as his lips touched every part of her upper body.

"Sesshomaru, _please_," she breathed.

He removed his finger from her and reached for his cock, lining it up with her entrance.

Then he pushed in slightly and Kagome's head fell back, anxiously awaiting the moment that she would be filled completely by him. He moved his hand to her hip and gripped tightly there as his lips and tongue found their way to her body, sucking and licking insistently on her neck and shoulders.

He was slowly inching his way into her as he continued nipping along her body. Kagome brought her head back up and tugged on his hair, pulling him to look at him.

Their eyes locked together just as he fully sheathed inside her.

"Fuck," Sesshomaru hissed right before he brought his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. Their mouths were urgent on each other, fighting and duelling for dominance, but their bodies were rocking slowly together, revelling in the closeness of what they were feeling.

''Ohhh...God! Harder, Sesshomaru, please fuck me harder,'' Kagome breathed out.

Sesshomaru couldn't think straight and certainly couldn't come up with any sort of response, so he simply answered her by driving his hips to hers more forcefully, jerking her leg higher in the process. He could feel her pussy starting to clench around him and he sped his movements, hoping to push her over the edge.

He felt her body tense and release around him, pulsing continuously as Kagome's orgasm claimed her while she screamed his name over and over. He worked his hips harder and faster against her, chasing after his own release. He could hear Kagome's mewls of pleasure and that only spurred him more.

He felt his stomach begin to tighten and just then, Kagome gripped his hair harder and brought his head closer to hers. She traced one long line up the length of his neck with her tongue before bringing her teeth to his shoulder and bit - hard, until she tasted blood.

Sesshomaru howled in pleasure and felt Kagome squeeze her inner muscles around him. That tipped him over the edge and he shoved himself into her fully, letting his own release pulse into her body, while he groaned out her name loudly.

His stilled his movements and dropped his head to her shoulder, letting most of his body weight relax on her.

''So tasty......'' Sesshomaru said into her neck and felt her giggle slightly while her hands traced light patterns up and down his back. He didn't want to crush her, so he shifted his weight to move off her but she tightened her grip on him.

''Please don't. I want to feel you.'' Kagome said and continued to run her fingernails along his back and he could only relax further into her body while mumbling his agreement into her neck. They stayed like that for a long while, their naked bodies pressed tightly together and limbs intertwined with each other.

''But tell me if I become too heavy you.'' Sesshomaru said and could hear Kagome release contented sighs every once in a while as she continued to lightly caress his back with her fingers.

''I love you, Sesshomaru!'' Kagome whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ha ha ha! Another lemon. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for all your reviews so far! **

**It's about to get hotter with those two! **

**More drama 4 SessKag. **

**Will update again very soon. **

**Ebony-Knight.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 14

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Three weeks later **

Kagome sat in her office trying to keep herself busy. She was feeling really down since that morning three weeks ago. Everything was going so well between her and Sesshomaru until she blurted those three words. At that moment she only thought the words and didn't realize she had spoken them out loud until it was too late. Sesshomaru had gasped and then stood up making an excuse about getting ready for work.

Since that day he had been avoiding her, never calling her to his office, coming back home late after she already went to bed and leaving very early in the morning before she woke up. Then he had taken off one week later, without informing her. Only after asking Jaken, did she learn that he was taking a holiday for two weeks. Alone.

This had really pissed her off. For God's sake, they lived under the same roof and he couldn't even tell her he'd be away for a while. She was no fool, for she knew exactly why he went away. She was trying to face the fact that he wasn't the kind of man to be have a serious relationship. That kind to She knew that already but she still said those words. She must have scared the shit out of him with her confession for him to behave that way. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

''Come in,'' she called. ''Hey, Inuyasha!'' she greeted him as he entered her office.

''Hey!'' Inuyasha said and closed the door.

''It's nice to see you again,'' Kagome smiled at him.

''Yeah! We work in the same building but we hardly see each other. But I came here to ask you if you know where Sesshomaru is.''

Kagome shrugged. ''Wish I could help you but I have no idea.''

''Did something happen between you two?'' Inuyasha asked. ''It's so unlike him to just take off just like that, as if he's running away from something.''

''Between us? Why would you think something must have happened for him to take off? Kagome asked with a guilty look on her face.

''I am his brother, remember? I also know that he has the hots for you, so don't try to deny it.''

''Um.....'' Kagome was speechless.

''Listen to me, Kagome. I know that you're an adult but I'm telling you this as a friend. You will only get hurt if you get involved with Sesshomaru.''

''That's just it, I'm already involved with him!'' Kagome cried.

''I somehow guessed that much. The question is, what are you going to do now?'' Inuyasha asked.

''What do you mean?''

''It's obvious that he's running away. I don't know what the hell happened but it must be big because the Sesshomaru that I know never runs away.''

Kagome sighed heavily. ''It's because I told him that I love. The words just slipped from my mouth before I could stop myself.'' Tears started forming in her eyes.

''And do you?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Do I what?'' Kagome asked confused.

''Do you love him?''

Kagome paused a little. ''Yes, I do.'' she admitted. She felt that she could trust Inuyasha.

''He'll have to face you sooner or later. He's coming back today in the evening, isn't he?''

''Yes. It will be even harder for me since we live together at the moment.'' Kagome said.

''What?'' Inuyasha asked surprised.

''Oh, you didn't know.'' Kagome explained to him the circumstances for her moving to Sesshomaru's mansion. ''I've found an apartment that I'll go check out tomorrow morning.''

''I see! No wonder Fluffy felt he couldn't breath and ran away.'' Inuyasha concluded.

''Fluffy?'' Kagome asked.

''Feh! That's just a nickname that I gave him. Only I am allowed to use it, though.'' Inuyasha explained.

''I know that he's a demon. That you're also one.....'' Kagome said.

Inuyasha stopped breathing. ''That bastard told you?'' He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

''Yes. He opened up to me and I blew it by telling him those words. How could I be so stupid? Now he doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't want to see me again.'' Kagome started crying this time.

Inuyasha went around the desk and took her into his arms. She cried her heart out, the pain she had been feeling and keeping to herself. He tried to comfort her as best as he could, with soothing words until she stopped crying. He pulled her away from him to look at her when he noticed the mark on her shoulder and gasped.

''What is it?'' Kagome asked.

''How did you get that mark?''

Kagome touched her the said mark and blushed. ''I.......I.......'' she didn't know how to explain.

''Maybe I should reframe my question, who gave you that mark, Kagome?''

''Sesshomaru bit me,'' she said her face still tones of red.

''That bastard!'' Inuyasha roared. ''I will kill him.''

''You're scaring me, Inuyasha, what's wrong?'' Kagome asked.

Inuyasha tried to calm himself down. ''It's nothing. Tomorrow is Saturday and I will be free. Why don't I come with you to check out the apartment.'' he offered.

''Thanks, that would be great!'' Kagome smiled.

''I will pick you up at ten and then afterwards we can go have lunch together, how does that sound?'' Inuyasha smiled back.

''Great. I will be ready.'' Kagome promised.

''Until tomorrow, Kagome, take care.'' Inuyasha said and left.

Kagome sat down again when the door closed. What was that all about? She touched the mark on the neck. Maybe it was just her imagination but sometimes she felt weird emotions through the mark. She didn't understand it at all and the only person she could ask was nowhere to be seen. She would have to ask Sesshomaru sooner or later.

The rest of the day passed as Kagome absorbed herself in her work. When it was finally time to go home, she called Sango and asked her if she was free to meet since it was friday. She just needed the distraction to keep herself from going crazy with many thoughts.

''That's a good idea, I feel like shaking my booty, tonight. Why don't you come to my place, we can have dinner together before we go out.''

''Let me go home first, get a shower and a change of clothes. See you in a while.'' she hung up.

When she arrived at the mansion she took a quick shower and stood in front of the closet. She decided to put on a black mini-skirt and a grey spaghetti top with glitters at the front. Normally, she didn't dress like that when she went out but this time she wanted to let herself go. She wondered if Sesshomaru had arrived yet but tried not to think much about him. When she was ready she walked out of her bedroom only to be stopped by a voice behind her.

''Heading somewhere?'' Sesshomaru asked. It was so nice to see her again. How he had missed her, thought about her everyday. And here she was, looking sexy as ever before him. The skirt hugged her hips like a second skin and he wished that he was the one caressing her skin like that.

Kagome turned around. ''Oh, you're back!'' She said looking very displeased.

This didn't go unnoticed to Sesshomaru. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her until she forgot about those three weeks of hell that they both had to face alone. ''You're not going to greet me properly?''

''Why should I? You didn't give me a proper goodbye when you left.'' Kagome said and turned to leave.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''That's none of your business. But since I live in your house and I have some respect, I'll let you know. I am going out!'' Kagome didn't stop walking.

''With who?''

''Why, are you jealous?'' Kagome stopped and looked at him.

''No! I just....'' Sesshomaru defended.

''It doesn't matter, does it? I'm a free woman, I can go out with whoever I want.'' Kagome said and walked down the stairs and out of the mansion.

Sesshomaru started seeing red his beast threatening to come out. He was seething with anger.

He was angry because she was going out not with him but with someone else.

He was angry at himself for being away for those two long weeks.

He was angry because she acted as if she didn't care that he was back.

**How dare mate turn her back on us? She is our bitch we should teach her her place. **

_She doesn't know that it's wrong to turn her back on the alpha. _

**And whose fault is that?**

_I know that I should tell her that we are now mated for life, but I don't know how she will react. _

**She will be very happy about it. Didn't she already confess her love for us? She loves us. **

_Yes I think so too but I don't know if I can love her back. I only wanted to get into her pants not to be tied down forever. Everything is now complicated and I'm so confused._

**It's very simple. What do you feel about her?**

_I want to be close to her. To hold her and never let go. She's the only person on my mind. I think only of her. I want to protect her all my life_.

**Is that so? **

_Yes. My senses follow only her. I ache only for her. _

**And isn't that what it means to love another? **

_I don't know, I have never been in love. _

**How long do you intend to make us suffer. She's going to another man. We have to get rid of this person. Nobody is allowed to touch mate but us. Mate needs help now. Let us follow her. **

_I will follow her wherever she's going and find out if indeed she is cheating on us. But you have to stay calm and no violence. I don't want to create any further problems for ourselves._

**I will be calm but if I sense any danger I will come out and eliminate the threat. You're the one who caused all these problems in the first place. Blame yourself! **

_Tell me something I don't know._

**You have to come clean and tell mate all your dirty schemes that you pulled to get to her. Only then can you move forward. Only then can you live without any guilt in yout heart. **

_I can't do that. She will hate me forever. _

**Mate loves you already. If you tell her the truth and explain why you did it she will understand and forgive. But if you keep the lie it will come out one day and will do a lot of damage. Confess now before it's too late. **

_It's too late. Didn't you here her? She's seeing other men_.

**We cannot be sure about that, you said so yourself. Mate loves us. Don't you feel it through the mating mark? How sad she is? How lonely she is? How much she misses us? Do you care for mate at all? **

_Of course I do. I care about her more than I would like to admit and it scares me. She's the first woman I have cared for. This feeling is new to me. I don't know how to react. I feel like a fool._

**Indeed! You are a fool! Well, I will be damned if I will allow mate to suffer while you continue having selfish reasons. I will protect mate with my all. I want her by my side soon. Let's go to her now. **

_Let's go! _

Sesshomaru went downstairs quickly. He knew his beast was right about everything. If only it was that simple and he would accept it in his heart!

''Are you going out my, Lord?'' Jaken met him downstairs.

''Yes.'' He answered.

''Do you need a driver?''

''No. I will drive myself tonight.''

''Do you expect to have your dinner ready when you return?'' Jaken asked.

''Forget the dinner. That will be all, you can retire for the day.'' Sesshomaru dismissed him.

''As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru.'' Jaken bowed and left.

Sesshomaru decided to take one his red sports car. He picked Kagome's scent which was still fresh and followed. Who knew what kind of trouble she would attract with her dressing. That body was only his to look at, to enjoy.

''Mine!'' he roared and sped the car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango opened the door smiling, ''Hey, Kagome!''

''Hey!'' Kagome gave her a hug and smiled back.

''Damn gal, you look sexy. If I walk with you, no man will look at me tonight.'' Sango joked.

''Thanks Sango, I'm fluttered. I just decided to do something crazy tonight.'' Kagome explained.

''Well, don't just stand there, come in. You're just on time, dinner is ready!'' Sango said ushering into the apartment.

''Nice aroma, I can't wait.'' Kagome walked in and took a seat. Just then Kohaku came out of his room carrying a bag pack on his back.

''Hi, Kagome. Long time no see.'' Kohaku gave her a peck on the cheek.

''Yes, it has been a long time.'' Kagome said.

''I'm sorry I would love to stay and chat but I was just on my way out.'' Kohaku apologized.

''Too bad that every time I come here you're not home and now that I've managed to catch you, you tell me that you're leaving. Can't you stay and eat what your Sango cooked?'' Kagome asked.

''It's okay. He has somewhere better he has to be, don't you Kohaku?'' Sango winked at him.

Kohaku blushed. ''Ah......Yeah! If you will excuse me,'' He left.

''He's all grown up now. Didn't expect him to be so shy, though.'' Kagome commented.

''Come, let eat while the food is still hot.'' Sango said and led them into the kitchen. She let Kagome serve first and served herself. Once they were seated she turned to her best friend. ''What going on, Kagome?''

''What do you mean?'' Kagome decided to play dumb and ate her.

''Has something happened between you and Sesshomaru?'' Sango asked. ''You look so tense and have been avoiding me for the last three weeks. I didn't want to interfere and was going to call you today if I didn't hear from you but you beat me to it.''

Kagome knew she could fool her friend. '' Yes. I told him the three letter words.''

Sango gasped. ''You didn't!''

''Uh-huh.'' Kagome nodded.

''How could you say something like that, stupid? He must have freaked out, am I right?''

''Yes, he did. I don't even know what happened. I was lying next him after a hot session of love making when I suddenly blurted those words.'' Kagome said.

''I suppose it couldn't be helped. Do you regret telling him?'' Sango asked.

''Yes and no. Yes, because I do love him. No, because it's breaking us apart. I feel like taking those words back if only he would accept me. I didn't mean to scare him off. I......'' Kagome started crying.

''Calm down, honey! You don't have to talk about it now.'' Sango gave her tissues to dry her eyes. ''Finish your meal first, then we can go out.'' She changed the topic and they ate their meal slowly until they finished. ''Would you like some coffee?''

''Yes, please,'' Kagome replied and helped Sango clear the table. ''By the way, where are we going exactly?''

''There's this new place I heard of, from my work mates called 'Tents'. Maybe we should go there unless you have somewhere else in mind.'' Sango said.

''No, no, that's fine. You know I'm not a party animal. I don't know all those nice places to go when I want to have fun. Thank God I have you, right?'' Kagome smiled.

''Yeah! I'm also not a party animal but I like to go out once in a while to dance and relax my mind. I need to do that after weeks of hard work. We should do it more often, you know.''

''I agree.'' Kagome said. After drinking their coffee Sango excused herself and went to change. When she came back they left te apartment and walked into the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naraku sat in his car watching the apartment building that Kagome had gone into. It had been hours since she went in and he was almost thinking that she wouldn't come out. Maybe she was spending the night in there?

But who was she visiting? Wasn't she supposed to be with Sesshomaru? Kagura had told him that Sesshomaru had not been around for the last two weeks but should be back in his home this evening. If they were truly lovers, shouldn't they be keeping each other company?

He had been following her for the last three weeks to know how she moved and where she went and with whom. He had to admit that she was a very beautiful woman who had an innocent look about her. But not too innocent if she was fucking Sesshomaru, was she?

He was almost giving up when he saw her walk out of the building with another young woman by her side. _This should be easy,_ he thought. Two helpless women alone in the night would just make his work easier. He would follow them and them make his move on her. He had to somehow get her alone away from the other woman.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru had been sitting in his car waiting for Kagome to come out. He knew that she was in Sango's apartment because he had brought her here once and was not so worried as he'd been before. What still bothered him was how she was dressed. She had said she was going out, after all. Were they meeting someone else later?

A movement caught his eyes and he looked up to see Kagome and Sango walking out of the apartment building. They were dressed to kill. Where the hell were they headed? There was only one way to find out. He followed the taxi they got into.

The taxi pulled in front of a a club called Tents and the two women got out. Sesshomaru parked his sports car a few metres away from the club so that he couldn't be noticed. He waited a few minutes before following the girls into the club. He had carried a cap with him so he tied back his hair into a ponytail then put it on. He didn't want anyone from the public to recognize him and he was sure the cap gave him a completely different look.

The club was huge with two floors. He spotted Kagome and Sango on the ground floor at the far end on the left. He took the stairs immediately and went to the first floor. He sat where he could not give himself away but could also see the two women. He relaxed when nobody joined them. So they just wanted to go out and have fun, why did she have to get him all jealous.

Suddenly a man walked towards the two women. They both looked up and smiled. Sesshomaru leaned closer to listen since he was a demon with good hearing senses.

''Good evening!'' the man greeted. ''I couldn't help but wonder why two beautiful women would be sitting all alone.''

''Good evening,'' they both replied and giggled.

''May I buy you a drink,'' he said this looking at Kagome.

''You don't have to, but you may join us if you want.'' Kagome said trying to be civilized.

''Oh, but I insist.'' the man beckoned the waiter. ''What do you ladies want to drink?'' The waiter took their orders and left. ''My name is Naraku.''

''I am Kagome and this is my best friend, Sango, nice to meet you.'' Kagome introduced them.

''Same here. Are you alone or are you expecting company?'' Naraku asked. He just had to make sure.

Kagome and Sango exchanged looks. ''We aren't expecting any company. Just us girls!'' Sango said smiling.

''That's good to hear.'' Naraku said. The drinks came and they all took a sip of their drinks. Naraku was about to speak when someone called Kagome's voice.

''Hey, Kagome! I didn't know you also come here,'' Miroku said. He was standing alone holding a drink in his hands.

''I don't. Actually, his is my first time to be here.'' Kagome admitted.

Sesshomaru watched from above also surprised to see Miroku. What other surprises the evening had in store for them he didn't know. He continued listening.

''It's a nice place.'' Miroku said and looked at the other woman who also sat at the table. She was breathtaking. He looked again at Kagome and she got the message.

''Oh, by the way this is Sango, my best friend and this is Naraku, whom we've just met. This is Miroku.'' he introduced them. ''Why don't you sit down Miroku, unless you'd rather be somewhere else,'' Kagome offered.

''Thanks.'' Miroku said his eyes never leaving Sango.

Naraku didn't miss the exchange between those two and took that good opportunity. ''Dance with me?'' It wasn't a question and before she could reply he had taken her hand and led her to the dance floor. They started dancing freely, no body contact.

''Sorry about that. I just wanted to give them a chance to get to know each other.'' Naraku said.

''It okay. You did the right thing.'' Kagome said smiling.

''You're very beautiful, Kagome. I just had to walk over to your table and speak to you.''

''Um..... Thank you.'' Kagome said.

''I was so happy to find out that you're here without a man. Maybe it's destiny, don't you think?''

''Ah.......'' Kagome didn't like where this conversation was heading. She was trying to put him of but gently. But he was moving to fast.

''Can we go somewhere else to talk? It's so loud in here and we can't possibly talk in private.'' Naraku asked looking at her pretty face. If he didn't already have his eyes on Kagura he would definitely go for her. His eyes moved from her face downwards. That's when he saw the mating mark. Only a demon would know what it meant. ''He marked you!''

''What did you say?'' Kagome asked. What was the man talking about.

Sesshomaru had heard enough. He got up from his sit and went to the dance floor quickly. He hugged Kagome to from the back and bit on the mating mark. ''Mine!'' he roared his eyes turned red for a moment to chase the other man away. He knew that he was also a demon. A half demon and would understand that this was not his territory.

''What the hell...?'' Kagome was surprised at first and then leaned back against him and enjoyed the warmth there. She knew who it was even without turning around. There was only one man who could make her melt like that.

''I understand that she's yours. I was just leaving.'' Naraku said.

He knew better than to anger Sesshomaru, so he scrammed. Of course, this new turn of events would complicate things even further. It would have been easier to take care of her before she was mated. Wait until he told Kagura! But this was his chance. Maybe she would now stop her obsession with the idea of being Sesshomaru's mate and be with him instead.

''What are you doing here Sesshomaru?'' Kagome asked and turned around to look at him.

''I was just in the neighbourhood and decided to drop in. That's when I saw you dancing with that man.'' Sesshomaru lied.

Kagome didn't buy it. ''You followed me here, didn't you?''

Sesshomaru smirked. ''What if I did? I just saved you from that man, the least you could do is thank me.''

''Who told you I needed to be saved?''

''Don't tell me you wanted to leave with him!'' Sesshomaru started getting angry again.

''I am free to see whoever I want. You made it very clear with your actions that you don't want me. Why can't I look for greener pastures?'' Kagome asked, her temper suddenly rising.

''Don't talk to me like that, Kagome!'' Sesshomaru drawled.

''Or what?'' Kagome challenged and tried to move past him but he grabbed her and took her lips in a hard searing kiss. She tried to fight him but in vain. He was just too strong. She opened her mouth and he entered. She kissed him hungrily making up for the time they'd lost. Sesshomaru was the first to stop the kiss.

''You are mine, Kagome.'' He said. ''Let's get out of here!''

Sesshomaru drove the car as fast as he could to his mansion which took forever. He stopped the car in the parking and turn to face her. ''Remove you panty and give it to me.''

Kagome looked at him questioningly but did as she was asked. He took the thong and put it in his pocket.

''Now get out!'' he commanded. He went to her side of the car and stood before her. He unzipped his pants and pulled himself free. Kagome looked away.

''What if someone see us?'' She asked worriedly.

''Nobody is watching and if they are let them. Just look at me,'' he rubbed his semi erect cock until it swelled, standing tall and proud. Kagome looked as he pleasured himself and unconsciously began stroking her pussy as well.

''Make that pussy wet and ready for me.'' he coaxed. ''Yeah... There you go! ....Just like that...''

''Give me that cock now.....'' Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly as he stroked himself to full erection. He had missed her tight little pussy. He walked to her and kissed her hungrily.

''Turn around!'' he commanded. She did as she was told and leaned over the car to support herself.

He slid the bulbous head of his massive cock into her cunt in one smooth swipe.

Kagome panted.

How she had missed it! How she had missed him! All of him.

He rode her hard forcing her body to accept all of him mercilessly. He pounded her tight pussy making her scream. She was in heaven.

''Let the whole world watch and know that you're my bitch.'' Sesshomaru said his eyes turning red and his beast taking over. ''You're mine, say it.''

''I am yours.'' Kagome said and leaned back against Sesshomaru touching her clit.

He thrust harder and faster her juices pouring out of her body with every thrust until he felt her contract in an orgasm. Sesshomaru continued pounding into her soft flesh, filling her with his big cock.

Kagome screamed as her body jerked in another orgasm. Sesshomaru couldn't hold back anymore. He spurt his seed straight into her hot core. Kagome felt whole again, out of control, alive. After they had recovered Sesshomaru carried her inside the house and into his bedroom. He put her down on the bed and looked at her.

''Kagome, about that mark on your neck....'' He began.

''Yes, what about it. That man, mentioned it on the dance floor. Come to think of it Inuyasha also had a strange reaction when he saw it.'' Kagome said.

''Inuyasha has seen it?'' Sesshomaru asked. It was only a matter of time before he heard from the half breed.

''Yes he saw it. What is it all about?'' Kagome let her curiosity get the best of her.

''It called a mating mark.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Mating mark?''

''You see, demons mate for life. We mate only once and it's irreversible. We can't get a divorce like the way humans do.'' Sesshomaru explained.

''Whoa! Wait a minute. Who's getting a divorce? And who's married?'' Kagome was trying to understand.

''Since we are now mated, in demon terms we are like married.''

''What?'' Kagome sat up in bed.

''Calm down, will you. Isn't this what you wanted?'' Sesshomaru found himself not understanding her at all. Women were just strange creatures. Born to torment men.

''Of course I want to be with you but I didn't know that we were........mated as you put it!''

''Well, now you know.'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''You are the one who marked me, remember? Why do I get the feeling that you're blaming me?''

''I did not mark you. It was my beast who choose you as our mate.'' Sesshomaru explained.

''What the difference?'' Kagome asked getting tired of all this.

''There is a difference. I did not want to be tied down so soon, I only wanted......'' He stopped himself before he said it.

''You just wanted some fun and then be off to the next woman, isn't it?''

''That's not what I wanted to say!'' Sesshomaru defended himself.

''But you were thinking it.'' Kagome said stubbornly.

''Don't put words in my mouth.'' Sesshomaru drawled.

''You know what? Forget it. If you think being mated to me is like prison then just forget all of it. Forget about me!'' Kagome stood up from the bed and tried to walk away but he stopped her.

''Don't walk away from me again. You did that once and I will not let you do it again.'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Watch me.!'' Kagome said.

''I will have to teach you a lesson of submission. Will you submit?'' Sesshomaru's beast took over.

''Never!'' Kagome shouted.

He scooped her and threw her roughly on the bed. Kagome was so shocked that she started screaming. She knew that he was possessive but she never thought he could get violent with her.

Sesshomaru tried to control himself but his beast was completely in control. ''Who is the alpha?'' he asked and started ripping her clothes off one by one until she was naked. ''Tell me who is the alpha here?'' He removed his own clothes and advanced towards her.

Kagome eyes widened as it dawned on her what he was about to do. She turned her head to one side and whispered. ''You are my alpha! Please, Sesshomaru calm down. Don't take me when you're in that state, you will hurt me. You are my alpha!'' She cried and begged.

''Do you submit?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome was so scared she didn't know what would happen. Judging from the colour of his eyes she knew that his beast had taken over and she didn't know what he would do to her for her disobedience. So she burst out in tears. ''I submit....hick....my alpha! I....hick.....submit!''

Sesshomaru's beast calmed down, the red in his eyes disappearing. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Kagome cried like never before. ''It's alright, Kagome. I'm not going to hurt you. You are safe now. Don't cry.'' He felt bad for scaring her like that. Now she would be afraid of him. ''Just promise me that you will not turn your back on me again. My beast can't take it when you do that.''

Kagome looked at him. ''You have my word, I will not turn my back on you again,'' she promised.

''Good. Now call Sango and let her know that you're home so that she don't worry.'' Sesshomaru gave her his cell phone.

''Oh, my God! I forgot. That's very thought of you, thanks.'' She called Sango and let her know that she was safely home then hung up. ''I'm going to have a shower.'' She excused herself.

Sesshomaru smirked. ''Mind if I join you?''

''Not at all.'' Kagome replied but she still a bit shaken.

''Don't be afraid of me, Kagome. I would never hurt you willingly.'' He tried to reassure her.

''I know, Sesshomaru. Why did you suddenly stop attacking me?'' Kagome asked.

''I guess you don't know this but when you turned your head to the side you, it showed my that you submitted to me. That's why my beast was able to calm down.''

''Oh......'' Kagome said. They went to his bathroom to shower. ''Do you mind if I try the Jacuzzi sometime?''

''Sure. In fact, we can go in there together after our shower.'' Sesshomaru answered. They washed each others back and caressed each other, exploring their bodies anew. When they finished, they went to the Jacuzzi. Sesshomaru sat down first then Kagome sat in front of him and leaned on his chest.

''Oh.....It's so relaxing!'' Kagome said.

''Yes, I know. I love to sit in here sometimes when I'm worn out.''

''You're so lucky to have all these things.''

''Before I didn't feel so lucky because I didn't have anyone to share them with.''

''And now?'' Kagome asked.

''Now I have you in my life. Everything I have is yours.'' Sesshomaru said. He'd never felt so sure in his life like he did at the moment. He wanted Kagome in his life. He was miserable without her. He couldn't bare the thought of living without her. She made him whole. So alive than ever. She brought joy to his heart.

Kagome was speechless. She had no idea what was going on in Sesshomaru's mind. It's not that she was interested in his wealth or anything. Material things didn't matter to her. Just having enough to go by was good for her. So she remained quiet. She didn't want to spoil things like she did before by blurting out her feelings. She would continue loving him and being by his side as long as they both wanted the same thing. She was sure he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She looked up at him.

Sesshomaru saw the raw desire in her eyes. The emotions in there. He kissed her deeply, making her moan for him. He squeezed her firm breasts making her squirm. One hand travelled across her stomach and found her pussy. She was already wet. He caressed her swollen lips then found her clit. Kagome moaned.

''How about a session in the Jacuzzi?'' Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

''Oh God, yes!'' Kagome said.

''Turn around. Now sit on my cock.'' Sesshomaru had his dick in one hand. Kagome sat on it taking him in slowly. ''Ahhhhhh........'' he moaned.

''Ohhhh......'' Kagome also moaned as his large cock penetrated her.

''Now move at your own speed. Fuck me!'' He ordered her.

Kagome moved up and down his rod slowly, tormenting him. ''You told me to move at my own pace, didn't you?''

''But that's killing me. Let me show you how it's done.'' Sesshomaru said and took control. He pounded her pussy making her breasts bounce up and down along with her light body. He got even more aroused watching her breasts. His eyes turned red as he changed pace taking her with his demonic speed. ''Hump that demon cock....''

''Ohhhhhh...........Ohhhhhhhh..........'' Kagome screamed touching her clit.

''I'm very close, Kagome. I don't think I can....'' Sesshomaru didn't finish his sentence as his load shoot forth into Kagome's hot core. Kagome joined him in an intense orgasm milking him dry.

''That was amazing.'' Kagome said and kissed him. He kissed her back and them hugged her tight. They relaxed in the Jacuzzi for a while and then got out. They dried each other and got ready for bed.

''Let me go to my room and get some clothes.'' Kagome excused herself.

''And where do you intend to sleep with those clothes? Certainly not in here. If you want to sleep with me, you have to be naked. I want to feel your soft skin against mine.''

''Who said I intended to sleep in your bed tonight?'' Kagome asked but didn't walk away this time.

Sesshomaru smirked. ''You have learned your lesson well, I see. Keep it up and you shall be well rewarded.'' Sesshomaru smirked.

''You horny dog!''

''Only horny for you, Kagome! Only for you!'' Sesshomaru said then he took her in his arms and kissed. They got into bed and both fell asleep soon after.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Phew! That was a long chapter. **

**More drama next chappie so stay tuned. **

**I'd like to thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews. **

**I am really happy because you support me. **

**Those reviews are important to me because they motivate me to keep on going. **

**Until next time. Be good ya all and post those review, reviews. **

**Ebony-Knight. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 15

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Sesshomaru woke up with a throbbing hard on. Kagome was still asleep so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He got between her legs, parted them and started licking her pussy making her wet. The action roused her from her sleep and she instantly started moaning. Kagome opened her eyes slowly only to find Sesshomaru between her legs.

''If this is a dream, I never want to wake up!'' Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru looked up from his task. ''Then continue dreaming!'' His hands began roaming to her chest, dragging his fingers along her skin. He squeezed her breasts making her moan more. He wanted her so much. ''Kagome,'' he groaned. Seeing her lying there, waiting for him made him even more horny.

''Yes, Sesshomaru?'' Kagome asked innocently never breaking eye contact.

''I want you,'' Sesshomaru said huskily and leaned to give her a kiss on the mouth. Then he trailed kissed along her neck, to her breasts and back again to her neck.

''Oh Sesshomaru,'' Kagome arched her back, moaning louder than usual as he nibbled on the mating mark, ''I want you too.....let's have a quickie!''

''Good idea, because I am at my limit.'' Sesshomaru angled himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly into her waiting pussy.

''Ohhhhhhhh!'' Kagome gasped.

''So wet.....!'' Sesshomaru said and continued thrusting in and out at a slow pace, making both of them to groan at the sensation. She was so tight....and warm. She clenched around him, adjusting to his size.

''Harder, Sesshomaru.........please......'' Kagome moaned loudly. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his shoulder.

Sesshomaru began thrusting harder and faster loving the soft, wet kisses that she trailed along his collarbone. He didn't know how much longer he could last but he knew he had to last long enough for her. ''Cum for me, Kagome!'' he panted.

He lifted his body and raised her legs to both sides of his shoulders. He reached down and between them and began rubbing her clit gently. Her breathing became faster as did his. He put light kisses behind her knees as his pounding continued, going faster and harder to reach deep inside her. He felt so good. Never had sex been this perfect.

''Sesshomaru.......'' Kagome moaned his name, ''I'm going to....''

''Yes, baby.......cum for me!'' Sesshomaru encouraged. He knew he was also getting close. Too close. Kagome shuddered against him as her orgasm approached.

''Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru watched her. ''You're so beautiful, Kagome,'' he whispered and felt her clench all around him moaning as he released into her. He rocked into her as they out their orgasm...not wanting to pull away from her.

''I love you Sesshomaru,'' Kagome panted, trying to control her breathing. Her face was flushed and they were both glistening with sweat.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything which was the reaction she was expecting. He looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes for a while, then pulled out of her slowly. She expected him to leave the bedroom but he just lay by her side, pulling her close against his chest. She was very happy that he didn't leave her like last time. She had decided that she would let him know of her feelings more often until he got used to it. She loved him already and there was no way she could stop just because he was afraid of hearing those words.

''I care deeply for you, Kagome.....more that you can ever imagine.'' Sesshomaru said. He felt a lot of emotions for her that he didn't know how to put into words. He knew that those were not the words that she wanted to hear but that was all he would tell her for now. He was still scared about everything.

_He was scared because he cared for her deeply._

_He was scared because he yearned for her._

_He was scared because desired her. _

_He was scared because she was his mate forever. _

But what scared him most of all, was the fact that she was the first woman to rouse such feelings in him. Such emotions. He was crazy about her. Her innocence made him want to protect her even more. She was like the air he breathed. He couldn't imagine being without her. All he needed was sometime to think things through. To get used to the new feelings.

''That was.........wonderful,'' Kagome said with a grin.

''Yes it was,'' Sesshomaru agreed.

Kagome let out a breath and smiled at him. ''I need a shower now!''

''Me too.....'' Sesshomaru said.

So they showered together........ which led to another session of making love. When they finished showering, they got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Kagome was thrilled because breakfast was served on the patio. She ate to her heart's desire until she was full.

Sesshomaru just watched her thoughts of their love making sessions playing in his head, causing him not to want breakfast. He just wanted her. She was like a drug. And he was addicted to her. ''If you don't have any plans today maybe we can go for a drive or I can taking you shopping.'' he offered.

''Shopping?'' Kagome asked confused.

''Isn't that what women like doing? I will buy for you anything you want just let me know what you need.'' Sesshomaru answered.

''Thanks, you're very generous, but I already have plans.'' Kagome said.

''Oh?'' Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow expecting her to tell him more. Just then Jaken appeared.

''I am sorry to interrupt your breakfast my lord, but Inuyasha is here.'' Jaken said.

''What does the half breed want?'' Sesshomaru asked. What could his little brother possibly want from him at the weekend.

''He said he is here to pick up Miss Kagome.'' Jaken answered nervously.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, ''What's this all about?''

''Um...that's what I wanted to explain to you before we were interrupted. I finally found a place of my own and I have an appointment today, to check out the apartment. Inuyasha offered to take me there.'' Kagome explained.

''I see,'' Sesshomaru said.

Jaken could already feel the tension in the room so he spoke, ''What should I tell him, my lord?''

''Tell him to wait!'' Sesshomaru snapped.

''Yes, Lord!'' Jaken excused himself and left.

''What's with the long face?'' Kagome asked.

''Were you ever planning on telling me that you've already found a place?'' Sesshomaru countered.

''I was going to tell you as soon as I checked out the place and liked it.''

''Why didn't you ask me to take you there? Why did you have to ask Inuyasha instead?'' Sesshomaru asked stubbornly.

''You were not here.''

''But I'm here now.''

''Should I remind you that you were the one who ran away from me. After you left, I decided to find an apartment of my own as soon as possible.'' Kagome said.

''But I told you that you could stay here as long as possible.'' Sesshomaru persisted.

''I know that. But I didn't feel comfortable staying in your house while you avoided me. I had to find a place fast so that you wouldn't have to suffer anymore. I thought that if I moved out, you would come back. It is your house, after all.''

''There's no need to move away now. I want you to stay, Kagome.'' Sesshomaru stood up and went to her. He pulled her up from her seat crashing her against his chest. He breathed in her scent which he loved. He noticed something different. Her scent was not the same as usual, it was even more soothing to his senses. Stronger....

''I wanted to stay before, but after your reaction last time, I think it's best if I had my own place. This way, you could have all the breathing space you want.''

''But I don't want some breathing space. I want you.''

''Don't make this any harder than it is. You will soon realize that I was right.'' Kagome said.

''What will happen to us?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''We will continue seeing each other, of course. I can't depend on you now that I am working. I gave you my word that I would move out as soon as I got an apartment and I intend to do just that.''

''What about the mating bond? Doesn't it mean anything to you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''It means the world to me. But you said that your beast did that and not you. If you didn't want me to be your mate then that means we obviously, can't continue living together until you know what you want. Until you are sure that it's me you want as your mate!''

''Don't do this, Kagome. Don't separate us now that we have found each other.'' Sesshomaru tried to reason with her.

''My mind is made up!'' Kagome said. ''Cheer up, will you? It's not like we're breaking up...''

''That's how it feels like. We are mates now and if you leave this house, I'll feel like we've broken up. I told you that demons mate for life and that means you are my one true mate. The mating just happened too soon that I didn't know how to react, so I ran away.''

''You still want to fool around with other women, don't you?'' Kagome asked furious now.

''Give me a break, Kagome. The only woman I want in my arms is you, no other will do. Maybe I ran away as you put it, but only to think. And believe me that you were the only woman on my mind the whole time I was away.'' Sesshomaru hugged her more tightly.

''Then there's no problem. I am glad that you thought about me the whole time you were gone. By the way where did you go?'' Kagome tried to change the topic.

''I have a private cottage in the country that I visit whenever I'm stressed out.'' Sesshomaru replied.

''So, I stressed you, is that what you're saying?''

''Um...no.....that's not.....'' Sesshomaru began.

''Just kidding!'' Kagome said smiling.

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her but that's when a feeling of nausea hit her. She pushed him back and ran to look for a bathroom. Thank God, there were several bathrooms downstairs in the mansion. She found one and quickly, lifted the toilet seat and ejected all the contents of her stomach in a series of involuntary spasmic movements. She heard a knock at the door but she ignored it.

''Are you alright, Kagome? Answer me!'' Sesshomaru shouted.

Kagome took her sweet time to wash her mouth and face. There was an extra toothbrush and paste in the bathroom closet so helped herself. After cleaning up she put the toilet seat down and sat on it. She never vomited like that unless she was sick. But she wasn't sick. What could have caused her throw up like that? Maybe she ate too much breakfast?

''What's going on, Kagome? I will break this door now!'' Sesshomaru threatened.

''I am fine.'' Kagome opened the door to find a worried Sesshomaru.

''You sacred the hell out of me, when you ran away like that. What happened to you?'' he asked.

''I think I ate too much because I've thrown up,'' she explained.

''You look pale, are you sure I shouldn't call a doctor?'' Sesshomaru asked concerned.

''No need to bother. As you can see, I am perfectly fine.'' Kagome replied.

''What's going on, Kagome? I thought we had a date?'' Inuyasha appeared suddenly.

''Didn't Jaken tell you to wait, half breed?'' Sesshomaru scolded him.

''That's what I've been doing, but we all know I am not as patient as you are.'' Inuyasha said. ''Are you ready Kagome?''

''She's not going anywhere with you. I.... will....not.... allow it!'' Sesshomaru drawled.

''Feh! Don't tell me you're jealous, Fluffy?'' Inuyasha said smiling.

''And if I am?'' Sesshomaru countered.

''No need to be. I am just her brother-in-law now, so you can stop worrying.'' Inuyasha whispered so that only Sesshomaru could hear.

''Get out!'' Sesshomaru roared.

Kagome had heard enough of the sibling quarrel. ''That's it, let's go Inuyasha.'' She took Inuyasha by the hand and led him away.

''Don't I get a goodbye kiss?'' Sesshomaru challenged her.

Kagome walked back to give him a peck but he took her lips in a hot searing kiss. She tried to break the kiss but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her. He tasted her, teased her, tormented her making her moan, making her forget that they had an audience.

Inuyasha watched them for a while but when they continued he knew he had to do something so he cleared his throat to remind them that he was waiting and that's when they broke apart. Kagome's cheeks flushed from embarrassment. How could she allow herself to be lost in that kiss? But only Sesshomaru could do that to her.

''Take care of her, half breed!'' Sesshomaru warned.

''You bet! Talk to you later.'' Inuyasha said.

''See you later,'' Kagome waved to her Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate walked away with his baka brother. There was a lot he could do to stop her from moving, but he didn't want to take those extreme measures anymore. Hadn't they already backfired on him? He knew he was able to make it impossible for Kagome not to get the apartment, if he wanted to but this time he wouldn't play any dirty tricks.

The only thing that could save him, them right now, was fate. He needed fate to intervene so that they could continue living together as mates. He was already getting used to the idea of seeing her lovely face everyday. He wouldn't mind seeing her face before he went to sleep every night nad when he woke up every morning. If there was a Kami out there somewhere then he would get his wish.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha drove them to the apartment building after getting directions from Kagome. The Landlord was already there waiting. The looked at the apartment and Kagome found herself liking the place. It was more than enough for her. It had a sitting room, a kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. She had decided for two bedrooms so that whenever she had a visitor, like her mum or friends, they wouldn't have to worry about sleeping plans.

''What do you think, Inuyasha?'' Kagome moved him aside so that the landlord wouldn't hear them.

''There's nothing wrong with the apartment itself, I just don't like the neighbourhood.'' Inuyasha replied.

''Well, excuse me for being born in such a neighbourhood. I am used to living in a place like this so I will be just fine. Not everyone is rich like you!'' Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. ''If you put it like that, then I suppose it's okay for the likes of you.'' Kagome pinched his ear. ''Oww! What did you do that for?''

Kagome ignored him and walked back to the landlord. ''I will take it.'' she said.

''I wasn't able to prepare the contract yet, but it will be ready by tomorrow evening. You can come by and sign or I can send it to you, where you currently live. What do you prefer?'' the landlord asked.

''I will come and sign it here. I want to move in as soon as possible.'' Kagome answered.

''Well, then, until tomorrow.''

When they left the apartment building, Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. ''Is there somewhere in particular you want to go? I am free, so we can do whatever you want.''

''I am hungry, let's find a place to eat.'' Kagome suggested.

''Feh! I thought you just had breakfast.''

''Yes I did, but I vomited it all, for some unknown reasons.'' Kagome said.

''Are you okay?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Yeah! Maybe it's just a stomach bug, that's all. No need to worry.'' They found a restaurant and sat down. Kagome ordered some food while Inuyasha ordered something to drink.

''I guess everything is perfect between you and Sesshomaru.'' Inuyasha said.

Kagome sipped her glass of water and asked, ''Why do you say that?''

''The kiss you shared must have been breathtaking for yuo to moan like that.'' Inuyasha smiled at her.

''Oh, that.. I wouldn't say everything is perfect.''

''So that means he's still not told you what you want to hear!'' It wasn't a question.

''You're very direct, aren't you?'' Kagome asked.

''Why beat around the bush? You expected him to say that he love you too, right? You can't blame him for running away from his feelings in the first place. I have know Sesshomaru all my life and he has never been serious with a woman before. For him to run away when he would just told you to beat it means that he cares for you. He must have really fallen hard because I have never seen him jealous like he was today. I have never seen him this possessed by the idea of having a woman before.'' Inuyasha explained.

''What do you mean?''

Inuyasha realized that he had said too much. Kagome still didn't know about Sesshomaru's tactics to get close to her. ''I just mean that you are special to him. He may be an asshole and it may take some time for him to tell you what you want to hear but don't give up on him yet. He will give you his heart in time, okay?''

''Okay. I will not give up on him. But why are you defending him, don't you two hate each other?'' Kagome was confused.

''We just like to fight a lot but that doesn't mean we hate each other. I do care about him and I would do anything for him to ensure that he is happy. I would be there for him if he ever needed me.'' Inuyasha said and he meant every word.

''I guess he is lucky to have you as a brother.'' Kagome said.

''But don't tell him what I said.'' Inuyasha warned.

Kagome shrugged. '' As you wish. By the way, I know about the mating mark!''

''He told you?'' Inuyasha was surprised.

''Yes, he explained everything to me.'' Kagome replied.

''I didn't want to mention it before because it was not my place to tell you. Now that you know, are you sure you want to move out?'' Inuyasha asked.

''To be honest, I don't want to leave his side but I gotta stay focused. He is the kind of man that can hurt you anytime. The kind of guy that can change his mind anytime. I need to have a place of my own. I need to support myself and know that I have a place to go to should something happen between us. I can't risk being in a situation like before when he avoided and left me in his home to get some space elsewhere. Do you have any idea how that shit hurt?'' Kagome suddenly lost her appetite just thinking about the pain she had to endure when Sesshomaru was away.

''I'm sorry. I have no idea.''

''I love him so much it hurts. Who would have thought that love would hurt like this?'' Kagome started crying.

''Calm down, Kagome. I didn't mean to upset you.'' Inuyasha tried to calm her down.

''You know what, I'm not hungry anymore, let's get out of here.'' Kagome said.

Inuyasha paid and they went for a walk in the park. Kagome had already calmed down so they avoided the topic that had brought tears to her eyes and talked about other things. She felt comfortable talking to Inuyasha. She felt that she could trust him because he cared for her and Sesshomaru. After their walk, Inuyasha took her back to the mansion. Sesshomaru was there waiting eagerly, for their return.

''Where did he take you?'' Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

''You really are jealous, as Inuyasha said. But if you must know.....he took me for an early lunch and then we went for a walk in the park.'' Kagome answered.

''I would like to speak to you, Sesshomaru.'' Inuyasha said.

''Thanks for everything, Inuyasha.'' Kagome said and excused herself.

Inuyasha turned to his brother. ''How long are you going to keep on hurting her?''

''Is that what she told you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''She didn't have to tell me anything, I can see it in her eyes.''

''Have you now? Since when do you care for my mates to know how she feels.''

''Since turned to me as a friend and trusted me with her problems. You're not the only that cares about her.''

''Stay away from my Kagome!'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Feh! Your Kagome?''

''Yes, she is mine. Get in my way and I will cut you to pieces, is that clear?''

''I am not so stupid as to come between two mates. I'm just asking that you start treating her like _your_ Kagome, or you will really lose her. She is a good woman and my guess is you will never find another one like her.'' Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. ''You're right. I don't deserve her.''

''You're damn right you don't. If you cared so much for her you wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to get her close to you.''

''What do you mean?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Don't play dumb. I talked to Kagome and put two and two together. I know that you're the one responsible for her leaving her old apartment. Getting her a job wasn't enough for you so you decided to go get her kicked out.''

''What?'' Kagome asked suddenly. She was on her way upstairs when she remembered Sesshomaru's request about going for a drive. The weather was nice and she just didn't feel like staying indoors. So she rushed back to tell him that when he finished talking to Inuyasha they could go together. ''Tell me it isn't true.''

''Kagome! Were you listening to our conversation?'' Inuyasha asked.

''I wasn't eavesdropping if that's what you mean. But that's not important,'' Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eyes, ''Is it true what Inuyasha has said?''

''I......I didn't mean for you to find out like this.'' Sesshomaru stuttered.

''Is it or is it not true?'' Kagome persisted hoping that she had heard her own things.

Sesshomaru cursed. ''It's true!'' There was no turning back now. He had already decided to confess to her about his plot to get her. What better timing.

''Why would you want do that to me?'' Kagome asked. ''Why?''

''Because you rejected me, okay!'' Sesshomaru spat.

''You did all that as some sort of revenge? It's not like I was the first woman to ever reject you.'' Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

''Actually, you are the first woman to ever say no to him.'' Inuyasha interrupted.

''Shut up, half breed!'' Sesshomaru said. ''Listen to me, Kagome, I was going to tell you the truth.''

''When?'' Kagome cried, ''I trusted you!''

''Don't be like that, Kagome.'' Sesshomaru didn't understand what she was furious about.

''Don't be like what? How dare you take this lightly?'' Kagome shouted tears running down her face.

''Calm down, Kagome!'' Inuyasha tried to soothe her sorrows away.

''Get out of here, half breed, I want to talk to Kagome alone.'' Sesshomaru roared.

''That's enough!'' Kagome said getting their attention. ''I can't take this anymore. I wanted to continue loving you but that's enough already. It hurts so much. I was going to give us a chance but this is it, I am getting out of here.''

''Listen to me, Kag....'' Sesshomaru began.

''No, you listen. I thank you for letting me stay here but I think it's time for me to leave. I don't want anything to do with you ever again.'' Kagome shouted and turned around to leave the house. The last thing she remembered was Sesshomaru calling her name before everything went black.

''Kagome! Kagome!' Sesshomaru rushed to her. ''Call an ambulance, brother!''

''You called me brother!'' Inuyasha stopped to look at Sesshomaru.

''Yes, you are my brother. Now hurry. This is not the time to get sentimental.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Alright, alright!'' Inuyasha did as he was asked.

A few minutes later an ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed. At the hospital they had to wait until the doctor had diagnosed her. They had tried to go in and see her but were refused entrance and made to wait instead. Sesshomaru looked up as one of the nurses left Kagome's ward.

''May I see her now?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes you may go in.'' The nurse said smiling.

Sesshomaru walked in and closed the door behind him. Kagome was awake but she didn't look too happy to see him. But waht did he expect after hurting her like that? Did he expect her to leap with joy? He would let that get in the way. What mattered was that he be able to be by her side. His darling, Kagome. His mate. He approached the bed slowly and she looked away. ''How are you feeling?''

''That is none of your business. What do you want?'' Kagome decided to be rude to him, maybe then he would leave her alone.

''Isn't it obvious?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''What is obvious, is that you are the biggest loser in the whole world. I want you to leave.'' Kagome said through clenched teeth.

''Call me anything you want, Kagome, just don't make me leave your side.'' Sesshomaru pleaded.

''Now leave before....'' Kagome began but was interrupted when someone knocked at the door. The doctor walked in holding a file.

''How are you felling now?'' the doctor asked her.

''I am feeling fine. What wrong with me doctor, why did I faint?''

''My guess is that fainted because of too much excitement or stress. Your need to take it easy from now on, miss. You body needs good nourishment and rest.'' the doctor said.

''What do you mean from now on?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Ah! You must be her fiancée,'' the doctor said.

''Fiancée?'' Both Kagome and Sesshomaru chorused.

''Yes, that's what it says here in the paperwork. Well anyway, congratulations are in order.'' The doctor continued.

''Congratulations?'' They chorused again.

''You're pregnant, miss Higurashi!''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ha! Ha! Ha! There you have it chapter 15 ladies and gentlemen. **

**Thanks a lot for all your reviews, they are appreciated. **

**I missed going to the gym today just to finish writing this chapter. **

**So you'd better send those reviews. **

**Until next time.....take care! **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 16

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''No, no , no!'' Kagura shouted and looked at the newspaper again. ''I will kill that bitch for sure. How can she do this to me?''

Naraku sighed heavily. ''Calm down Kagura! She didn't do anything to you. On the contrary, you are the one who wants to wrong her by interfering with their relationship.''

Kagura glared at him. ''Where does your loyalty lie? I thought you were on my side.''

''I am but this is beyond me. They are not only mated but are expecting their first child. Just give up already, will you? What do you plan to do now when you have me here to do as you please?'' Naraku asked.

''Then get me another bottle. That's the only way you can help me.'' Kagura said.

Naraku had to get rid of every thing that had alcohol in her apartment because all she did was drown herself in them. She had been drinking since he'd brought her news that Sesshomaru and Kagome were mated. At first she didn't want to believe it saying he was just telling her that so that he could have her for himself but after reading that they were expecting a child she broke down. That was a week ago. Since then Kagura had been like that, saying she would kill Kagome if she met her again.

''Snap out of it, Kagura. Your chances of ever being with that man are over, deal with it!'' Naraku shouted. He was slowly getting impatient. Even though he loved Kagura, she could be a bitch sometimes and very stubborn. ''Promise me you will not try anything to get in between those two.''

''Promise you? What do you care?'' Kagura asked.

''I do care about you. Listen to me, I saw the demon lord with my own eyes and believe me you don't want to mess with him. He will snap your neck even before you know what is happening. I sensed a lot of power coming from him. Don't meddle in their affairs. You and I can finally be mates and have our own kids, don't you want the same thing?'' Naraku tried to reason with her.

''What I wanted were his riches and that bitch has taken it all away from me. I knew from the very beginning, the moment I set my eyes on her that she was trouble with capital letters. It treated her nicely like a friend and she went and back stabbed me. She sure is a whore. Taking my man from me, my money, everything!'' Kagura shouted and began weeping.

Naraku went quickly to her and hugged her. ''Honey, don't cry.... It's not that bad. I am here, baby. Cry all you want. It is all in the past. Everything will be fine from now on, you see..''

''Just hold me, Naraku. Don't abandon me like everyone else. Don't...'' Kagura continued crying.

''I won't leave you. I am right here for you, so please cam down. I don't like to see you like this.'' Naraku encouraged her.

''Maybe we should take a holiday somewhere. Just the two of us, what do you think?'' Naraku asked.

''Anywhere is fine just take me away from this city. Take me far away from here where I can heal from all this hurt.'' Kagura said.

Maybe it was really high time she gave up hope on ever being Sesshomaru's mate. Maybe this idea of a holiday wasn't such a bad idea. It would help keep her mind off things for a while. All she had to do was apply for a leave of absence from work.

''I will take good care of you, Kagura. I promise.'' Naraku said.

''I believe you.'' Kagura said and kissed him.

For the first time in his life since he met Kagura, Naraku had hope. Even if things were not looking up at the moment, in due time everything would turn out fine for them. He believed and hoped that Kagura would finally see him as a man who could love her and take care of her. He deepened the kiss and carried her towards the bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''Kagome, how long do you intend to continue doing this?'' Inuyasha asked. ''You are only hurting each other. A whole week and you both miserable as when you left the hospital.''

''Yeah, I agree with Inuyasha. Please try and talk to him. Give him a chance, will you?'' Sango encouraged her best friend.

''Not you too Sango, I thought you were on my side!'' Kagome sent her daggers.

''I am on your side but I am trying to be reasonable here. Do us all a favor and forgive him. I am sure he regrets what he did already.'' Sango said.

''Feh! You think you're only hurting him but you're so wrong. The pup is the one taking all the shit you guys are throwing it's way. Demons pups cannot survive without both parents nearby. The pup needs Sesshomaru or it will die. You're endangering the pups life Kagome.'' Inuyasha explained.

''I've had it with everyone telling me what to do. Just leave me alone.'' Kagome shouted and left.

Sango wanted to follow her but Inuyasha stopped her. ''Let her be. She needs to be alone right now, to think what is best for her child. Even though I don't support what Sesshomaru did, she needs to realize that it's not only about her now. If she insists on being stubborn, she will lose her pup and be even more frustrated than she is. Let us hope that she makes a good choice in time.''

''I guess you're right.'' Sango said. ''Kagome we're leaving now, I'll drop by tomorrow, okay?''

''Sess you at work, Kagome!'' Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome heard them but she didn't answer. She heard the front door open and close. Only then did she go to the living room. She was finally in her own apartment but she wasn't really happy as she had expected. Thanks to Inuyasha's help, her things had been transported from Sesshomaru's mansion without her having to see him.

She really longed to see him again but her pride wouldn't let her. To think that he had done all those things to get into her panties! What kind of man did such things to a woman? How could he hurt her like that just when she was finally believing that it could work between them. What he did was despicable! What an asshole!

But I still love him, God I love him!

What troubled her now was that she had to go back to work the next day. She had to face him again. It was a good thing the doctor had said she needed bed rest for a few days and she had glady accepted. She didn't have to see the person that she loathed and yet adored so much.

_Life is so cruel sometimes. Why does he get to do the things he want and get away with them and not me? I want to punish him but it's not possible. Sooner or later I will have to face him, I just hope it will be later,_ Kagome thought.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. It must be Sango. She must have forgotten something or she just want to check on her again. She was really lucky to her as a friend. Sango truly cared about her. She opened the door with a big smile only frown at whoever was standing there.

''What do you want here?'' Kagome asked. ''Didn't I tell you to leave me alone.'' She tried to close the door put Sesshomaru put his foot and pushed the door open. He entered the apartment and waited for her to close the door. ''I don't remember inviting you in here, you'd better leave. I have nothing to say to you.''

''I'm not leaving until you hear me out.'' Sesshomaru said.

''You can show yourself out or I will call the police. I am going to take a nap'' Kagome ignored him and went to her bedroom. She had planned to take a nap earlier but seeing him had ruined her moods again. How she longed to jump into his arms but she wouldn't let him get off that easy like last time when he ran away.

Even though she expected him to do the same thing once they heard the news about the baby, he had totally surprised her. He was really happy that she was expecting their first baby. He had held her tightly in the hospital as if it was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was also relieved that he had accepted the responsibility and not abandoned her like everyone expected.

She heard the front door open and close again. She sighed heavily. Finally he was gone. The last thing she neeeded was his distracting presence. She went into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. When she finished eating she decided to take the trash out. She opened the front door and gasped. Sesshomaru was sitting down in front of her apartment. She decided to ignore and go about her business.

She took the trash out and came back. Only then did she notice how different he looked. He had lost weight and looked pale. Was he not eating? Was he thinking about her that much? She wanted to reach out and take his cares away but she clenched her fist and stopped herself. Where was her sense of pride if she forgave him that easily? If all it took was one look at him to make her heart melt?

She walked past him and into her apartment. If she wasn't pregnant she would also have lost a lot of weight. She was forcing herself to eat for the sake of her baby. The baby was alaways innocent and didn't deserve to suffer because of their misunderstandings. She tried to keep herself busy the rest of the day but in vain. Only one man haunted her thoughts. She couldn't get him out of her mind. Night approached fast. She went to check whether he was still there and to her surprise he still was.

''What are you trying to do?'' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked up at her. ''I told you I am not leaving until you hear me out.'' He answered.

''You will catch a cold or something, what do you intend to sleep out here if I decide not to give you my time?'' Kagome asked furiously.

''If I must......'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

''Have you even had dinner?''

''You know I was here the whole day, I didn't go anywhere.'' Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome paused to think. She wasn't that inhuman as to not offer him some food. Once he had eaten she would send him home. ''Come in I'll fix you something to eat.''

Sesshomaru followed her into the apartment. ''Nice place you have here, but not the safest of neighbourhoods.''

''Tell me something I don't know!'' Kagome said. She warmed up some vegetable soup that she had made earlier and poured it into a bowl. She set some garlic bread on the table too and looked at him. ''Help yourself.''

''Thanks. Aren't you gonna join me?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''I have already eaten.''

''Please sit down. I don't feel comfortable eating while yo stand there looking down on me.''

''Well..I hope you choke on that food.'' Kagome said smiling.

''You don't mean that do you? Then maybe I should eating.'' He pushed the bowl away.

''I was only kidding. Please eat. You have already lost too much weight.'' Too late, Kagome realized that she had opened the sensitive topic she had been avoiding all day. She pulled out a chair and sat. She tried her best to look somewhere else but was aware that his eyes were on her.

Sesshomaru put his spoon down to get her attaention. ''What?'' Kagome was really bothered that he was looking directly at her. As if there was only her in this world. As if she was the only thing that existed in his eyes.

''I miss you.'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome gulped. ''Don't.....''

''Don't tell you how I feel? I am sorry to have caused you so much pain. I really regret it. What can I do to make you believe me? Tell me. If it's anything in my power I will do it, just please forgive me.'' Sesshomaru begged. He was never one to do that do the begging but this time he had to. His life depended on it.

''You still don't get it do you? You are used to buying everything with money. Well, guess what, money can't buy you love!''

''It seems that everything I say comes out wrongly. I am really sorry. I am not trying to make excuses. Please accept my apologies. I don't know how I can reach out to you.''

''I am listening..''

''That's not what I mean. You are so close to me, yet so far away. No matter how much I try to reach you, you manage to slip away.'' Sesshomaru said.

''And whose fault is it?'' Kagome asked.

''I know, I know. I am the bad guy, I accept it all, Kagome forgive me already. I am begging you. Must I kiss the ground you walk on?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''You would actually do that?''

''Yes I would. If it means that you'll forgive me, I would do anything in a heart beat.''

''Then hold me this night, without expecting anything. Just do it for the baby's sake. Do you think you can do that for me?'' Kagome asked nervously. To hell with pride. She threw it out the window for the sake of the baby. The baby needed it's father and she would be damned if she was going mess this chance.

''If I control myself and not do anything other than hold you, does that mean you forgive me?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes. I forgive you but that doesn't mean I'll forget.''

''Haven't you ever heard of 'forgive and forget'? Just kidding. It would be a great honor to hold you in my arms tonight.''

''Good. Now finish your soup.'' Kagaome said.

''I am so excited I don't think I can eat anymore. All I want to do is this.'' Sesshomaru scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He put her on her feet but didn't let go of her hands.

''Sesshomaru....'' Kagome warned. ''What did I tell you?''

''You have my word, I will not do anything you don't want. Of course if you change your mind...'' His voice trailed off. ''But really, I am so happy right now, my heart could burst.''

''There are still people who need you....don't die now.''

''Who are these people who need me?''

''The baby for example....'' Kagome said.

''And you? Do you need me , Kagome?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes, I do. I need you now more than ever.''

''May I kiss you?''

''Sesshomaru....'' Kagome said in warning, _again_. Although she really wanted to.

''Kagome?''

''Huh?''

''I love you!''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The long awaited chapter. Sorry took so long....... **

**I am working on two fics at the moment so you can imagine. **

**Don't you all go hating me for letting Kags go easy on Sesshomaru. **

**I have been in a similar situation and I think forgiveness is the greatest.... **

**If you can manage to forgive someone do it today then why not? **

**You only live once so don't let the sun go down without you doing it..... **

**Don't waste a lot of time because of pride. You may lose alot more than that. **

**I would like to thanks my fans for the reviews and support. Send more of them.. **

**Till then.. Ebony-Knight.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:** Sensual Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** Sesshomaru wants the only thing his money can't buy. From the moment he sees Kags at a charity fashion show, he wants every inch of that curvy, creamy body. When she refuses, he mercilessly switches tactics. Will she submit to his lethal brand seduction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating: **M

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter:** 17

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''What?'' Kagome exclaimed.

''I love you!'' Sesshomaru said again.

Kagome was really happy to hear those words but then she remembered how much he had hurt her. ''Are you telling me that so that I can forget what you did to me?''

''No, I meant every word. During the past week, I came to realize that you are what I need in my life. I tried to deny it for a long time now but I can't be without you. I do love you.'' Sesshomaru said.

''I can't be without you too. So please promise me that you won't do shady things like that again to get your way, okay?''

''I promise. Now let's get some sleep. I really want to hold you and our baby.'' He caressed her stomach gently. ''Our baby. I am so happy right now.''

''Why?'' Kagome asked.

''Because I have the most beautiful woman in my arms and she's expecting my baby. What could be better than that?'' Sesshomaru said and started removing his clothes.

''W-what are you doing?'' Kagome asked.

''I'm getting ready for bed, of course.'' Sesshomaru continued with his task.

''But you don't have other clothes, don't tell me....'' her voice trailed.

''Exactly. Since when have ever seen me sleeping in clothes?''

''But you are now in my home, you have to do what I tell you.'' Kagome said stubbornly. Sleeping with a naked Sesshomaru could be very dangerous. She didn't know when he would pounce on her. ''Today you will stop that bad habit of sleeping naked.''

''I can't. And it's not as if you've never seen me naked. Or are you afraid that you will be tempted to touch me. That you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself?'' Sesshomaru challenged and finished removing his clothes and stood nude before her.

''I.....I can control myself, just you wait.'' Kagome spat averting her eyes to look anywhere but his oh, so hot body.

''Remove your clothes, Kagome.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Huh....Why?'' she asked.

''I want to feel you skin on skin as I lay beside you. I want to give you my heat. The baby needs to feel me close and the clothes will only be in the way.'' he explained.

''Hmmm. Should I trust you?''

''Yes, Do it now I feel like the baby really needs us.''

''Okay, okay, I 'll do it.'' Kagome moved away from him and took her sweet time removing her clothes as she stared into his eyes.

Sesshomaru licked his lips in anticipation. _I need her so badly,_ _just like she needs me,_ he thought. ''Come here, Kagome.'' he commanded and she obeyed. He reached up and let her hair lose, letting it fall free over and grabbed her face between his hands. He rubbed her bottom lip firmly with his thumb and leaned in to kiss her.

''Sesshomaru???'' Was all Kagome could manage as his lips met hers making her knees get weak. She sucked his top lip, snaking her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru darted his tongue against her lips and she parted them without hesitation needing to feel his tongue again.

He pressed her face closer to his as he entered her mouth, massaging her tongue with his slowly and lazily. Kagome moaned at the taste of him, pulling him closer so that she could deepen the kiss. He removed one of his hands from her face and snaked it around her waist, pulling her body flush to his. As soon as her body touched his, Sesshomaru groaned and pulled away. He planted one last chaste kiss on her wet lips and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

''Kagome, I am sorry. I didn't mean to break my promise.... I got carried away. I will continue only if you allow me.'' Sesshomaru said and waited.

Kagome smiled at him not letting her disappointment show. ''I need you, please.''

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice. He crashed his lips to hers and quickly scooped her up and laid her on the bed. His hands roamed every inch of her body and he relished the softness of her creamy silky skin.

Kagome gasped when he nipped at the swell of her left breast. One of his hands travelled down and he slipped two fingers into her slick core. She was so warm and wet. Kagome moaned as he continued pumping in and out of her pussy. His thumb pressed into her clit eliciting a gasp from her lips. She gripped his hair harder pulling while moaning inside his mouth.

Sesshomaru curled his fingers inside her finding that sweet spot deep inside her and she stilled before trembling in his arms. He continued his ministrations prolonging her orgasm. He removed his fingers bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean. Kagome watched him licking her own lips.

''Kagome,'' Sesshomaru said huskily. ''I need to be inside you,'' His breath hitched as she stroked his cock a few times, goading him. He grabbed each of her wrists and held them over her head as his lips descended on her chest. Kagome began wiggling under him. ''One look at you and I'm all hard for hours. '' He said honestly and nipped at her lips.

Kagome mewled sticking out her tongue to meet his.

Sesshomaru groaned and quickly thrust inside her. They both gasped as he started to drive into her. Over and over he thrust deep inside her making her scream his name. She pushed against his chest and he looked at her confused.

''Kneel,'' Kagome gasped. He complied just as she brought each of her legs from the side of his hips. ''Grab a pillow and put it under the middle of my back. Sesshomaru grabbed a pillow and put it under her like she instructed. It caused her hips to be higher in the air but then she placed each of her legs over his shoulders. ''Now give it to me, baby!'' she winked as she arched her back off the bed putting most of her weight on her shoulders and upper back.

Sesshomaru groaned as his beast took over and he began pounding into her with everything he had. She was so flexible and so fucking fuckable. Kagome screamed with each thrust. They were both covered in sweat and Kagome was gasping for her release. She brought her hand and started rubbing her clit slowly, gently. Her other hand pinching her nipples.

''Yeah! Pinch those nipples harder.'' Sesshomaru panted watching her ministrations. Kagome smiled and licked her lips. The hand on her left breast travelled further south and around her hip until she found waht she was looking for. His balls. ''Fuck!'' he roared throwing his head back. ''Kagome!!!!!!''

''Come with me, Sesshomaru,'' Kagome said breathlessly. That was all it took as she began to milk him. Sesshomaru shuddered as his seed shot forth straight into her core. After they both managed to catch their breath, they started laughing.

''Don't ever keep us apart again.'' Sesshomaru said.

''I won't.'' Kagome promised.

''Will you marry me?''

''Eh! What this all of a sudden?''

''We are already mated but I want to marry you and let it be known that I am your husband. Will you be my wife?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes, I will.'' Kagome said and kissed him.

- - - - - - -

**The End**

That's it folks, Review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....ks.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	18. Chapter 18

**ARIGATOU! **

**AN: I would like to thank you all of you who supported me with your critics, encouragements. Those who lifed me up when I was about getting lazy and about to give up. I appreaciate you with all my heart. I couldn't have done it without you guys. You're the best. Hontoni arigatou! **

**Ebony-Knight. **

**I plan to write an epilogue. Been so lazy working on my other fics but I haven't forgotten. I will do it this week, so be on the look out. Cheers!**


End file.
